


Content

by sleeth819



Series: As the Story Goes [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: . . . maybe, . . . yet, Additional Tags to Be Added, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mostly teen, Other, but no smut, holiday fluff, idk how to tag, like so much fluff, might get a little steamy, some chapters are a little more mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeth819/pseuds/sleeth819
Summary: Now that Marinette and Adrien are FINALLY a couple, they have to figure out how to be together. With the holidays fast approaching and the never ending akuma attacks, will our favorite cinnamon rolls be able to stay content with what they have.Sequel to Jealous.





	1. Not Content

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long to post. Life got a little crazy there. Here it is now. Hope you like it.

Marinette was not content. Nope. She was irritated, worried, frustrated, frazzled, and a little angry. All because her Kitty was going overboard. . . again. It was because of that stupid bet that she made with him two months ago. He won and now she couldn’t complain about the price of the next five gifts that he gave her.

“You already used up your five, Adrien!” she argued for the hundredth time.

“No, I’ve only bought you two ‘ridiculous’ things.” He used air quotes around ‘ridiculous’ because both things were definitely necessary. The spa trip, so they could spend their time with their friends, and a _Gabriel_ outfit, to make up for all the things she had given him.

“I said the _next_ five, not five.” She rubbed her temples in frustration. He smiled at her fondly and pulled her against him.

“Tough. Next time don’t lose.” She groaned and dropped her head to his chest with a thump. They were both too stubborn to give in. “I am going all out. This is the first Christmas in a while that I am actually looking forward to.”

“Kitty,” she sighed. “You don’t have to get me something to make Christmas special. All I need is spending time with you.”

“Who said I was going to give it to you?” he smiled devilishly. She pulled back.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“No more hints for Christmas presents.” He pecked her on the lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school. Last day before break and all.” Marinette shook her head at her boyfriend.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Adrien.” After he transformed and vaulted from her roof she fell back onto her bed. Only to sit up suddenly. “Presents, as in plural. What is that Cat up to?”

Tikki laughed as she brought a cookie up to her chosen. “He never has had much self-control when it comes to you Marinette.” The bluenette groaned.

“What am I going to do, Tikki? Christmas is two weeks away and I have a gift for everyone, except Adrien.”  Marinette rubbed her eyes hard, making spots appear in the blackness.

“What do you want to give him?” The kwami floated above her chosen.

“My love, happiness, the family that he deserves.” She listed in a deadpanned voice. Tikki shook her head.

“I don’t really think you can wrap those.” The little god laughed. “What about a coupon book?” Marinette looked at her like she had gone mad.

“Like the thing I made Mamman in kindergarten?” Marinette asked incredulously.

“Yup. But with like hugs, and kisses, and cuddles, and. . . more.” Tikki wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Tikki!” Marinette blushed. “I swear you and Alya are becoming the same person.”

“Just trying to help things along.” The sprite shrugged her shoulders. She floated down and cuddled in with her chosen. Marinette let out half a sigh and half a groan before relaxing into her bed to sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning Marinette decided she was going to do her own take on the coupon book, a coupon scrapbook. Merging the two together. The more she thought about it the more she realized she could really put a lot of love into it. She just needed a little help for a couple things.

Atlanta picked her up from the bakery like normal. The chaos had died down quite a bit, but the day after Gabriel decided that her bodyguard was no longer necessary, Marinette got caught up in a mob. It took all her will power to not kick the snot out of the thirty people surrounding her, pressing in. Trying to get autographs, trying to get pictures, trying to touch her. It didn’t take long before Atlanta was put in place permanently.

When they got to the stairs Atlanta handed back the packages that she had taken from Marinette. The designer thanked her and headed into her classroom, eager to hand out her gifts to everyone. The second she made it through the door Adrien was there, taking the boxes from her arms.

“Thanks, Kitty.” She leaned up to give him a kiss.

“Gross guys. Leave it for the mistletoe.” Alix came pushing in, followed by Kim. They continued their argument from outside. Something about whether Santa Claus was a wizard or a Timelord. Marinette sat down at her seat and turned to Alya.

“I need your help.” She started off right away.

“I’m in. After school, your house, feed me.” Marinette laughed.

“This is the best relationship.”

“Hey,” Adrien turned around in his seat. “That hurts, Princess. I thought our relationship was the best.” He blinked his kitten eyes at her and the two girls burst out laughing.

“Sorry, Wonder Boy. I am the supreme best friend.” Alya swung her head back and forth in a cocky motion.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. The party was fun. Everyone was happy with the shirts that Marinette had made them: a simple tee with their current class picture on the front. Chloe was even nice enough to pass out gifts, well a ten-euro gift card to the mall. But, hey, progress.

Marinette had just kissed Adrien goodbye and was headed to her home when the akuma made its appearance.

A girl with snow white hair and blue lips. Her hands also seemed to be covered in frost. “I am Ice Princess. And I will have my white Christmas!” The akuma yelled, blasting snow and ice all over. Alya pulled Marinette out of the way just as Chat jumped on the scene.

The blunette was about to run off and transform when she noticed Chat in a tight spot. He had to protect the civilians behind him while keeping up with the attacks. She knew he could do it, but it was tiring work. She saw his slip up before Ice Princess did.

Marinette was running before Alya could stop her. Chat had turned to lift a civilian over his shoulder leaving his back open. She pushed the two out of the way just as a bolt of freezing power washed over her. She thought she heard someone scream her name, but everything went black instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry about the cliff hanger. Muahahahaha.  
> Kinda felling a little choppy, it will smooth out as I get back in the swing  
> Any ideas on cute coupons, let me know.  
> Does anyone have a cute Christmas tradition that they always do. I plan to have a lot of Christmas fluff.  
> Hoping to do a chapter a day.  
> You know what they say: A Chapter a day keeps your friends away!  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.


	2. Chill

Chat knew that turning his back on an akuma was a risk, but he had to clear the area of civilians before someone got hurt. He was ready for the hit that was bound to come. He was not prepared to hear Alya scream Marinette’s name just before he was shoved out of the way.

When he rolled back up to his feet he froze. Marinette was laying where he had just been, and her skin was slowly turning blue. “Stupid girl.” The akuma huffed out. “You got in my way. Now I have to waste more time trying to get the stupid cat’s miraculous before I can enjoy my winter.” The akuma stormed closer to Marinette intent on kicking her in agitation.

Chat saw red.

He was a flurry of motion. Kicking, scratching, punching. The akuma didn’t stand a chance against an angry Chat Noir. In the end he kicked Ice Princess, the possessed snow flake pin flew up and the girl flew back, several hundred meters.

His foot came down hard on the pin and the black butterfly flew out. Suddenly he realized that he didn’t have a way to cleanse the akuma. “Tikki!” He shouted looking for the ladybug kwami.

“I got it!” The red god flew out of Marinette’s purse and swallowed the butterfly for safe keeping. The poor kwami instantly turned purple and fell to the ground. Chat panicked. He grabbed Tikki and his Princess and bounded off towards the bakery.

When he landed on her bed he de-transformed and laid Marinette down gently. A frantic Plagg flew to him and pulled a shockingly blue and purple Tikki into his arms.

“Plagg, what do I do?” Adrien was panicked.

“Body heat, kid. The more contact the better.” The god of chaos was already curled around his other half, rubbing her arms and back.

Adrien paused for only a second before he started stripping them both. Once they were down to their underclothes he pulled Marinette’s unconscious form against him and under the covers, pilling on as many as possible.

“Come on, Bug.” She felt like an ice cube against his skin. “Why would you do something so stupid like that.” He asked her, rubbing any part of her that he could reach, just trying to get some warmth into her limbs. “I’m the one who takes the hit. I’m the stupid, reckless one.”

The trap door burst open, spilling Alya and Nino into the room. Alya eyed the clothes strung about the room. “Is this really the time?” She asked trying to lighten the mood. Plagg spoke up angrily.

“It’s survival 101. Now be useful and go make something warm to drink, or you can leave.” Everyone was a little shocked at the outburst, but the two teens on the ground floor nodded and went to ‘do something useful’.

“Princess, I need you to wake up now, so that we can cleanse the akuma.” He could feel the burn of tears in his eyes. “I can’t lose you, Mari.” Her hair was slowly turning white, but the color was coming back to her lips. Adrien thought back to when Ladybug had kissed Chat Noir during Dark Cupid. He closed his eyes and put all of his hope into the press of his lips against hers. He pulled away and looked at her expectantly.

Adrien almost cried with relief when Marinette snuggled closer to him. She groaned. “Five more minutes.” Before he pulled her into a breath-taking kiss out of relief.

Marinette soaked in the warmth around her. She melted into the kiss and let her hands wander. Her eyes popped open when she realized that neither of them were wearing very many clothes. “Kitty,” she pulled away, blushing like a fire truck. “Why are we both down to our underwear?” She asked.

“I. . . Well. . . Plagg said you needed body heat.” Adrien was blushing almost as hard. He scratched the back of his neck, but their attention was taken as Tikki groaned. Also coming to her senses.

“Cleanse the akuma.” She whispered still shivering a bit. Marinette sat up quickly, forgetting her lack of dress.

“Tikki, Spots on.” Ladybug felt ill. There was an uncomfortable wiggling in her stomach. She opened her mouth to ask what was going on, when her eyes suddenly glowed and a purified butterfly flew from her opened mouth. She de-transformed and fell to the ground. Adrien was by her side in an instant, Plagg next to Tikki just as quickly.

“Princess! Are you okay?” he was holding her close and she was shaking, no longer feeling cold, but suddenly very nauseous.

“I don’t know what happened, but I never want to do that again.” Tikki nodded wearily.

“Tikki had to hold the akuma so that it wouldn’t multiply outside. But it did multiply while it was inside her.” Plagg tried to explain while focusing on making Tikki feel better. “When you transformed you took the butterfly inside you and purified it.” Marinette’s face was a little green.

“I think I am going to be sick.” She leaned against Adrien. “That felt horrible, all that hate and disappointment.” Her eyes closed, and she sighed in exhaustion. 

“Marinette! You’re up.” Alya and Nino came in carrying trays of hot chocolate and fresh cookies. The bluenette cracked an eye open. Nino and Alya both seemed to be blushing, and she couldn’t figure out why. She looked back down and realized that she still wasn’t dressed.  With a yelp she pounced back onto her bed and frantically pulled on clothes, ending up in her pants and Adrien’s shirt.

“What am I supposed to wear now?” Adrien asked, not really minding how adorable Marinette looked in his clothes. Marinette, however, blushed to the roots of her hair and dropped her face into her hands.

“Just put some pants on.” She groaned and they all laughed at her embarrassment.

They hung around her room for a little while, but after a couple hours Alya kicked the boys out so that they could do what they had originally planned. Alya turned to the bluenette, who was in a blanket burrito on the chaise.

“So, what do you want help with?” Alya was spinning on the computer chair, almost making Marinette nauseous again.

“I know what I am going to give Adrien for Christmas.” Marinette said confidently. “I am going to do a scrapbook, but I also want to put little coupons in it.” Alya looked at her thoughtfully. “So, I need help finding pictures and coming up with coupon ideas.”

“What do you have in mind already, girl?” Marinette unwrapped herself from her burrito and headed to her computer to pull up the list.

“So, I thought about doing: a date night with no complaints about prices, a binge watch where he chooses the show, a cooking date night, breakfast in bed,” She tapped the stylist against her chin. “Maybe a win an argument, and a show up at a photo shoot. I would say a tournament, but I will already be there.” She shrugged.

“These are all cute ideas M, but maybe something with you two getting a little closer.” Alya suggested.

“What do you mean, like a cuddle coupon or a message one?” Marinette blinked owlishly at her friend.

“I was thinking along those lines, but maybe a bit more. . .” Marinette still looked lost and Alya face-palmed. “How about tops off?” Marinette raised an eyebrow and Alya mimed taking off her shirt.

“Alya!” Marinette could feel how hot her face was.

“What? If I remember correctly, Adrien still hasn’t gotten to second base” Marinette started to protest, but Alya stopped her. “ _Chat_ got to second base, but our poor sunshine has not had that pleasure.” Marinette’s mouth opened and closed for a bit before she begrudgingly wrote the suggestion down on the list.

“Anything else, oh wise one?” She asked sarcastically. Alya smiled, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

“I have plenty of ideas, are your innocent ears ready to hear them?” Marinette rolled her eyes and waved her hand to continue. “Strip tease, risqué photo, fun with food” Alya winked at the last one. Marinette’s face burned.

“I don’t know if I could do those Alya.” Marinette dropped her face into her hand.

“Don’t doubt yourself so much, girl. I will totally help you, if you need it.”

“And I’m here for you too!” Tikki flew out of her little house, straight into Marinette’s hands. “You should also have a get out of trouble, ask me anything, and one blank one. That way he can write something in.” Alya laughed.

“I like the way you think, Bug.” Marinette groaned.

“You two are impossible, now help me find the right pictures before I die of embarrassment.” They crowded around her computer for hours, finding the right images of the two together, even choosing some cute ones of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Chat jumped through Marinette’s skylight around ten and found that his Princess wasn’t in her room. He panicked for a second before Tikki came flying over. “Hey, Adrien. Marinette just went to take a shower. She should be back in a bit. Don’t go down though, she has got a few things out that would ruin your Christmas gift.” Chat smiled at the little god and de-transformed.

“Thanks, Tikki.” He kissed the kwami on the head before settling down in his girlfriend’s bed. Fifteen minutes later a damp Marinette came in wearing the nightie that Nathalie had found for her the night of the ball. Adrien admired the way the silk slid up her leg as she walked. “Took you long enough, Princess.”

Marinette jumped and whirled toward him. “Adrien!” She clutched at her heart. “You really need to stop sneaking up on me like that. I didn’t know you were coming tonight.” Her eyes flickered to her desk and back to him.

“I didn’t peak, Tikki told me and I didn’t want to ruin the surprise.” Adrien laid back and waited for his princess to join him, he could hear her shuffling papers around and cleaning a bit. After a couple minutes she called him down. She was seated in front of her vanity, running a brush through her hair.

“What brings you here, Kitty?” He took the brush from her hair and started easing the damp knots out.

“A guy can’t drop in to see his girlfriend?” He asked with an eyebrow raised.

“You normally text before you head over.” She countered. He dropped the brush and pulled her against him, breathing in her scent and relishing in her warmth.

“I had to make sure you were okay.” He nuzzled at her neck. “You really scared me today, Mari” She turned to lean her head against his chest.

“I know. I should have transformed before I pushed you out of the way.” She sighed at her own recklessness.

“No” He pushed her back and held her by her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes. “You don’t need to throw yourself in front of me.” She puffed up indignantly.

“Oh, so you can go rushing in like some hero, but I can’t?”

“I’m not strong enough.” He whispered. That only made her angrier.

“And what? Jumping between me and danger will make you stronger? What kind of logic is that? You get stronger by protecting me, but I can’t protect you-”

“I’m not strong enough to lose you!” he shouted, cutting off her rant, unshed tears glistening in his eyes. “I can’t lose you, Marinette.” Her eyes softened. “Not like I lost mom.” Her hands came to his face, cradling his cheeks.

“You won’t lose me, Kitty.” His forehead met hers.

“I thought I almost did today.” He whispered, tears finally leaking from his eyes.

“I’m here now. And I am okay. We have to fight together, protect each other. That is the only way we both come out of this okay.” He nodded, but the tears hadn’t stopped coming.

“I can’t leave, can I stay tonight?” She was already nodding. They moved toward the bed together. Cuddled under the blankets they just held each other, listening to the other breath, relaxing to the sound of each other’s heartbeat.

“I love you, Kitty.” Marinette whispered around a yawn. Adrien let out a chuckle, relieved to feel the warmth of his favorite person.

“I love you too, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst, then fluff, then angst, then more fluff  
> I figured Alya would be the one to suggest the more mature coupons  
> Trying to add more fight scenes, but darn those things are hard to write  
> Thanks for reading  
> Comments and kudos appreciated


	3. Girl's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed yesterday. In my defense we have family visiting. Super long chapter to make up for the pain of a missed day.

Marinette woke up with a groan. It had been two days since Ice Princess and now she had a cold. Not only did she feel awful, but Adrien’s father had him doing a fashion show in Nice. Meaning that both Marinette and Ladybug were without their Kitty for four days. Rena Rogue had been called in, in Chat’s absence, but Marinette already missed Adrien. It hadn’t even been a day yet.

“Marinette, there is something on the balcony for you.” Tikki floated over to her chosen as the bluenette pulled the blanket over her head. “It looks like a present.” That got her attention.

She slowly unfurled herself from her blanket and crawled through her skylight. On the little table she found a little box next to a bonsai tree with a ribbon wrapped around the trunk. The card on the box hand a little black pawprint and nothing else. She smiled as she lifted the lid, revealing a pear scented candle. “That silly kitten.”

“What did you get, Marinette?” Tikki buzzed up to see the gifts. “Aww how sweet. He must already miss you.”

“I know how he feels.” Marinette sighed. She crawled back into her bed and fell asleep, hoping her headache would go away soon.

* * *

 

The next morning Marinette felt a lot better. She had spent all of yesterday in bed, her mother periodically bringing soup up for her. Now she was ready to finish Adrien’s Christmas present. She got dressed and texted Alya. Then she went up to water her new tree. When she made it up to her balcony she found another present sitting next to her bonsai. She opened it and she found two boxes of chocolate caramel turtles.

Marinette looked around, confused. The only person that ever came on her balcony was Chat, and she knew he was out of town right now. But the pawprint on the card was definitely something her Kitty would do. She brought the boxes of chocolates down to her room and almost screamed when Alya was standing there.

“Girl, you just got over a cold. What are you doing lingering on your balcony in the middle of December?” Her friend chastised her.

“Alya! You scared me!” Marinette huffed out placing a hand on her heart. “I was just going to water my tree when I found these.” Marinette held the boxes of candies out to the reporter.

“Ooo these are the expensive kind.” Alya looked at the calling card and laughed. “He would find a way to give you something when he is nine hours away. Did you say tree?”

“Yeah, He gave me a pear candle and a cute little tree yesterday.” She ushered her friend to the balcony to show her the bonsai.

“You should probably bring that in. It might be a little too cold for it.” Alya suggested. Marinette nodded in thought and brought it back down, setting it on her window sill. “What’s on the agenda for the day?” Alya spun in the desk chair as Marinette pulled out the list that she had made yesterday while she was still in bed.

“Well I have the book that I want to use for Adrien’s gift, but I want to see Max and ask if he can put a lock or something in it for a secret section.” Marinette looked down the list. “Then I have to run to the craft store. And then I think I am done after that.”

“What goes in this super-secret section?” Alya wiggled her eyebrows.

“I figured we could make that part a Ladybug and Chat Noir scrap book. But, we don’t want anyone to be able to find it.” Alya shrugged as they made their way down the staircase.

Atlanta met them at the entrance of the bakery and ushered the girls towards a car. “Why aren’t we walking today?” Alya asked.

“There are too many people out so close to Christmas. I feel better knowing you are both in the car safe.” Atlanta smiled into the rearview mirror. “Are you two going to be long at your friend’s place?” The teens shared a look.

“It might take a while. Do you need to be somewhere? We could do this a different day.” Marinette was suddenly worried that she was taking up too much of Atlanta’s time.

“Don’t worry about it, Little One. I was just going to get some shopping done while you were both in a safe place.” They pulled up to the building. “Call me when you are close to being finished.” Alya and Marinette nodded as they got out of the car.

It took four hours for Max to remake the book into one that locked halfway through. The fingerprint scanner was coded for Marinette’s finger right now, but Max showed her how to add different people to the code. Marinette thanked him profusely and gave him a large box of pastries as payment.

“That was a lot faster than I thought it would be.” Alya commented as they waited on the curb for Atlanta to pull up. The car had just turned the corner when an akuma made its presence known. “You have got to be kidding me.” Both turned to run into the alley behind them. Atlanta hot on their tails. They made it in time to transform and hop to the roof above them before the bodyguard turned the corner.

“That was a little too close for comfort.” Ladybug took a deep breath and turned to the akumatized person. “This looks like it is going to be fun.” She added sarcastically.

The girl seemed to have a perpetual red nose, her eyes looked watery, and she was bundled up in what looked like blankets. “I am Winter Woe and I will not be the only one to get sick during Christmas time!” Ladybug groaned.

“I just got over being sick!” She complained. The two superheroes jumped around avoiding the rays that shot from the girl’s mug. That seemed to be the possessed object. They watched as any citizen hit with the beam suddenly became a stuffy nosed sick person, curled up in a bundle of blankets.

“How bout a Lucky Charm, Bug. I don’t feel like catching anything.” Rena narrowly dodged a shot in her direction.

“Right. Lucky Charm!” Ladybug threw her arm up and caught a box of tissues.

“I don’t like the look of that one.”

“I got this. Rena, I need you on that roof, ready to make the image of a giant bowl of chicken soup.” The fox superhero looked at the bug like she was insane but shrugged her shoulders and did what she was told.

An hour after the akuma had appeared it was cleansed. Alya and Marinette de-transformed, made it back to the alley that they had originally transformed in, and ran straight into Atlanta.

“Thank God, you two are safe.” The body guard looked almost frantic. She hugged the girls close, much to their surprise. “I was so worried. Where on earth did the two of you head off to?” Her question was filled with suspicion at the end.

“We decided to hide. I just got done being sick and didn’t want to take the chance of catching anything again. I’m sorry we worried you.” Marinette looked ashamed at the end. She wasn’t used to someone always looking out for her. “Can we still head to the craft store, or do you need to get your errands done?” Marinette looked up at the older woman with wide eyes.

“We still have time, but you two are not leaving my sight this time.” Atlanta ushered them back into the vehicle.

They spent an hour in the craft store, before they had found everything that they needed to finish Adrien’s present. When they got back to the bakery Atlanta came in with them. She insisted on explaining how she had lost the two girls during the akuma attack to her parents and apologized profusely for her lack of attentiveness. Marinette felt horrible.

“I understand if you would like to release me from my duties, since I have failed to keep your daughter safe.”

“What?! No!!” Marinette was beside herself. She didn’t want Atlanta to lose her job because Marinette had her own job to do. “It wasn’t her fault.” She turned to her parents with pleading eyes. Her mom stepped forward first.

“There’s no need for that, Atlanta. Marinette and Alya are fine, so you did do your job. We would never fire you for something that you had no control over.” Atlanta looked extremely relieved.

“We are extremely grateful that you care about our little Breadstick.” Tom came to stand by his wife. “You’re practically part of the family at this point. Which reminds me, would you like to join us for dinner on the twenty-third? If you don’t have any other plans, that is.” Atlanta had tears in her eyes.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude.” She started, but Marinette cut her off.

“You wouldn’t be. You are part of the family now.” She smiled at the taller woman.

“I would love to.” Atlanta nodded, still looking a little awed at the little family.

Marinette and Alya went up to her room to work on the present after Atlanta left. They spent until dinner putting together the scrapbook. And then spent the rest of the night arguing about what coupons to put in the book. In the end they settled on twenty different ones, and two of each in the book.

* * *

 

“There’s something on your balcony, again.” Alya nudged Marinette awake the next morning. The bluenette just rolled over and groaned. She got up and pulled herself trough the trap door. There was a box on the little on the table, just like the last two days.

“How is he doing this?” She asked no one in particular.

“Who knows? Just open it.” Alya had her head popped out and was leaning on her elbows. Marinette opened the box and found three yarn holders, shaped like little chickens. “Oh! I get it!” The reporter laughed. Marinette quirked an eyebrow.

“Well I don’t. Would you like to enlighten the rest of us?”

“Nope! You’ll get it in a couple days. I’m sure.” Marinette shook her head, grabbed the box and dropped back down into her room. “Anyway, we need to get dressed. We have plans today.”

“We do?” The bluenette lovingly placed the quirky gift on her desk and turned to her friend.

“Yup!” Alya started getting ready, not telling Marinette anything else.

An hour later they were being dropped off at Les Galeries LaFayette by Atlanta, with a reminder that she would be out of sight, but always nearby. Marinette still had no idea why they were there. Alya pulled her up the floors of the Coupole and Marinette was starting to understand why she was being dragged here.

“What are we doing?” She asked for clarification as they rode the escalators between the third and fourth floor.

“Well, I know that you haven’t gotten very far on making your own lingerie. So, I decided we should try some on, to give you a better idea of what they actually look like.” Alya supplied as they hit the fourth floor. Marinette started to blush. “Plus, we can also work on your picture taking skills while we are here.” The reporter pulled an ever darkening, red-faced Marinette into the high-end lingerie boutique.

“Alya.” Marinette protested weakly as they were approached by an upbeat sales girl.

“My name is Tiffany. Is there anything I can do to help you ladies?” The perky blonde asked with a smile.

“My girl here needs to be sized” Alya pushed Marinette forward. “Then we need some cute items that say, ‘I’m innocent most of the time, but can be just as wild as you’d like’” The blonde nodded along with Alya’s description, while Marinette hid her face in her hand.

“I have a couple things that will fit that perfectly. Let’s get started.” They both dragged the blushing bluenette to the back where she was measured and pushed into a changing room to wait for the different choices.

Alya came into the small room with her arms full of silk and lace, closing the door behind her. “This one first!” She pushed a pale pink, lace bustier into her friend’s hands and turned around to give her an ounce of privacy.

“I don’t remember agreeing to this.” Marinette grumbled but started stripping anyway, knowing her friend would get her way in the end. She clipped the first couple snaps then had Alya finish the rest up her back. When she looked in the mirror she was surprised by the amount of cleavage she had.

“Not bad, Mari. Now, here’s what you have to do to get a good pic in this one.” Alya moved Marinette around and positioned the phone so that she could see the best ways to subtly highlight certain aspects. She took the pictures, but Marinette made sure that they were erased before they went on to the next item.

In the end Marinette tried on four corsets, three babydolls, six slips, one teddy, and two bustiers. Alya tried on several matching sets as well. Alya left with one of the tank and shorts set that she loved, and Marinette decided on a cute, but modest, lace babydoll.

“Okay, that was pretty fun.” Marinette admitted as they walked out with their bags. “And I have a good idea of what I have to do now.”

“I knew you would appreciate this, next on the list of ways to get Marinette out of her shell is a pole dancing class.”

“Alya!”

“I was joking. . . kinda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten points to anyone who already understands the significance of the gifts.  
> If you don't yet, you will soon. . . hopefully.  
> I think Atlanta's backstory might be in this part of the series, it seems to be coming to me a bit.  
> Les Galeries LaFayette are gorgeous, I would recommend googling it because damn it is pretty.  
> Alya pushing Marinette out of her comfort zone, for the win.  
> Missing my cinnamon roll, but he will be back in the next chapter.


	4. Ice Skate Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family in town, plus a dentist appointment means difficulty focusing on writing. Here is another chapter, but the next might be a day or so off.

This time Marinette woke up to a wrapped gift on her balcony. She sighed, she only had one more day without her Kitty, but it seemed like an eternity. She smiled as she carefully unwrapped the gift. It was a cute picture frame with four different pictures of the two of them. It also had four little black birds flying in the corner for decoration.

“I still don’t get it.” Marinette huffed, wondering why he was getting her something each day.

“Don’t worry, you will understand soon.” Tikki laughed behind her hand.

“You know what he is doing?” The bluenette asked incredulously, whirling toward her kwami.

“Maybe.” The little bug teased and flew back into the room. Marinette huffed again. She decided today was a relaxing day. She put on her most comfortable pajamas and did all the stuff she never felt she had the time for on other days. Designing, writing in her journal, knitting, and just general relaxing.

“Tikki, do you think Adrien’s reception is bad?” Marinette was looking longingly at her phone. Aside from a good morning and a good night text she hadn’t really heard from him.

“It’s possible. He could also be super busy.” Tikki laid next to Marinette as the designer stared at her phone.

“It probably sounds silly, but I really miss him.”

“I know, Marinette. He’ll be back tomorrow.”

“I guess.” She curled up on her bed and went to sleep early.

* * *

 

It was dark when she felt someone slide into the bed next to her. The smell of leather and night air told her that it was her Kitty. She didn’t even bother opening her eyes as she turned to wrap her arms around him. “I missed you, Kitty.” She whispered to the dark room.

“You have no idea, Princess.” He leaned down and captured her lips. What started as a sweet kiss quickly heated as they pulled each other closer. It was only when Marinette pulled away to yawn that the kiss ended. “Go to sleep, Bug. We can talk in the morning.” She nodded against him, curling into his warmth.

When Marinette woke up in the morning she was alone. Her hand reached out to find the other side of her bed cold, but it also found a note. “See you soon” was written in curling script with a little black paw print in the corner. She smiled and pulled the note close.

“You should see what today’s gift is.” Tikki hovered over her chosen looking expectant.

“He left it? Why wouldn’t he just give it to me when we see each other later?” She crawled through her sky light and there sat another little box. When she opened the box she almost dropped it. Nestled inside the velvet were five golden rings, each with diamonds imbedded along the band.

“FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!” Alya popped her head through the door, singing at the top of her lungs. “Let me see!” She rushed over and took the box from the frozen girl. “Oooh these are fancy. I need me a man that spoils me like this.”  Marinette smacked her arm.

“You’re taken.” She reminded her friend jokingly.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Put them on. We have to get ready to go ice skating with the boys in an hour.” Marinette hesitantly slid the rings on her finger, they fit her left ring finger perfectly.

“How did he know my size?” She thought out loud.

“A little fox might have told him.” Alya laughed as Marinette whirled towards her incredulously.

“You told him you were Rena!?”

“Nah, he figured it out. Said there was no one else you would trust with a miraculous.” Alya shrugged. But Marinette had her thinking face on.

“Have you been putting the gifts on my balcony while he was gone?”

“I plead the fifth.” Alya raised a hand solemnly. Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“We live in France.” The bluenette was unimpressed.

“Well look at the time. We should really be getting ready to go.” Alya pulled her friend back down into the room.

They made it to the skating rink before the boys so they had time to rent their skates and get them tied on. “I don’t know how you guys convinced me this was a good idea.” Marinette wobbled as she stood. “Who thought putting me on thin blades, then pushing me out onto ice would end well for anyone.” She started to tip, only to have firm hands hold her up by the shoulder.

“I mean, I get to keep you close. Which is a positive for me.” Adrien wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her against him.

“Well, I guess this isn’t so bad.” She used his shoulders to balance herself on her skates.

“Yeah, yeah. You two love to cuddle. Let Wonder Boy grab his skates so that we can get this party started.” Alya pushed the two apart and hung her arm around her best friend’s shoulders.

The rink was crowded, little kids flying by or hobbling along the wall. Couples holding each other up by their hands. Families struggling to stay together. Marinette and Adrien clung together while Nino and Alya spun and twirled around each other. Alya pulled Marinette into a spin.

“How are you so good at this?” Marinette asked, almost irritated. Alya just laughed.

“We take my sisters ice skating like twice a week during winter break.” She explained. They slid to the benches off to the side, slipping off theirs skates to rub their feet. “Why are you so bad at this?” Alya nudged her friend as their boyfriends returned the skates.

“You know I have the coordination of a two-year-old.” Alya raised her eyebrow. “When I am just me.” Marinette pulled off her wet gloves to blow hot air on her hands.

“Is that a ring?!” Someone shouted from in front of her. She looked up to find no less than a dozen cameras aimed at her left hand. Her ring finger specifically. Questions were being thrown at her in rapid fire. Was it a promise ring? Were they engaged? Do they plan to elope? She really wondered if these people realized how young they were. In no time Adrien and their two body guards were on the scene.

“That is enough.” Atlanta’s voice broke through the crowd. “These children are here to enjoy the winter holiday, if you impede on their day anymore the police will be called to have you escorted from the property.” She didn’t raise her voice, but everyone seemed to listen.

“That was a bit crazier than I thought it would be.” Alya whispered from Marinette’s side, her hand clamped on her boyfriend’s arm.

“Tell me about it.” Marinette sighed as she leaned back against her own boyfriend. “It would be a bit less crazy if _someone_ could control their gift giving habits.” She rolled her eyes up to see her boyfriend playing innocent.

“No idea what you are talking about, Princess.” He scratched behind his neck.

“Really, Kitty. Do you honestly plan to do all twelve days of Christmas?” He just smiled down at her. She dropped her head to his chest. “Fine,” she huffed. “But go get me some hot chocolate to make up for the drama.” She commanded jokingly. He bowed extravagantly, kissing her knuckles.

“As you wish, my love.” Before bounding over to find some hot chocolate for the two of them, pulling a slightly protesting Nino behind him.

* * *

 

What I had in mind for the rings

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, my head hurts from the amount of novacane they had to give me.  
> Do we all understand the gifts now? :)  
> Brain hurts a bit, so suggestions for cute fluff are greatly appreciated.  
> Comments and kudos please  
> Thanks for reading.


	5. Rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visiting Family + Food Poisoning + Shoddy Wifi = A very irritated writer.  
> Sorry for the five day hiatus, apparently a chapter a day doesn't work when you have family around, who knew.  
> But, they are gone and I am free to be the hermit I always wanted to be.  
> Now in regards to the story, I went back and changed a couple things. Namely their age.  
> I decided that it would work better for the flow of the story if they were a year older.  
> It didn't really change much, but you can go back and reread Jealous if you want. (If you do, let me know if I missed anything with the change.)  
> Now they are the equivalent of American Sophomores, whatever that is in the French education system. Adrien is 16 and Marinette is 15. They have been Ladybug and Chat Noir for a little over two years.  
> If you have any questions let me know.  
> Sorry for the long author's note.

“On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me-” Marinette sighed as she opened the newest box on her balcony. “. . .Six tea towels?” She turned to her kwami behind her. “I don’t get it. What does this have to do with geese?” Tikki floated around the box.

“Oh! It’s from Canada Goose, the clothing company.” Tikki had pulled out the care instructions and was reading them diligently.

“That’s stretching it a bit.” Marinette raised an eyebrow. “But he has always been a whisk taker.” She held up a tea towel that said, “whisk taker” and had a picture of a whisk. “Are they all puns?” She ruffled through them and lo and behold they all had a baking pun or a play on words embroidered to the front. “Dad is going to love these.” The two laughed to themselves as the bluenette brought the box in and got ready for her day.

Adrien met her at the bakery. Taking her hand easily and leaving a quick peck on her knuckles. “You’re not wearing the rings, Princess?” He asked with a small amount of sadness in his tone.

“I didn’t want people to get the wrong idea.” She shrugged as if it didn’t bother her that much.

They were walking along hand in hand when she caught sight of the newest headline. “Adrienette Eloping in Andorra!” The picture on the front of the magazine showed her left hand with the rings in plain sight.

“They can’t be serious.” She said, almost to herself, as she pulled Adrien to the news stand and turned to the page with the article. The article pointed out that the marriageable age in Andorra was sixteen and Adrien had been seen not too far away from the little country, not too long ago.

Adrien pulled the magazine gently from her hands and placed it back on the counter. “Ice cream date?” He asked in a soft voice. Marinette didn’t meet his eyes but nodded. Not really sure why this bothered her.

They walked to an ice cream parlor in a content silence. When they entered the employee shot up from his place at the counter and quickly put away the magazine that he was reading. They were the only customers at this time of year, it seemed. Adrien bought a chocolate cone for himself and a strawberry one for Marinette before they both sat down.

“So. . .” Adrien broke the ice after a couple minutes. “Andorra is nice this time of year.” Marinette snorted, and his eyes crinkled with his smile.

“I’m not sixteen yet, Kitty.” She reminded him.

“Well damn. I guess Andorra is nice in March too.” He raised an eyebrow and nudged her arm. This got her started laughing.

“Is that a proposal? Because I am going to have to decline if that is all you’ve got.” She laughed again at his, pretend, sad face.

“Oh, I can do so much better.” He paused, face going serious. “And I will, when we are older.” He took her free hand in his. “Unless it is something you don’t want?” Adrien wasn’t quite sure why Marinette was irritated by the article, but he didn’t want to push her into talking when she wasn’t ready. Been there, done that, didn’t end well.

“Of course that’s what I want.” She hastily reassured him. “I’m just not sure I want everyone in the world to have their nose in our business. When and where we get married is our choice. And who gets to know should be our decision too.” She sighed. “I guess I’m still not used to the life of a famous model.” She finished the sentence with a flourish, the hand he was holding going to her head in a mock faint.

Adrien chuckled at her. “You had me worried there for a second.” She raised an eyebrow in question. “I thought I was going to have to return the ring.” Her mouth opened and closed in rapid succession.

“You have. . . please tell me you don’t already. . . the what?!” she tried to string along a sentence. He burst out laughing at her face.

“I don’t have one. . .yet.”

“You, stupid alley cat.” She swiped her ice cream at him, leaving a pink streak across his cheek and a shocked expression on his face.

“Now you’ve done it.” He lunged at her with his own ice cream and she shrieked. Both bolted from the parlor, now trying to get as much ice cream on the other without getting hit themselves. Marinette was definitely winning.

When Adrien dropped what was left of his cone, she thought he was done for. But was surprised when he bent over and started making a snowball with the limited slush around the park. Dropping her own cone in the nearest trash she started doing the same. This started an all-out snow ball war.

An hour in they were still going strong. Until one of Marinette’s shots went wide and pegged Gorilla in the face. Everyone paused for a second before he burst out laughing, gathering up some snow to create ammo. This time it was the teens against their body guards. Those poor adults didn’t stand a chance.

After another hour everyone was soaked to the bone, shivering, and exhausted. Atlanta called it a day, herding the two teens into the car to head back to the mansion, as it was closest.

Adrien pulled Marinette into his room, closing the door behind him. “Y-you ca-ca-can ta-ta-take the sh-sh-shower fi-i-ir-rst.” He said through chattering teeth.

“D-don’t b-be si-silly.” Marinette pulled him into the bathroom with her and turned the stream of water on full blast. The steam made them shiver harder for a second before she pulled the both of them under the torrent of water, fully clothed. They both sighed in relief as the warmth soaked through their bones.

“This isn’t what I pictured when I thought about us showering together.” Adrien said aloud without thinking. Marinette’s face turned beat red and it had nothing to do with the heat of the water. It took a couple seconds before Adrien’s mind caught up to his mouth. “Wait, no. I mean I don’t think about that a lot. Or at all. I mean. I have. Like once. Maybe twice. But, like not really.” His hands flailed the way that Marinette’s used to when she talked herself into a hole.

Marinette started laughing. “It’s okay, Kitten. This isn’t what I pictured either.” She smoothed her hands down his chest, the water making his jacket slick to his skin. “ _If_ I ever thought about showering together, there would have been a lot less clothing involved.” He made a choking noise. She looked up at him through her dripping eyelashes. “And a lot more touching.” She whispered, and he choked on his tongue. “Too bad.” She smiled up brightly as she turned off the water and reached for a towel. Sauntering out of the bathroom to find some dry clothes. She left behind a barely functioning Adrien.

“You are evil, you know.” Adrien came out ten minutes later with a towel around his hips and one drying his hair. Marinette was laying on his bed flipping through one of his books. He threw his hair towel towards the couch.

“Tikki and Plagg thought it was funny.” Her eyes never left the page. The two gods giggled behind their hands as he stalked closer to the bed.

“Well, I think that such horrid behavior deserves a punishment.” She quirked an eyebrow, eyes still pretending to skim the page.

“Oh really. And what is my Kitten going to do to punish me.” She asked, a blush starting to decorate her cheeks. He hummed in thought, slowly making his way up the bed. He noticed that she was wearing one of his shirts again and he wanted to purr at the sight.

“Puurhaps, I could lock you in a tower, my princess.” He pulled the book from her hands and threw it over his shoulder. Then he climbed over her, compelling her to lay back against the bed. Her breath was already pretty shallow before he leaned in close to whisper in her ear. “I could steal you away and you could be mine forever.”

“I’m already yours.” She got out, just before his lips took control of hers. The kiss was heated as their hands mapped each other. His going to her bare legs, while hers trailed along his chest. They stayed together until Marinette’s hands reached his towel. She pulled back quickly. “Are you only wearing a towel?” She asked, facing going redder than it had been.

He sat back on his heels and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah,” He chuckled awkwardly. “Didn’t expect this, so I never really got dressed.” He was smacked in the face with a pillow.

“Put some clothes on!” Marinette covered her eyes and tried to hide her blush. She had just been making out with a naked Adrien Agreste. She was surprised she was still functioning at the moment. He chuckled as he got off the bed and padded over to his closet, pulling on the first thing that his hands touched.

“Do you want to stay the night tonight, since it is already getting pretty late?” He called back to his room.

“I guess. I won’t be able to for a while after tomorrow.” She called back, already settled in the bed.

“Why not?” She looked at him in confusion.

“I thought I told you. We have family coming in. . . a lot of family.” She snuggled into him when he laid down behind her.

“Who’s coming?” He never had any family visit. He wasn’t sure if he actually had family besides his father.

“Are you sure you are ready for this.” She eyed him and his innocent expression. He just nodded. “On my dad’s side we have Nona Gina coming. And Aunt Carina, that’s my dad’s sister. With her husband Armando and their new baby girl Lucy.” He nodded, that didn’t seem so bad. “And then there is my mom’s side of the family.” She took a deep breath. “Grandma and Grandpa Cheng are coming, and Uncle Cheng, you remember him.”

“Yeah. It will be great to see Cheng Sifu again.” Marinette nodded.

“His wife is coming too, Aunt Ling. And then they have two children, Meili and Wei who are my parents age. Meili’s husband is Ping and they have three children, Ting, Yan, and Fai. And then Wei and his wife Yue have two kids, Bolin and An.” Adrien blinked at the sudden list of unfamiliar names.

“Are they all staying at your house?” He asked in disbelief. Marinette laughed.

“Of course not. They will probably stay at the Grand Paris. But, the kids will want to stay over at least once, if not more.” She shrugged. “I’m sure they will be over the moon when I introduce you.”

“I can’t wait.” He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. She sighed in contentment, closing her eyes and falling asleep easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter. . . finally.  
> I don't actually know if Canada Goose had puny tea towels, but it is a fake story about fake people so I made it up.  
> The marriageable age of Andorra is actually 16, which is a little young in my opinion.  
> I would hate if someone was in my business twenty- four seven  
> Yay fluffy snow ball fight, they would definitely dominate against Gorilla and Atlanta.  
> Not the shower scene I thought I would be writing.  
> Don't worry if you are confused by the names of the family, so am I.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.


	6. Visiting Family

Marinette woke up to an empty bed, that was not hers. She blinked her eyes, disoriented for a second before remembering last night. Then she looked around for Adrien. After a couple minutes she got out of the bed and looked for the kwamis too. It seemed she was alone in the room. She was about to swallow her pride and leave the room in Adrien’s shirt and her underwear when he came in carrying a tray.

“Good morning, Lovebug.” He smiled at her gesturing for her to sit back down in the bed. “I brought breakfast for breakfast in bed.”

“I chose the cheese.” Plagg announced proudly, zooming over to Marinette for pets. She chuckled as she settled back into the bed. Then gaped when she saw the enormous selection of food Adrien carried in.

“Yeah,” he chuckled at her expression, hand going to scratch the back of his neck. “The chefs might have been a little excited that you stayed over. They really want to impress you.” He motioned to the different types of pastries that were stacked on the tray.

She snorted. “Consider me impressed.” Her hand hesitated over the tray, not sure what she wanted to try. She finally picked a raspberry filled pastry and sank her teeth into it, moaning at the taste. “This may not be as good as Papa’s, but it is a close second.” Adrien chuckled and reached for his own treat.

They talked as they ate, only finishing off a third of the food that had been offered. Adrien handed her her phone and a new outfit for the day. “I think you might have gotten a text from your mom earlier.” He told her as he stood to go get dressed.

Marinette unlocked her phone and read the message. “Oh, what time is it? Nona is getting in at noon.” She looked around for a clock before remembering that her phone had one, it was eleven thirty. “Shit! Kitty, I have to be home, like now.” She jumped up and started getting dressed in the middle of the room. Adrien only froze for half a second when he walked into the room and found a half-dressed Marinette.

“Uh, umm, yeah. I’ll get Gorilla.” He finally found his tongue as Marinette pulled her shirt over her head. He headed out before her, since she was still rather frantically getting ready.

After pulling a brush through her hair she grabbed her purse and her shoes and jogged down the stairs. Running smack into a long lean body.

When she looked up she found Gabriel Agreste staring down at her. “Ahh, umm. Good morning, Mr. Agreste.” She tried to smile.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng.” Her awkward smile dropped. She noticed that he called her by her last name when he was not particularly pleased with her and Adrien. “I was unaware that you stayed the night last night.” His eyes looked her up and down with slight dissatisfaction.

“Well, it was late when we got back. So, it was easier to just stay here and leave in the morning.” She shrugged as her voice got higher towards the end of her sentence.

“I see. And you slept. . . where? Might I ask.” Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Uh, we shared the bed.” His eyebrow raised. Luckily Adrien rounded the corner at that moment.

“Princess, I thought you were going to be la- Father!” He stopped abruptly.

“So, Miss Dupain-Cheng stayed in your room last night?” Gabriel started again. Adrien blushed just as much as Marinette.

“Yes, and we _slept_. That is it.” His hand went to wrap around Marinette’s.

“Very well,” Gabriel seemed to relax and consider something. “I have unexpected business to attend to outside of the country.” Adrien opened his mouth to protest, but Gabriel cut him off. “I realize it is an inconvenient time, with the holidays approaching. But, it must be dealt with. Now I am loath to leave you completely alone for the holidays and it seems that you and . . .Marinette are being. . . responsible.”

“I don’t understand what you are saying, Father.” Adrien was trying to follow the train of this conversation, but he wasn’t catching on.

“I spoke with Marinette’s parents and they would be happy to host you while I am away.” Gabriel explained quickly. Shocking both teens into silence. “You should pack your belongings tonight, as I leave tomorrow morning. I will be in touch with the Dupain-Chengs and if anything untoward occurs the consequences will be severe.” Gabriel warned before turning and leaving two dumbstruck teens behind.

“Umm. . . what?” Plagg broke the silence, equally confused.

“Doesn’t matter,” Tikki piped in, “Marinette is going to be late if we don’t get going now.” She pulled on her chosen’s hair to get her to start moving.

They still hadn’t processed it by the time they made it to the bakery. “Adrien, dear! So good to see you again.” Sabine engulfed him in a hug. “Where is your stuff? Did your father change his mind about having you stay here? That man. . .”

“So, Adrien really is going to stay here for Christmas?” Marinette finally spoke.

“Only if he wants to.” Tom came up behind the group, placing a gentle hand on the blond’s shoulder. Everyone’s eyes went to him.

“I want nothing more.” He said quietly. Sabine ‘awwed’ and rushed to give him a hug, just as the door burst open. Nona Gina came in carrying bags upon bags. Followed by Marinette’s aunt and uncle and their months-old baby.

“Marinetta, Tom, Sabine, I am here. Where is my Familia?” She dropped her bags, looking around the counter for everyone.

“Nona!” Marinette jumped the counter and hugged her grandma. “I’m so happy you could make it. How was Cambodia? And Costa Rica?”

“It was wonderful, my fairy.” Her eyes landed on an awkward Adrien in the background. “And who is this bello uomo?”

“Nona, this is Adrien. He was at my birthday party a couple years ago. He’s my boyfriend.” Adrien walked forward, placing a gentle hand around Marinette’s waist and extending his other for a handshake.

“Piacere di conoscerti.” Gina laughed as she shook his hand. Marinette just looked at him in confusion.

“I like this one.” She turned to the other adults in the room. “Carina let Marinetta have the baby so that we can go check into our hotel. We will be back shortly.” Marinette’s eyes went wide as she was handed the small child. She was used to Manon, not an infant.

“Don’t worry, nipote. Your mother will help if you need it.” She handed a diaper bag to Adrien and kissed the top of Marinette’s head. “It is good to see you all grown up.” Armando held the door open for his wife and mother-in-law as they left. Everyone waving and saying they would be back in half an hour.

“Breadstick why don’t you and Adrien take Lucy upstairs, where it will be quieter?” Her father suggested. Marinette nodded and slowly made her way to the back with the sleeping infant, Adrien close behind her.

“Since when do you speak Italian?” Marinette finally asked, her eyes not leaving the baby in her arms.

“Well, you said that your grandma was coming, and I remembered she was Italian, so I thought it would be best if I knew how to say a couple things.” He scratched the back of his head, not telling her that he had stayed up half the night working on his pronunciation.

“You are such a sweet dork.” She turned to him as they got to her front door. The look on his face was so full of love that she almost couldn’t breathe. Their eyes were locked together and neither had the strength to separate.

“This is sweet and all, but I am hungry.” Plagg, floated between them, breaking the connection.

“Plagg! They were having a moment.” Tikki whisper shouted at her other half.

“Yeah, and they will have a billion more in their lifetime. I want food.” He sighed dramatically. Baby Lucy made a cooing noise in Marinette’s arms, causing all four of them to look down at her. “Aww a little kitten.” Plagg flew over and nuzzled at Lucy. The little baby cooed again.

“Are you going to call our children kittens too?” Marinette asked as Adrien opened the door for her.

“Would you prefer I call them bugs?” Plagg asked sarcastically as Tikki protested.

“I guess you’re right.” She sank into the couch, carefully laying Lucy on her legs that were propped up on the coffee table. “She is so little.” Adrien came to sit gently beside her, his finger going to stroke Lucy’s hand. Lucy immediately attached to the digit in her sleep and Adrien’s mouth opened in awe.

“She’s got such a strong grip.” He said in wonder. His thumb stroking the back of her hand. “And her skin is so soft.” Marinette leaned into him and he put an arm around her shoulder.

“Look how little her feetsies are.” Marinette put her thumb next to the little foot. They were about the same size, Marinette’s thumb being a bit bigger. “Do you want to hold her?” The designer looked up at her boyfriend. His eyes went wide with fear.

“She is so little. What if I hurt her?” He really wanted to hold her, but he was so afraid he would do it wrong.

“Don’t worry, Kitty. Just put your arms like this.” She showed him how to hold his arms. “All you have to remember is to support her head.” Marinette lifted Lucy up from her legs and gently settled her into Adrien’s arms. He was super tense, back straight, arms straining. “Relax, Kitty. You are doing great.” Marinette rested her head on Adrien’s shoulder.

“She is so light.” The blond relaxed little by little as the minutes ticked by. Marinette took Lucy back when she started to get fussy. She stood and held the baby, rocking her gently and humming a lullaby. Adrien came up behind her, arms wrapping around her waist, chin going to her shoulder.

That was how her family found them when they came up. Adrien blushed as he extracted himself from Marinette, so that she could hand Lucy over to her mother. “You did very good with her.” Carina smiled down at the two. It was very obvious that she was related to Tom, with her tall stature and brown hair. She wasn’t as brawny as him, but she wasn’t far off.

“Do you two plan to have children?” Armando asked with a heavy Italian accent. The teens blushed.

“Uhh, we are still a little young.” Marinette laughed awkwardly, looking anywhere but Adrien. Armando laughed at their reaction.

“I did not mean now. In the future, of course.” He leaned forward, waiting for an answer, as the other adults eavesdropped from the kitchen.

“Marinette and I want three kids at the most. But, not until after Marinette is a successful designer.” Adrien wrapped his arms around her middle, resuming their previous pose, sans baby. Armando’s eyes widened a bit before he laughed again.

“Very good to hear.” He patted Adrien on the back. It was meant to be good naturedly, but Armando was as tall as his wife and as broad as Tom, meaning the ‘gentle’ pat was a bit stronger than a normal gentle pat. But Adrien was Chat Noir, he could handle it. He thought to himself as he hid the wince

“Adrien, dear, why don’t you head back home and grab your stuff so that you can be back for dinner.” Sabine suggested from the kitchen. Adrien looked confused.

“I thought I wasn’t staying until tomorrow?” He asked.

“Don’t be silly, son. Might as well join the rest of the family for dinner. Bean’s side will be here around six, then we are all heading out to Chez Trassoudaine.” Adrien nodded, gave Marinette a quick peck on the cheek and headed down to the waiting car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Gabriel lightening up? The apocalypse is coming. LOL  
> Some Italian translations (if you need them):  
> bello uomo = handsome man  
> Piacere di conoscerti = Nice to meet you  
> nipote = niece  
> BTW, I lowkey have baby fever right now, so you might be subject to a couple chapters of Marinette and Adrien babysitting some rugrats. It will be super cute and probably funny.  
> More family to come in the next chapter.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.


	7. Chaos and Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to ease all the family members into this chapter, but I know it is confusing. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help with the confusion. If all else fails just assume the person is a cousin :)  
> Decided to bump the rating just in case things got a little more heated. No promises, but it is pretty likely. Still no smut. . . yet

Marinette hummed to herself as she made it up the stairs, intent on taking a shower and getting ready for dinner. It was sure to be a lively event. “There’s something on your balcony again, Marinette.” Tikki called, looking up and out the skylight.

“That cat!” She made her way up to her widow’s walk. “Why doesn’t he just give me these things?” She muttered to herself, pulling the small box close. The lid said Schwann, which meant it was more jewelry. She slowly pulled the lid off to show Tikki the silver charm bracelet.

“Oh, how cute.” The kwami floated closer to admire the charms. There were seven: a yin and yang, a cat, a ladybug, a crown, an M, an A, and coordinates.

“What are these coordinates to?” Marinette moved down to her computer to type the numbers in. They ended up being in the middle of a street not far from the school. Tikki ‘awwed’ and Marinette just looked at her in confusion. “I don’t get it.”

“It’s where you two first met.” Tikki gestured to the street view. It really was the exact spot that Ladybug had fallen from the sky and gotten tangled up with Chat Noir. Marinette giggled to herself.

“He’s so sentimental.” She looked down at the charm bracelet. “It might be a little obvious if I wear this though.” She thought aloud to herself. She sighed as she placed it gently in her jewelry box, instead pulling out the rings he had gotten her a couple days ago.

* * *

 

Adrien tried to pack as quickly as possible. But, he didn’t quite know what to pack. Should he bring formal clothes? How formal? A suit? Would he need a tux? How many ties? What should he wear for tonight? He paced back and forth in his closet.

“Kid, you are stressing me out. Could you stop with the pacing?” Plagg floated in front of the blond with his hands on his hips.

“What do I bring?!” Adrien pulled at his hair. “I want to make a good impression, but what if I show up too dressed up? What happens if I dress down and look like a slob? Her grandparents are going to disapprove. She will see what a mess I am, leave me for someone better. And I will have to spend the rest of my life alone. . . with you!” Plagg facepalmed.

“You are way overreacting. Just grab a couple nice shirts for now. I’m sure Buginette will tell you if you need something more. Then you can scamper back here and grab what you need. It’s not like you are leaving the country.” Plagg sighed when Adrien nodded his head numbly.

“That . . . that makes sense. I can do that.” He quirked a brow at his kwami. “Did you just help me?”

“What are you talking about?” Plagg huffed. “I am very helpful. I should be the god of helpfulness, or whatever.” Adrien snorted.

“Yeah, okay.” He said sarcastically. He packed the clothes he thought he might need, foregoing the suit, and went to grab his toiletries. “Are you ready to go Plagg?” He called from the bathroom.

“I’m not sure I want to come. You don’t seem to appreciate my company.” Adrien peeked his head out the door and found a floating Plagg, arms crossed, back turned. He rolled his eyes.

“I am sorry, oh great one. You are extremely helpful, all the time. Now are you ready to go?”

“I don’t appreciate the sarcasm, but the sentiment was right. Maybe Marinette will appreciate me more.” The black cat zoomed into the pocket of Adrien’s maroon button up.

“Yeah, that’ll happen.” He smoothed his hands down his dark jeans and grabbed his bags, hoping he was dressed properly for a Dupain-Cheng family dinner.

* * *

 

Adrien hesitated outside the front door. Should he knock? He was staying here, did that mean he could just walk in? Plagg groaned from his spot, he shot out, knocked twice, and hid back in his chosen’s pocket before Adrien could say anything. Adren was about to yell at him when Tom opened the door.

“Adrien!” They were always so happy to see him. It was a pleasant change. “Come on in. We should get you a key, so that you don’t have to wait for one of us.” The large baker had already started rummaging through the little table that sat by the front door. “Here you go, son.” He offered a small key. “Don’t worry about knocking anymore.”

Adrien’s eyes were wide as he took the offered key. “Adrien, dear. You look lovely. Do you need help getting your stuff up to Marinette’s room?” He opened and closed his mouth a couple times before finally finding his voice.

“I’m staying in Marinette’s room?” He asked in disbelief. The adults laughed.

“Don’t worry dear. We are under the assumption that you two have already shared a bed. We figured it would save us from ‘catching you’ sneaking into Marinette’s late at night. We just ask that you two be smart.” Adrien blushed to the roots of his hair.

“We will. I mean, we aren’t doing anything. But, if we do. Which we won’t, anytime soon.” Tom and Sabine laughed at his sentence skills.

“You two really are made for each other. Head on up.” Sabine motioned with her head toward the stairs. Adrien nodded jerkily and carried his things up through the trap door.

He peaked through the trap door and laughed when he saw Marinette sitting at her vanity. She looked at him through the mirror. “What’s so funny, Kitty?”

“We match.” He came all the way into the room, gesturing to his maroon shirt and dark pants, then to her maroon sweater, tucked into a black skirt with black tights. She laughed with him.

“We always are on the same wavelength.” She went back to putting on some lipstick, not necessarily paying attention to Adrien as he walked closer.

“Can I do your hair?” He asked, hands sinking into her dark blue tresses. She hummed in approval and he grabbed the brush and a couple rubber bands. His hands moved with a practiced ease as he braided her hair on one side, ending in a cute little bun at the nape of her neck.

Marinette inspected his work once she was done with her makeup. “Rowan has been teaching you some new things, hasn’t he?” she smiled at him through the mirror again. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Not my fault it gets boring on sets. I think Indigo might have rubbed off a bit on you too.” His eyes went to her very kissable red lips. She laughed and leaned against him, her hand resting over his.

“Maybe a bit. I miss them.” She turned in his arms. “Do you think they would come to Christmas dinner if I invited them?” Marinette looked up at him with big blue eyes.

“They would be crazy to deny the invite if your parents or uncle are cooking.” She shoved at him and he caught her wrist. “You got the bracelet, right?” His brows furrowed, when he noticed she wasn’t wearing it.

“Of course I did, you dramatic cat. You could have just given it to me in person.” She shook her head.

“Where is the fun in that?”

“I bet Plagg would rather you give it to me as Adrien, instead of misusing your powers to flower your girlfriend with gifts.” She countered. Plagg made a noise of agreement from the other side of the room, causing Tikki and Marinette to giggle.

“Don’t worry, he secretly loves it. He would never tell you, but he is a romantic at heart.”

“Yeah he is!” Tikki shouted causing Plagg to groan. Marinette giggled again.

“But, you aren’t wearing it?” Adrien turned his attention back to his girlfriend. Marinette sighed.

“It’s a bit on the nose, don’t you think?” She swiped at his nose. “A ladybug and a black cat charm. But I did decide that I want to wear these more often.” She held up her left hand, so he could see the rings. He smiled brightly before frowning a bit.

“You know you don’t have to.” She smiled at him.

“I want to. Besides, who cares what everyone thinks.” He couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face before leaning in and capturing her lips in a kiss.

“Kids! It’s time to head to the restaurant!” Sabine yelled up from downstairs. They separated quickly, checking hair and makeup for displacement and smudging.

“Always interrupted.” Marinette sighed before grabbing her purse and Adrien’s hand. Leading the way down to the main floor.

* * *

 

The poor model thought he knew what he was getting into. Marinette had listed off quite a few names last night, so he expected he would be overwhelmed with new faces. He, however, was not prepared for the amount of energy that these people exuded.

Tom’s side of the family was already there. Gina and Tom bantering easily about her settling down somewhere. Carina cradling little Lucy. And Armando walking up to greet them. “Good to see you again, Adrien.” He patted the boy on the shoulder again and he gritted his teeth against the pain. These people really didn’t know their own strength.

“Zio, you don’t have to test him every time you see him. Let up on the ‘friendly’ shoulder pats.” Marinette chastised the larger man. He chortled.

“Well, the boy doesn’t even flinch. I approve, Cookie.” Marinette groaned as her uncle walked away.

“Does he do that to everyone?” Marinette laughed to herself.

“Ask Nino. We were only twelve when Zio thought Nino might have his sights on me.” She shook her head. “Poor Nino.” They laughed together. “Ready to meet everyone.” She pulled him towards the crowd of people who all vaguely resembled each other.

“Not even close.” He joked.

“Come on, this is not as bad as a red carpet.” She pouted. He smiled back at her.

“You’re right, this is worse.” Plagg laughed from his coat jacket and Marinette huffed. “If I mess up on a red carpet there will always be another. If I mess up here there is no going back.”

“You’re being dramatic.” She finally pulled him into the group, starting with uncle Cheng. “Shushu,” she called to him. “good to see you again!” The chef smiled down at his niece.

“And you, Marinette. I am happy to be here.” He engulfed her in a hug she wasn’t expecting. When he let her go she motioned to Adrien.

“You remember Adrien.” Adrien stepped forward and bowed respectfully. Greeting him in Chinese.

“Yes, it is good to see you.” Uncle Cheng frowned. “But, my French has improved much over the years. Did your mother not tell you? We don’t need an interpreter anymore.” Marinette and Adrien blushed.

“Umm, he’s not here as an interpreter, although he will probably be useful.” She added in an afterthought. “He is my-” Adrien cut in speaking quickly in Chinese. Cheng’s eyes widened with his grin. He replied to whatever Adrien had said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Let me introduce you to the rest of the family, young Adrien.” Cheng switched back to French after shooting a look in Marinette’s direction. When he turned around Marinette shot her boyfriend a look.

 _What was that about?_ She mouthed at him. He just shrugged and smiled, turning his attention back to Cheng as he brought people closer.

“This is my wife, Ling.” Adrien bowed again, but the woman took his hand and kissed both of his cheeks.

“That is what family do here, no?” Ling asked. Adrien had to fight the blush at so readily being accepted as part of the family.

“Guma. I haven’t seen you in so long.” Marinette and Ling hugged tightly.

“Did you get the pattern for the qipao I sent you?” Marinette pulled away and nodded.

“I made it for Mamman, a few years ago.” They continued talking, Adrien just smiling at Marinette’s side. Until something attached to Adrien’s leg. He looked down in surprise and found a barely toddling baby wrapped around his right leg. Ling smiled at the baby, bending to pick him up.

“This is Fai. My daughter, Meili, and her husband, Ping’s, youngest.” The baby opened and closed his hands in Adrien’s direction, leaning out of his grandma’s arms. Adrien opened his arms for Fai and the baby quickly giggled as he was placed in the blond’s grip.

“How are Ting and Yan doing?” Marinette asked, her eyes flickering to two girls that Adrien assumed were twins. They were probably eight, wearing similar dresses in different colors. Adrien tried to pay attention to the conversation, but Fai was far more wiggly than Lucy had been and he was struggling to keep a hold of the baby.

Marinette reached for Fai, just as Adrien was about to ask for some assistance. She didn’t even stop her conversation as he passed the one year old over, settling him on her hip with ease.

“Time to eat!” Tom called out. Marinette’s eyes scanned her family for Meili, Fai’s mom. Instead Ling just took her grandson back and ushered them into the restaurant.

Apparently, the Dupain-Chengs rented out the entire restaurant for the evening. Which honestly made sense with the size of their get together. “You still doing good, Kitty.” Marinette laced her hand with his under the table. He nodded.

“I still feel like I have no idea who anyone is.” He whispered to her. They were sat in the middle of the table. Tom and Sabine in front of them. Cheng Sifu was next to Adrien and Carina next to Marinette.

“You get used to not really knowing everyone. Most of the time you just hug everyone and assume that you are related to them somehow. If not, they are close enough to be related to you.” She shrugged. He just chuckled at her nonchalance.

“And you thought the red carpet was chaotic.” She smiled at him.

Adrien assumed that dinner would be fairly quiet, small talk and business talk, like when he ate dinner with his father. He did not expect the absolute revelry that occurred.

People spoke over one another, trying to get their versions of stories across. Many times, a story would start in one language, and then switch between two or three others before it reached its conclusion. Food was passed constantly. On a few occasions rolls were thrown across the room, when someone asked for one, or if someone was being particularly cheeky. Tom bemoaned the wasting of such fine bread.

Marinette had to keep reminding him of how everyone was related to one another, but she seemed to be having a good time. Adding in and correcting parts of stories from when she was young. At first Adrien was nervous to say anything, but it quickly became obvious that he was the person to talk to. Everyone made sure to tell an embarrassing story about Marinette. Causing her to throw much of the flying bread. He started to add his own stories in and quickly got reamed by a roll.

“Traitor.” She accused with a wide smile on her face. He pulled her chair closer, clutching at her hand.

“I would never, Princess.” He kissed her hand and she flushed cherry red. The adults all cooed at the two.

“Biaomai!” Marinette’s eyes snapped from his as she looked down at her cousin beside her.

“Hey, An.” She picked up the five-year-old. She looked at Adrien and mouthed _Wei’s daughter._ Okay, he could do this. That meant that this little one was Cheng Sifu’s son’s daughter. . . he thought.

“Your hair is pretty.” An twirled her own hair.

“Xiexie, Adrien did it.” He suddenly found wide brown eyes staring at him.

“Can you do mine?” The little girl grabbed at his hands. Adrien smiled and agreed. They went to the end of the table, where there was space and he soon found that he was surrounded by Marinette’s cousins.

Marinette laughed to herself as she watched her boyfriend braid An’s hair first, Then, Ting’s. Then, Yan’s. Her attention changed when her grandma Cheng sat down next to her. “He is a good one.” Her grandma’s eyes were trained on Adrien as he lifted An above his head, sending her into a fit of giggles. The other girls then insisted that they be lifted next.

“I think so too, Nainai.” He shot her a look that screamed ‘save me.” But, she shrugged her shoulders. Her own look saying, ‘you got yourself into this mess’.

“They say that soul mates are able to communicate without words. It seems that you two have that ability.” Marinette blushed.

“I think so too.”

“Mari, save me!” She looked up at her dramatic cat. He had An on his back and one twin on either leg. Even so he walked over to her with little trouble. Her grandma patted her cheek and they stood up together.

“You got yourself into this mess, Kitten.” She crossed her arms and settled with her weight on one hip. He put on his best kitten eyes. Her grandma barked a laugh and then shot some Chinese off at her great-nieces. They got off Adrien quickly and he snapped straight almost instantly.

“I am very pleased to meet you.” He bowed respectfully. Then his eyes widened, and he repeated himself in Chinese. Marinette’s grandma laughed again, spoke in rapid Chinese and patted Adrien on the cheek.

Marinette watched as her grandma walked away, to sit next to her sleeping grandpa, and a blush rose heavily on her boyfriend’s face. “What did she say?” He jumped when he realized that she had come closer to him without realizing.

“She said she better be invited to the wedding.” He laughed and scratched the back of his neck. They sat down in a couple chairs, his arm going around her shoulder, her hand lacing her fingers with his.

“So, when is this wedding?” Wei, Uncle Cheng’s son pipped in. Startling the couple.

“Apparently they are eloping in Andorra, once Mari turns sixteen.” His wife, Yue added.

“I hope we get invited when they elope.” Meili shot a look at her brother, while struggling with little Fai.

“Do you really blame them, Meili?” Sabine smiled at her cousins. “Remember at my wedding. Uncle was drunk before the ceremony started. He ended up passed out at the reception started and came to when we were cutting the cake.” Everyone laughed at the memory.

“He knocked over the present table, if I remember correctly.” Tom added, leaning back in his chair, with a hand over his stomach.

“So, we won’t be invited when they elope? Can we at least see the ring that everyone is going on about?” Marinette blushed.

“It’s not an engagement ring.” She protested weakly, holding out her hand anyway.

“Woah, that is nicer than the ring that Ping got me when we were engaged.” Meili stated, a weak ‘hey’ coming from her husband. “If, it’s not an engagement ring then what is it?” Her eyes turned to Adrien. Who suddenly felt very warm at the attention.

“Yeah, Kitty. Go ahead and tell them how ridiculously sappy you are.” Marinette nudged him with her elbow. He smiled nervously.

“It was for the fifth day of Christmas.” The looks of confusion he got had him explaining further. “You know the Christmas song: _Twelve Days of Christmas_. Well the fifth day is five golden rings, so. . .” He held out her hand with the rings on it.

“Has he really gotten you something from each day of the song?” Carina asked dubiously.

“Yes.” Marinette groaned and dropped her head back to rest on his shoulder.

“Like the chickens and everything?” Marinette laughed.

“Well not technically. He got me a pear candle and an azalea bonsai on the first day.”

“You looked up what kind of tree it was?” He asked in wonder.

“Of course, Kitty. I wanted to make sure I took care of it properly.” Someone cleared their throat and they realized belatedly that they had been staring at each other longer than necessary. Marinette coughed in embarrassment.

“Umm, then he got me turtles, like the candy. The third day was these cute chicken shaped yarn holders. Then a frame with four calling birds etched on the side. The five rings.” She motioned with her hand. “Yesterday’s was six tea towels. I think he was stretching it a bit, since the company was Canada _Goose_.” She teased. “And today I found a charm bracelet from Schwann with seven charms on it.”

“You found?” Yue asked. Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Yeah. He refuses to give them to me in person. So, I have to find them. I assume he has my friend, Alya, help him.”

“Ruins the fun if I just give it to you.” He reiterated, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

“What were the charms?” Meili had finally calmed Fai down and he was sleeping in her arms. Marinette smiled.

“Sentimental things, our initials, the coordinates of where we first met.” She smiled up at him and his eyes crinkled knowing that she knew the significance of the coordinates.

“Well, the Cheng women need sentimental men to keep them happy.” Marinette’s Nainai pointed out.

“Which is why Adrien reminds me so much of my Tom when he was younger.” Her Nona stated, pinching her son’s cheeks. The table laughed at the growing blush on the teens’ face.

“Perhaps Marinetta and her new innamorato could take the young ones to the bakery so the adults could have their own catch up time.” It was more of an order than a suggestion.

A sleeping Lucy was deposited into Marinette’s arms, while Adrien was handed a sleeping Fai. Ting and Yan linked hands, while An’s older brother, Bolin took her hand. Marinette sighed, shouldering two diaper bags. “Of course, Nona. Come on biao xiongdi.”

Adrien quickly grabbed the bags from her, carefully juggling the two without waking up Fai. Marinette led the way as her cousins followed, Adrien taking up the back.

“They will make great parents one day.” Marinette’s grandfather said, having finally woken up. Uncle Cheng laughed at his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter, yay  
> This is totally my family, roasting each other, throwing things, talking over each other. Complete madness.  
> Time for some translations, I totally stole these from google translate, so if they are wrong I am deeply sorry:  
> Zio = uncle (italian)  
> Shushu = uncle (chinese)  
> Guma = aunt (chinese)  
> Biaomai = cousin (chinese)  
> Xiexie = thank you (chinese)  
> Nainai = grandma (chinese)  
> innamorato = sweetheart/lover (italian)  
> biao xiongdi = cousins  
> Thank you for reading  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.


	8. Babysitting

Marinette awkwardly handed the keys over to Bolin. At twelve he was the next eldest, so it made sense that he would be the one to open the door. Ting and Yan disagreed. They both wanted to help too, but not by carrying the bags or anything. They wanted to open the door.

Marinette told them that they could next time and urged Bolin to just turn the damn key, her arms were getting sore from holding an unfamiliar object, Lucy. They finally got into the living room, Marinette having to stand between the twins to stop the fight, Adrien holding Fai, two diaper bags, with An holding onto his leg. They had been in charge for the ten-minute walk home and they were already exhausted.

“How bout I turn on the Ladybug and Chat Noir movie?” Marinette suggested, quickly going to the tv. “Adrien, can you get some popcorn going?” He looked around for a second, unsure.

“Umm, sure.” Rifling through the pantry while holding a sleeping one year old was harder than it looked, Adrien soon found out. He had just found the microwave popcorn when the sound of the movie started. Reaching in carefully he grabbed the box and gently, knocked everything down in front of it. Ting and Yan giggled from their spots on the couch, while Bolin sighed and got up to help.

“Xiexie.” Adrien whispered, not wanting to interrupt the movie.

“You’re welcome.” Bolin looked the flustered teen up and down. “You are not used to kids, are you?” Adrien smiled awkwardly.

“Is it that obvious?” Bolin nodded.

“You treat them like they are made of glass. Lucy may be kind of fragile, but Fai is older and a lot more durable.” Adrien nodded at the wise twelve-year-old.

“I guess that makes sense.” Bolin shrugged and switched places with Marinette.

“How’s it going, Kitty?” She asked, a stray piece of hair flying across her face.

“I found the popcorn.” He smiled, placed the box on the counter and used that free hand to caress the strand back in place.

“That’s good. I am thinking about calling in reinforcements. This movie will only last so long and Alya knows how to deal with squabbling twins better than I do.”

“Very true. I bet Nino could help too.” Marinette nodded, quickly pulling out her phone to text both friend’s the SOS. “How do you do things one handed so well?” He asked, struggling to open the popcorn box. Marinette laughed softly.

“Natural maternal instinct.” She winked and walked away, leaving him to struggle with the popcorn while she monitored the other four kids.

* * *

 

Alya and Nino came in just as the fight broke out. Ting and Yan were fighting over who should be Ladybug and who had to settle for Chat Noir, An was crying because she wanted to be Ladybug, not Rena Rogue. And Bolin was pointing out why he would be the better Chat Noir.

“Woah” The blogger froze in the doorway. Both babies were now awake and crying. Marinette was close to crying and Adrien was pouting. “Okay! All those who wish to play Ladybug and Chat Noir follow me!” She shouted into the room, rounding up Ting, Yan and An. They made their way to Marinette’s room to find the dolls that Marinette had made for Manon.

“It was stupid anyway.” Bolin sat on the couch his arms crossed. Nino sank into the couch next to him.

“Wanna play some Ultimate Mecha Strike?” The boy lit up immediately. Nino went to setting up the game while Adrien and Marinette combined efforts to calm down the two babies.

“I know I said I loved you,” Marinette started. “But I am thinking about marrying Alya at this second.” Adrien laughed.

“Kwami, me too. I didn’t know how we were going to handle that. Your parents were totally going to come home to your house on fire.”

“I know right.” She rocked Lucy and made faces at Fai. “I am going to set up a place for Lucy to have tummy time. Can you change Fai’s diaper?” Adrien pulled a face, but he had no clue what tummy time was so. . .

“Yeah, I um, will totally do that.” He pulled the diaper bag out. Rifling through it he found a changing pad, a diaper, some wipes and some cream that had a baby with a shiny butt on it, so he assumed it would be something he needed. Putting it all on the kitchen table he laid Fai down on the pad. “Okay, little man. I have never done this before, so you are totally going to help me out right.” The baby babbled a bit, he hoped it meant Fai was agreeing with him. He should have known his luck wouldn’t be that good.

First, who designed baby clothes? They were like impossible to unsnap. Especially when said baby found joy in kicking its changer in the face. When Adrien finally pulled the onesie up over the diaper he took a moment to breathe. Second, Fai kept trying to roll over onto his belly and get up, it was really not helping the process. He used one arm to pin the infant to the table and the other to unlatch the damn diaper tabs. When he pulled the front of the diaper down he did not expect to get hit in the chest by a stream of. . . pee. Marinette burst out laughing as he pushed the diaper back down.

“Oh, Kitty.” Marinette quickly left Lucy on the padded ground that she had set up, nudging her boyfriend out of the way. Her hands moved quickly as she took off the soiled diaper, rubbed some cream on the red patches on Fai’s tooshy and whipped on another diaper. She clipped the onesie back in place and set the little one on his feet to explore. “Why don’t you go change into your pajamas. I can look after them for a bit.”

“How did you even. . . ? Yeah I am going to change. . . out of this.” She pecked him on the cheek, careful to avoid touching him.

“Just leave the shirt in the kitchen sink, I will put something on it as soon as you come down.” He nodded. When he got into Marinette’s room he found Alya well in control of the three little girls, playing with the Miraculous dolls.

He changed into his pajamas and padded bock down the stairs after quickly slipping some cheese and cookies to the kwamis. When he got down to the living room he found Marinette playing peek-a-boo with Fai while Lucy wiggled on her tummy nearby. He folded himself on the floor next to Lucy and handed her a little teething ring. She threw it with all her might across the room.

“Why am I so bad at this?” He huffed out, mainly to himself.

“You’re an only child. Makes sense that you don’t know what to do with kids.” Marinette comforted him.

“You’re an only child too.” He pointed out. She smiled and shrugged.

“But I have cousins.” She gestured with Fai. “And I watch Manon. You just need a little more practice. You’re not that bad when Amelia and Jacques come over.” Adrien smiled, it was fun when those two little ones came over.

“That was one time.”

“And you will get better and better each time.” She stood up and leaned down to kiss him. “By the time we have kids you will be a pro.” He turned his face up to steal a longer kiss but was interrupted by Nino’s gagging.

“Could you two stop being disgustingly in love? The kid and I are trying to kick some Mecha butt.” Bolin laughed with Nino.

“Oh, you are so on. I could kick both of your butts, while holding a one year old.” Marinette challenged. Nino looked nervous, Bolin didn’t yet know to be afraid. Be very afraid of competitive Marinette.

An hour later, Fai was sleeping in Marinette’s arms as she wiped the floor with both Nino and Bolin. The two boys groaned as her Mecha did a victory dance. “I should have warned you. My princess is a force to be reckoned with.” Adrien laughed and gave Marinette a quick kiss. “I am going to check on the girls.”

He met Alya on the stairs, raising an eyebrow at the suspicious lack of noise coming from the room. Alya put a finger to her lips. “They’re asleep.” She whispered.

They tiptoed back down the stairs and Alya relayed the message to Marinette. “Did you chloroform them?” Marinette asked incredulously. Alya laughed.

“Nah, I’m just that good. Come on Nino, our work here is done.” Marinette one arm hugged her best friend.

“You are a life saver Als. Are you coming over tomorrow?”

“You know it. I love the free pastries that I get when I help out in the bakery. Plus, don’t think I didn’t notice young Agreste’s suit case in there. I want all the detes, tomorrow.” Marinette laughed.

“Of course you do.” She turned to Nino, who was gently placing a blanket over a sleeping Bolin. “Thank you, Nino. Extra treats for you tomorrow too.” She kissed him on the cheek and they made their way out together, hand-in-hand.

“Do I get an extra treat for helping out?” Adrien came up behind her, his lips instantly going to her neck. She hummed, eyes closing and head falling back to give him more access.

“I can probably give you a little more sugar. But, first” she turned toward him. . . and put Fai in his arms. “take Fai. My arms are killing me.” He was about to protest, but she kissed him long and hard. Making it difficult for him to remember that he was holding a baby. She pulled back, slightly out of breath. “Thank you for helping me with my cousins.”

He used a free hand to push her hair back in place. “If I play my cards right, they will be my cousins too, one day.”

“Can’t wait.” She kissed him one more time then went to lay next to Lucy on the floor. He followed her, placing Fai on his chest and relaxing back onto a discarded couch cushion. Marinette lifted Lucy to her chest and curled up next to Adrien, their foreheads almost touching. “I love you, Kitty.”

He kissed her nose. “Love you too, bug.” Slowly his eyes grew too heavy to keep open.

Marinette’s family found them all sleeping in various places around the apartment. Bolin sprawled on the couch, the girls piled among each other in Marinette’s room. And Marinette and Adrien were curled together, two babies resting peacefully within their embrace. Sabine made sure to take a few, hundred, pictures before waking the two up.

“You two should head up to bed. We have a long day tomorrow.” Sabine kissed both on the forehead before the teens gave up the kids to their respective parents. Carina took Lucy and headed out with a quick goodbye. Meili took Fai, while Ping grabbed Ting and Yan from upstairs. And Yue carried An down while Wei piggy backed a still dozing Bolin.

They stumbled their way up to Marinette’s bed and fell back asleep without any other form of communication. Tikki giggled as she and Plagg pulled the covers up over their chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter  
> Next chapter will start the Christmas traditions  
> Be prepared because my family is super extra, so we have a lot of Christmas traditions.  
> Thanks for reading  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.


	9. Starting the Traditions

“Kitty, we have to wake up.” Marinette murmured into Adrien’s shoulder, not yet willing to open her own eyes.

“Nope.” He pulled her closer, sinking farther under the covers.

“Marinette, there is something on your balcony.” Tikki bobbed against the bluenette’s head as her eyes popped open.

“Did you get up early, just to put something on my balcony?” She asked heatedly. The blond shook his head.

“That would have been me.” Plagg admitted, grinning sheepishly.

“You too, Plagg. I thought we were the level-headed ones here.” Adrien pulled her back down so her could put his lips against her collar bone.

“Told you he was a secret romantic.”

“Et tu, Brute.” Plagg complained from his spot on the chaise.

“Well, are you going to go get it. I want to know what it is.” Tikki bounced excitedly against Marinette’s head again.

“Then you go open it.” Adrien gasped dramatically. “Fine.” She groaned. “But you are coming with me.” She pulled him up by his shirt and made their way through the skylight. She opened the box and found eight different shades of cream eyeshadow from the company Milk Makeup. “Okay, now you are really grasping at straws.”

“Hey, would you rather me get you eight legit maids a milking. Because I can do that.” She laughed at his pout.

“That’s okay. I like these. I’ve never tried this brand before though.” They hopped back down into her room.

“Indigo suggested it. She knew I was struggling to come up with something for today, so she told me to get these. She even picked out the colors too.”

“Well, make sure you thank her for me.”

“Will do, my lady.” He paused looking at the clock, it was only seven in the morning. “Marinette why are we awake so early on a day where we don’t have anything to do?” He asked dumbfounded. Marinette snorted as she wiggled into some comfy jeans.

“That is where you are wrong, my friend. This is Christmas time, we always have something we have to do. And you are staying here, which means you get to join in on all the fun.” She said fun as if it wasn’t going to be very much fun.

“Ummm, okay. And what are we doing on this fine, cold, early morning?” She hummed in thought for a second, putting on a bra underneath her shirt.

“First we are going to the homeless shelter to help serve breakfast.” She stripped her sleep shirt, not noticing how Adrien froze the second the thing went over her head. She stood there for a second trying to right her current shirt before putting it on. “Then we are going to come back and help in the bakery, Alya and Nino will meet up with us then.” She looked back at him. “Are you paying attention?” She asked sharply.

“You can’t just do that and expect me to be able to focus right away.” He protested.

“Do what?” She pulled her hair into her normal pigtails.

“Strip!” Her whole face went red, she hadn’t even noticed she was doing it, too caught up in the planning. “This is like the third time, woman!” He fell back onto her chaise, his hands going to his face. Marinette laughed. She walked over to her kitty and straddled his legs.

“I’m sorry, Kitten. I’ll pay more attention the next time I strip.” She ran her hands up and down his chest. “Are you more focused now?” She asked teasingly. He sat up quickly.

“Seriously, Mar. I am about two seconds away from flipping us and kissing you until neither of us can breathe.” His hands grasped at her waist, almost kneading at the flesh there.

“We really don’t have time for that.” She leaned in a little closer.

“One second away.”

“Someone will catch us.” She breathed him in.

“Too late.” He had her pinned to the chaise. Lips crashing into hers, pulling and demanding. Her hands tangled into his hair as her legs came up to rest over his hips. His hands slid up under her shirt, ghosting over each breast. She arched into him eagerly. His lips leaving hers and trailing down her neck.

“Your mom is coming up the stairs.” Tikki appeared just over Adrien shoulder, scaring both of them.

“Tikki!” Marinette jumped and pushed Adrien off of her, just as her mom came in.

“Good, you two are up. We are going to leave in fifteen minutes, so you should get ready and head down as soon as possible.” Marinette nodded, hoping it wasn’t too obvious that they had just been making out. The trap door closed, and Marinette fell back onto the chaise with a groan.

“You are a bad influence, Kitty.”

“Me!? You are the one that stirps in front of someone of the opposite gender!” Marinette scoffed.

“Yeah, my boyfriend.” She pushed his nose. “Get dressed you, alley cat.” Adrien grumbled to himself while he got ready to go. She pulled him into a quick kiss before they headed down, putting a small smile back on his face.

When Marinette said that “we” were going to help at a homeless shelter he thought she meant herself, him and her parents, not the entire Dupain-Cheng clan. But there they all were, behind the counter, helping out any way they could. Even little An was at the end of the line, handing out biscuits to anyone who wanted one. Marinette smiled when she saw him wearing the apron and gloves.

“You’ve never looked more handsome, Kitty.” She winked.

“I think you were just trying to get back at my father by making me wear this.” She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair.

“You know me so well.” They stood together for a couple more seconds before getting to work. Marinette was in the back helping with the food preparations. Since they knew Adrien wasn’t the best in the kitchen, he was tasked with serving different sides.

There seemed to be a lot of people milling around. It surprised Adrien. He would have thought he had heard of this place if there was normally so much attention. Especially the media attention that seemed to be coalescing in front of the building.

“You and Marinette’s ‘celebrity status’ seem to have garnered a bit more attention to this place than normal.” Armando appeared beside Adrien, startling him a bit.

“It’s not normally like this?” He asked as he scooped some breakfast potatoes onto a little girl’s plate. Armando quickly switched the bin out with a fresh serving.

“Nope, we get maybe one news source, but never like this.” Adrien hunched his shoulders.

“Sorry for making this more complicated. The attention to me and Marinette was supposed to die down after a week or so. I didn’t realize that people would be following us longer than that.” Armando patted him on the back. This time the gesture was definitely a friendly pressure.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not your fault those guys are hungry for a story. I’m just glad that Cookie has found someone who truly understands how wonderful she is.” Adrien smiled.

“She really is, isn’t she?” Armando laughed at the puppy dog look in his eyes.

“What are you two talking about now?” Marinette came up next to her uncle.

“Nothing important, Cookie. Isn’t it time for you and your folks to head back to the bakery?” Marinette nodded.

“I was just coming to grab Adrien.” The larger man pulled her into a hug. When they separated Adrien and Marinette made their rounds saying a quick good bye to her family.

They left the shelter in a group. Gorilla at the front, followed by Tom and Sabine, then Adrien and Marinette, with Atlanta guarding the rear. Adrien had a hold of Marinette’s hand as they walked through the crowd of paparazzi. Once that thinned they were able to walk a little more freely.

“So,” He started casually. “your dad calls you ‘breadstick’ and the rest of the family calls you ‘cookie’. Are there any other pastry related names that I should know about, Princess?”  Marinette laughed, nudging his shoulder with her own.

“No, you silly cat. Although my name does literally mean: to rise from bread.” He raised an eyebrow at her. “It’s true. Look it up.” She giggled. He pulled out his phone.

“Your dad is a genius.” He whispered in awe. That sent her into full blown laughter. Her parents wanted to know what was so funny and soon everyone was laughing. Even Gorilla had a small smile on his face.

They got to the bakery at ten and quickly started getting to work. Even with Adrien’s previous history with a mixer he was tasked with making the dough for the sugar cookies. It was nerve wracking, as everyone else flew by around him, so sure in their movements. Marinette came by every now and then to help him, but he was doing great on his own. Measuring everything twice, just to make sure it was done right.

Alya and Nino came by at noon, getting pulled into the whirlwind that was decorating Christmas cookies. “Why do we have to decorate so many cookies again?” Nino asked, his hand getting sore from holding the piping bag.

“Well a lot of people leave cookies out for Santa, but not everyone has the time to make the cookies. So, we have a tradition in the bakery where they can have their kids come and pick out which cookies they want to give to Santa and they will get a free one for each member of the group.” Marinette explained. “It’s gotten pretty popular over the last couple years, so now we have to make so many cookies.”

“That’s sweet and all, but how much longer does this last” Alya groaned. “I am getting carpel tunnel over here.” Sabine laughed as she walked into the kitchen, having heard the last statement.

“You guys have been so much help. You can have the rest of the day off.” Alya and Nino cheered. “I also want the two of you to grab a box and fill it with things for your family. And I expect your family to actually get some of the treats this year.” Her eyes landed on Nino and he laughed guiltily.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Marinette sighed in relief.

“You two grab your pastries, Adrien and I are gonna go upstairs and clean up, meet us up there when you are done.” She pulled her boyfriend by the hand, up the stairs.

“That was exhausting.” Adrien sank into the couch. “I thought modeling could be difficult, but man.” Marinette chuckled.

“Come on, Kitten. We have to get cleaned up before we go shopping.” Adrien groaned.

“You have more things planned for the day. Isn’t it time for bed yet?” He whined, sounding almost like his kwami.

“Your starting to sound like Plagg.” There were two indignant noises from the boys, making Marinette laugh. “And it is only four. We have to head to the mall for our next Christmas tradition.”

“Another?!” Marinette raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. “I mean: another, yay!” he tried halfheartedly. Marinette leaned into him, leaving a kiss on his lips.

“Don’t worry, Kitten. I think you are going to like this tradition.” He pulled her against him, making her fall onto his chest.

“Does it involve a mistletoe, because that is the only tradition I am interested in at the moment.” She smiled down at him. Their kissed soon became heated, his hands going to her hair as her hands trailed patterns into his chest. The door slammed open and they jumped a mile high, separating quickly.

“Told you they weren’t getting ready.” Alya called behind her shoulder as she stood in the doorway. “They were too busy sucking face.” Nino appeared behind her, quickly sliding ten euro into her hand. “Easy money.” Marinette groaned, her head falling to the back of the couch.

“I really wish people would stop betting on our relationship. First my parents, now you guys.”

“Should we tell her about the class pool?” Nino stage whispered behind his hand.

“What?!” Marinette sat up and looked at the two of them.

“No time.” Alya gestured with her hands. “Time to clean up so we can head to the mall before all the good ones are taken.”

“Good what?” Adrien asked. Nobody answered, and he just shrugged, pulling himself and his girlfriend up and to the kitchen sink to rinse the bakery mess from them.

Marinette pulled Adrien into the mall eagerly. This was one of her favorite traditions. “Ornaments?” Adrien asked uncertainly.

“Yeah. We get one every year. Your supposed to pick out an ornament that summarized what the year has been for you. A couple years ago I got a ladybug ornament. I want to get one with you this year.” She blushed and looked down, a little embarrassed. Adrien beamed at her admission.

“We’ve only ever had the round ones on our tree. What type of ornament should we pick?” And they were off. Adrien was like a kid in a candy shop. He never realized how many different types of decorations there were for a tree. Alya and Nino soon grew tired of them and told them that they were going to finish some last-minute shopping. But, not before Adrien could pull Nino to the side. He told him what his plan was, handed Nino a small list and a card and shooed them on their way, swearing the DJ, and his girlfriend by extension, to secrecy.

“What about this one?” Marinette asked after a couple more minutes. She held up one that looked like a little mug of hot chocolate. Two marshmallows sat at the top, with room to write their names on them. The cup read “Our First Christmas” with the date underneath.

Adrien loved it. “It’s perfect. I want to be that marshmallow.” He pointed to the one on the left.

“They are literally the same one!” Marinette laughed at him as she brought the trinket to the counter. The woman behind the counter smiled at them and had them write their names on a sheet of paper. She would inscribe the ornament for them, but they had to wait a half an hour.

“Do you want something to eat, Princess?” Adrien asked, pulling her towards the food court.

“What about Alya and Nino?” Adrien scratched the back of his neck.

“I think Nino said he was getting you something.” He lied quickly. “We should wait for them to come to us, so we don’t ruin the surprise.” Marinette nodded, confused because she had thought Nino was done with his shopping. With a shrug she let herself be pulled to the food court, where Adrien bought her some rolled ice cream.

“Yo dude! I got-” Nino broke off as he saw Marinette next to Adrien, he thought Adrien had been sitting by himself. “-the stuff, for that thing that you were talking about.” Marinette raised an eyebrow at the suddenly suspicious behavior. Alya elbowed her boyfriend.

“Yeah, we just had to grab a few other things. That is what took us so long. They wrapped them all too, so you get to have fun unwrapping your. . . stuff for that thing.” The reporter trailed off, realizing she wasn’t making things much better.

‘Thanks guys.” Adrien hastily grabbed the offered bag and handed it to Gorilla with a look. Years of working together let his body guard in on what was going on, leaving Marinette confused.

“Okay, you guys are acting weird, but I am guessing that no one is going to let me in on the secret either.” She thought for a second. “I swear to god Agreste, if you are planning on proposing and you have gotten Alya and Nino involved, I will kick all three of your asses.” She eyed them. They all shook their heads fiercely making her sigh. “Okay, let’s head home then.”

When Adrien and Marinette got home they showed their new ornament to her parents. Both of them cooed and quickly went to the decorated tree to find their own “First Christmas” ornament. It was two baguettes together wearing Santa hats.

Her parents went to bed around ten and the two decided to head up to her room to play some video games, knowing they had less of a chance of disturbing them if they got too loud. It was almost midnight when they thought about calling it a night.

They laid down in her bed, Adrien’s arms curling around her. He purred in contentment. “I could get used to this.” He sighed, nuzzling into her hair.

“Me too, Kitty. Me too.” She turned to give him a quick kiss before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, work has been kicking my butt lately.  
> I figured them volunteering at a shelter would catch some attention from reporters.  
> Adrien is starting to get in on the family business.  
> I get a new ornament every year, it is a tradition I hope to pass on to my kids.  
> What is Adrien planning, more ridiculous gifts? Probably.   
> Next chapter might have some lemon zest in it btw.


	10. Ninth Day of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, mini existential crisis makes for difficulty in writing.

“Ahem.” Marinette opened her eyes to see her mom standing over her. Sabine sent a pointed look a little ways down and Marinette realized that Adrien had a hand curled over her chest. She ‘eepped’ and pulled the blanket up, flushing multiple shades of red. With the blanket covering her situation, she tried to pry the possessive kitty’s hand off of her, while also pretending to ignore it and talk to her mom.

“Good morning, Mamman.” She smiled bashfully. Her mom smirked.

“So, it seems.” One of Sabine’s eyebrows went up. “If you two cuddle-bugs can manage, we could use your help down in the bakery. Alya and Nino are already here.” Marinette was taken aback.

“What did you bribe them with to get them here this early a second day in a row?” Sabin laughed.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. They came of their own free will and good hearts.” The Chinese woman turned and made her way down the stairs. “The free month of pastries had nothing to do with it.” She called as she closed the trap door behind her. Marinette laughed.

“You would have given that to them anyway.” She called after her mom. Then, she turned on her cat, who still hadn’t removed his hand from her person. “Oi! Time to get up, you handsy cat.” She pushed at him. He groaned loudly and pulled her back into the circle of his arms.

“Nope.” His nose went to his favorite spot on her neck, “Was someone else in the room just now?” He asked with a yawn.

“Yes.” She pulled the pillow out from under his head to smack him with it. “My mother. And_ she_ saw_ your_ paws_ all_ over_ me.” Each word punctuated by a smack of a pillow. “Stupid alley cat.” The designer huffed at the end.

“Well, I told you when we first started dating that I can’t keep my paws to myself when you look this beautiful.” She snorted.

“You must be demented from all the blows. I just woke up. I look like a mess.” He pulled her closer, his forehead resting against hers. His piercing green eyes staring deep into her clear blue ones.

“You always look beautiful.”

Was it hot in the room suddenly? It was definitely hotter in there. Who turned on the heater? She thought there might be steam coming out of her ears. She pushed him away by his nose quickly, trying to find some coherent thought. “C’mon, Kitty. We have to go help in the bakery.”

“Don’t forget your gift for the day!” Plagg flew up holding an envelope. He landed in Marinette’s hand.

“You really are a romantic, aren’t you?” Marinette scratched the kwami behind his ears for a second before turning the envelope over in her hands. “Tikki, don’t you want to know what this one is?” Her own kwami floated over and landed in Adrien’s hand.

“Nope,” she popped the ‘p’. “Plagg already told me. I like this one.” She rubbed her little hands together.

“Well, okay then.” Marinette opened the envelope and pulled the tickets out. “You got us tickets to the Russian ballet?” She asked in awe. He answered by hugging her from behind. “The Nutcracker?” She kept reading the info on the ticket stubs. “You got us box seats!?”

“Anything for my princess.” He kissed her neck, trailing up towards her ear.

“Stop trying to distract me.” Her hands fluttered at him, but he just chuckled.

“Do you find me distracting?” His trail went back down her neck, and he continued the path, up and down.

“How are we going to find time for this Kitten? We have so many dinners with my family. Not to mention the Kid’s Celebration that Chat Noir and Ladybug are supposed to be at today.” She stressed, her breathing already a little heavier.

“I already talked to your parents.” He kissed under her jaw. “I have last minute shopping to do today, that frees us up for the celebration. Then they are willing to have an early dinner Christmas Eve, so that we can make the ballet. Everything will be fine.” She sighed.

“Okay, yeah. We can do this.” He nodded behind her, his nose brushing up and down the path of kisses he had made on her neck. “But my parents are going to kill us if we don’t get down to help in the bakery pretty soon.” This time Adrien sighed.

“Always interrupted, my lady.” She gave him a quick peck before going and getting ready.

They were split up once they got to the bakery. Adrien paired with Nino as they made the sugar cookie dough in the back, Marinette and Alya decorating the already finished cookies up front. “So, girl. How does it feel, living with Adrien?” Alya nudged Marinette’s arm in between cookies. Marinette shrugged.

“Not that different, really. It’s not like he didn’t come sleep in my bed before.”

“Yeah, but he has met the family. You guys have started Christmas traditions together. This is kind of a big deal. Like solid couple stuff.” Marinette giggled.

“Yeah Alya. Almost like we love each other or something.”

“And yet, you still haven’t had sex.”

“Alya! My mom is on the other side of the door!” Marinette’s face was already getting red.

“You know I just like picking on you because you are both so innocent.” Marinette huffed.

“There is a lot more to a relationship than sex.” The designer turned her nose up. “You can’t even talk since you and Nino haven’t done anything yet either.” It was Alya’s turn to blush.

“Actually. . .” Marinette whipped around to look at her friend.

“Actually, what?!?!” Alya kind of shrugged her shoulders and wiggled her head back and forth. “NO way!!?!? WHEN!? Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“I thought _someone_ didn’t want to know about my physical relationship with Nino.” Alya teased.

“Shut it and spill. This is huge. What was it like? Did it hurt? Was it super awkward?” Alya laughed, putting her hands up in front of her.

“Okay, okay. I am starting to understand how you feel when I go full reporter on you.”

Alya and Marinette talked more than they decorated, only stopping when anyone else entered the room. A little before noon Adrien and Nino came in. The girls pursed their lips and a couple seconds later burst out laughing.

“I don’t think I want to know what they’ve been talking about.” Nino said solemnly. Adrien agreed whole heartedly.

“Princess, we have to go get that shopping done, before we are too late.” That snapped Marinette to attention. She looked back at Alya.

“Don’t worry, we got you covered.”

“Okay, but no funny business while we are gone.” Marinette wiggled her eyebrows at Alya making the reporter blush. Nino face-palmed.

“You told her, didn’t you?” He groaned.

“Duh, we are besties. You told Adrien, didn’t you?” Both boys blushed but nodded the affirmative. “Then we are cool.” Alya kissed her boyfriend.

“Hey, none of that you two.” Marinette jokingly chastised them, turning to her boyfriend. “Hormonal teenagers.” She groaned making the four of them laugh.

* * *

 

Ladybug swung onto the top of Notre Dame, Chat Noir landing silently beside her. “You ready, Bugaboo?” He asked kissing her hand. She laughed and pushed him away by his nose.

“Of course, Kitten. I love this part of the job.” He smiled at her serene look.

Last year they had set up a charity. It raised money throughout the year and then when Christmas came it sent out surveys to children in need. The surveys asked for coat and shoe size, as well as one toy that the child would really like. Then hundreds of volunteers would go shopping with the raised money, buying each child a new coat, pair of shoes, and a toy. So that no one felt abandoned at Christmas time. It had been Chat Noirs idea.

They flipped onto the stage and the applause broke out. The mayor stepped forward, thanking them profusely. They smiled and waved as cameras flashed and people cheered. It was what they were used to for the first half of these types of events. After all the important people gave their speeches, Chat Noir and Ladybug were allowed to do what they had wanted from the beginning, hang out with the kids.

“Divide and concur?” Chat asked his lady. She smiled and nodded.

“Meet back here in an hour, to hand out the gifts?” He nodded back at her, kissing her hand and flying into the crowd of children. Ladybug covered her mouth at her silly cat. She turned around to find a microphone in her face.

“Ladybug, I’m Clara Contard.” The superheroine tried not to make a face at the reporter that had written such rude things about her civilian self. “Would you mind answering a few quick questions?” The bluenette smiled painfully at the woman.

“Well, I was planning on spending this time with the children, since the event is for them. Unless you want to take the time from the kids.”

“It won’t be a problem. It’s not like they matter anyway.” She shuffled through her notes, missing the look of disbelief on the super hero’s face. “So, do you have any comment on the strange pattern of akuma attacks. Sometimes never relenting and then none for several days, like right now?” The microphone was back in her face.

“Although we do not yet know the person behind the attacks we are trying to investigate certain patterns in the akuma attacks. We have various theories and are working hard catch Hawkmoth. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have to get to the children because they are the most important thing in the room to me.” Clara huffed and moved out of her way.

There were several stands set up in the building. Places to make crafts, food stalls and places to take pictures with the Parisian heroes. Both heroes spent as much time as they could walking around and playing with the children. After the hour they met in the front and started the long process of handing out gifts. Other adults helped move the whole thing along and after a couple more hours they found themselves at the photobooth. They had to make sure each child got a picture with them.

“What time is it?” Chat asked one of the police officers tasked with maintaining order.

“Four.” The heroes looked at each other in horror.

“We’re gonna be late.” They hurried up to the stage, thanking everyone for being there and doing their signature salutes before vaulting out of the building. “I’m gonna de-transform and call mom. Tell her that we already ate, and we will meet her at the theater for the play.” Marinette spoke quickly. Chat just nodded.

Once she had de-transformed, Chat grabbed Marinette and carried her over the skyline as she called her mom. They set down on the balcony a few minutes later. “What did she say, Bug?” Adrien asked after the green light faded from her room.

“She was disappointed that we missed dinner and told me that we had thirty minutes before they were out front of the Theatre du Châtelet.” Adrien groaned, they both had still to take a shower and get ready. “I’ll take the downstairs bathroom, you can have mine. Then we will book it to the theater.” Marinette grabbed what she needed and headed downstairs, almost tripping on the way.

* * *

 

They made it with five minutes to spare. Marinette and Adrien stood outside the theater waiting for their family. “If you guys see this every year, doesn’t it get boring after a while?” Adrien asked, blowing some warmth into Marinette’s fingers.

“The point isn’t the play, its about the experience. We dress up in fancy clothes,” She motioned to her fancier than normal outfit. “And spend time together. We get to see who has stayed playing the same character. Who has grown up or moved on. It’s almost like these people become a part of our extended family.” Adrien hummed in thought.

“There you two are!” Sabine pulled them both into a big hug. “I was worried you would miss this. Next time you go shopping make sure one of your phones is off silent.” She waggled her finger at the two of them sternly.

“Yes, mamman.”

“Yes, mom. I mean ma’am.” Adrien blushed deeply, and Sabine cooed.

“Don’t worry dear. ‘Mom’ is just fine with me.” She patted his cheek and went to find Tom with the tickets.

“Told you we were a packaged deal.” Marinette chuckled, making Adrien laugh sheepishly as well. “We should follow them before they leave us behind.” They hurried after Marinette’s parents.

Walking into the theater Marinette told Adrien of the different times that she had been here. From the time she was six and had a crush on the actor that played Tiny Tim, to last year when she brought Alya so that they had somewhere to wear the fancy dressed that she had made them that year.

“I’ve never actually been to a play.” Adrien admitted, scratching the back of his neck. They were in their seats now, waiting for the lights to go down. “It’s quite a bit more exciting than I thought it would be.” Marinette smiled.

“Yeah it is. I’m glad I got to be here to experience this with you, Kitty.” She leaned her head against his shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re with me too.” He sighed as the room went dim and the chorus entered the stage.

* * *

 

Adrien was still reeling. “Man, I knew the book was good, but to see it in action like that.”

“I know, Kitty.” Marinette smiled at his excitement.

“And when the grave fell closed, I jumped like a mile high.”

“I saw.” She giggled. They had made it back home from the play and now Marinette was taking her hair out as Adrien recounted the whole thing, much to her amusement. He sighed and sank into the chaise.

“So, what’s on the agenda for tomorrow?” She hummed to herself in thought as she searched for the last bobby pin in her hair.

“We just have the big Christmas party tomorrow. So, we can sleep in since prep doesn’t start ‘til noon.”

“That’s good. I miss being able to cuddle with you.” He pulled her into his lap and pushed his hands through her hair.

“Me too. But, I do have to wrap the last of my presents tomorrow. Which reminds me. . . are you ever going to tell me what it was that Alya and Nino got for you a couple days ago?” He gulped guiltily.

“Wasn’t planning on it.” His voice went up an octave or two.

“What if I guess who it is for?”

“What if you guess wrong?” he countered. She hummed again before her lids lowered seductively.

“For every wrong guess I make, you get to remove an article of clothing that I pick.” He gulped again.

“That sounds like a win-win for you, my lady.” She leaned in closer.

“I never said it was your clothing.” He made a wheezing noise that she took as agreement. So, she leaned back and put a hand to her chin in thought. “Is it for me?”

He shook his head. “Wrong on the first try, Princess.” She pouted before motioning to her coat. He took the buttons of her pure, white trench coat one at a time. Making sure to skim any skin that became visible along the journey. Once it was off Marinette tossed it over to her desk, not willing to move from her spot on his lap.

“Is it for Mamma and Pappa?” He smirked.

“That counts as two wrong guesses.” She almost protested, but decided to give in, this time. Moving off his lap she lifted a leg and put her foot next to him on the chaise, motioning to her thigh high stockings.

“I guess these are next then.” His hand slid up her leg, causing her head to fall back at the feeling. His mouth quickly followed, leaving kisses on the porcelain skin inch by inch as he pulled the stocking off her leg. By the time he had given the same treatment to the other leg, Marinette was practically a puddle of goo.

“Are you done guessing?” He smiled into the crook of her knee, leaving an extra kiss there. She huffed at his teasing voice.

“Your father?” He pulled her closer to him.

“What do you want taken off next, Princess?” He all but purred her nickname. She turned her back to him so that he could get to the zipper of the red bodycon dress she was wearing. He unzipped the back agonizingly slow, trailing his lips along her spine as it was exposed. She stood once the zipper reached the bottom, letting the dress pool around her ankles. “I think I might be a little over dressed at this point.” He smirked, leaning back and admiring the view.

“I’m not disagreeing.” Marinette’s eyes trailed down his lithe figure. Her expression turned mischievous. “Was it for Nino?” She asked, her hands already going to remove his shirt for him. Her lips met his chest. Her hands sliding down his toned stomach, as his hands moved toward her waist. “Or maybe Alya?” her hand quickly went to his belt.

“I don’t think you are actually guessing anymore.” He accused.

“Maybe not.” She allowed, hands gliding near the waist band of his pants. “Are you complaining?” She looked up at him with her clear blue eyes.

“Definitely not.” His hands went to her hair and he pulled her lips to his. Their guessing game over for the time being. She moaned as he nibbled at her bottom lip. Her hands sank into his hair, trying to keep him as close as possible.

He was the first to break for air, but her mouth just moved down his neck. She made sure to leave as many marks on him as he had left on her. Nipping and biting her way down to his collar bone. He groaned as she swirled her tongue over the mark she had been working on.

His hands went to her hips and he pulled her body closer to his. Both made noises of excitement when their cores met. Marinette pulled away from her marking, so their lips could crash back together. This time Adrien took control of the kiss. His tongue pushing in to caress the roof of her mouth.

She ground her hips harder into his making him moan at the feeling. They pulled away from each other panting. “Bed?” Adrien asked huskily. Marinette nodded, and Adrien soon had her in his arms on the way to the stairs. She bounced a bit when he let her drop onto the bed. She giggled at the feel as Adrien crawled over her. His hands slid over her sides, causing her to shudder at the feel.

“Hi.” He whispered down to her.

“Hey.” She giggled back, loving the way his hands stroked up and down her sides. His eyes stared deeply into hers, falling into two oceans of clear blue. She wiggled a little. “Are you done with the kissing part?” Marinette asked teasingly.

“I don’t think I will ever willingly be done with that, Princess.” He grinned and swooped down to claim her lips. It started heatedly, but quickly melted into a softer more loving kiss. Her hands went to his back and she just pulled him close, reveling in the feel of his body aligned with hers. He pulled back and placed a hand on her cheek. “I think we should go to bed.” His lips brushed against hers with every word.

“If you really think so.” She pushed up to give him one more kiss before twisting him off of her, so they could lay side by side facing each other. “Love you.” Her yawn interrupting halfway through.

“Love you too, bugaboo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't particularly like this chapter, hoping the next one will be better  
> Chat and Ladybug would definitely do some sort of charity for the kids  
> We used to see A Christmas Carol every year and I absolutely loved it  
> A little bit of heat at the end, there will be more in a couple chapters, I am working on how to write the steamier scenes, they are kinda hard for me  
> Thanks for reading  
> Comments and kudos appreciated


	11. Christmas Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a chapter a day is totally not working. I am going to switch to weekly updates. Trying for Friday or Saturday. And if I really wanna write it will be more often. Thanks for all the support.

Chaos. Absolute chaos is how Adrien would describe the banquet hall that the Dupain-Chengs had rented out for their “family” holiday party. They had rented out the Reception Privee au Salon Etoile at the Les Salon Hoche. It was extravagant. And everyone was hustling about trying to get it all ready before the party started.

Cheng Sifu, Sabine, and Tom were busy helping the staff set up the food and treats on the buffet tables. Gina, Carina, and Armando worked on the table holding the party favors. The rest of the Cheng clan bustled around dealing with decorations.

Marinette flounced between the three groups of people, making sure all the little things got done. Adrien, of course, followed her around and made sure that she took a break every now and then. He really didn’t think it would be this chaotic when he woke up this morning.

He had gotten up early, even though Marinette said that they could sleep in. Adrien quickly left a note for Marinette and her gift for the tenth day of Christmas, two tickets to Space Jump, the indoor trampoline park. Then, he made his way back to his place to pick up the packages that should be there.

He made sure to bring the things that Nino and Alya had gotten for him a few days prior as well. He may or may not have decided to get a present for each of Marinette’s relatives during the dinner with her family. It had started with the idea to just get the kids something small and might have evolved into him buying something for everyone.

He knew she wouldn’t approve, so it might still be a bit of a secret. She shouldn’t be mad. He spent less than two hundred on everyone. That was okay, right? Right.

When he got to his house there were ten pre-wrapped packages sitting in the foyer. Each of them labeled as well. Now, all he had to do was figure out the best way to get these things under Marinette’s tree before Christmas morning. But, that was a problem for future Adrien.

He made it back to Marinette’s in time for breakfast. And in time for Marinette to jokingly smack him upside the head for his “ridiculous” twelve days of Christmas gifts. Followed by a whispered thank you and a kiss, of course.

Now they were all putting the finishing touches on the massive Christmas tree a half an hour before the guests were due to show. “Time for the family photo!” Tom grinned, pulling his younger sister closer. Adrien took an awkward step back as everyone crowded around the tree to get in the shot.

“Adrien,” Marinette called to him, holding a hand out. “come on.”

“But, I’m not-” _part of the family._

“Of course you are.” Sabine interrupted, grabbing his hand and shoving him into her daughter’s waiting arms.

“Silly Kitty.” The bluenette pecked him on the lips before smiling towards the camera. He couldn’t say what expression was on his face when the flash went off. But it didn’t really matter, as they took another dozen pictures, with various poses.

* * *

 

Adrien couldn’t believe the amount of people that had come to the party. Just the people that he knew were an impressive amount. His entire class, both body guards, Indigo and Rowan, Jagged Stone and Penny, and, of course, little Amelia and her family. Not to mention all of the other people that Adrien didn’t know. The Dupain-Cheng’s business partners and regular customers, friends from college, people that Cheng Sifu knew.

“Kitty, why are you being so ant-social?” Marinette sided up next to her boyfriend, her arm wrapping around his middle.

“Just thinking.” He smiled down at her.

“About what?” She tilted her head in curiosity.

“How happy I am. How lucky I am that I get you. And that you bring all this” he motioned to the room. “with you. You really are amazing, you know.” Her eyes went wide for a second.

“I’m just as lucky as you. I get to share all this with the best person I know, you.” He leaned in and pressed a solid kiss on her forehead. Every ounce of him spilling with love.

“If you two are done being gross.” A high-pitched voice sounded from behind them. Adrien turned with a smile.

“Chloe,” he shook his head at the blonde. “Merry Christmas.” He pulled her into a quick hug before she pulled away.

“Yeah, yeah. Merry Christmas. But, I didn’t come here for you. I want your girl.” His eyes went wide, but Marinette just chuckled. The two girls quickly kissed cheeks, much less awkwardly than during the last party they attended together. But, probably quicker than was technically friendly.

“We should talk to Jagged before he gets much more wine in him.” Marinette nodded. She kissed Adrien one more time before walking with the other girl towards the rock star. “Jagged! I’m happy you could make it!” Marinette hugged him.

“Dove, my muse. I wouldn’t miss it. Especially since you invited Penny and Fang.” He motioned to the woman who had previously been on his arm, and his crocodile who was scarring people away from one of the buffet tables.

“Of course. They’re part of the family too.” Chloe cleared her throat behind Marinette. “Oh yeah. Um you know Chloe, I’m sure.” Jagged nodded and raised an eyebrow in question. “Well, she has been helping me a bit with the designs for your tour outfits. We were hoping you would like to see some today.” Marinette scratched behind her neck. A habit she had picked up from Adrien.

“Rock ‘n’ roll! Let’s see it. Penny! The girls have the designs!” He shouted behind him, even though Penny was just right there. She smiled indulgently as Chloe pulled her tablet from her purse.

“Here, I thought these would be the best.” Chloe pushed the tablet toward the rocker and Marinette shot her a look. “I mean, we thought these would be the best.” Marinette moved a little closer and started to explain the different details that she had incorporated. Once she was done, Chloe stepped in and talked about the aspects that could be used to produce a fashion line once the tour ended.

Jagged and Penny were thrilled. They loved the idea of a line associated with the tour. They also thought that the two girls, surprisingly, worked well together. Marinette’s eye for design with Chloe’s eye for business. “I’m sold!” Jagged gave the tablet back to the blonde. “Just tell me the number to make it happen.”

They thanked Jagged and Penny profusely, telling them that they would give them the numbers after the holiday break. When they walked away both girls hugged and jumped up and down for a couple seconds, before they realized who they were with and shot apart. “We did it.” Marinette laughed.

“Well it was your designs.” Chloe shrugged. Marinette gaped a bit.

“But you thought of the fashion line. We really do make a good team.” The bluenette held her hand out to the blonde.

“Well, I’m a really good team player.” Chloe took the offered hand and shook it twice. “Everyone adores me.” Marinette laughed.

“If you say so.” Chloe huffed without any real feeling behind it before going to find Sabrina and something to eat.

“I saw all that.” Arms went around Marinette’s waist as someone whispered in her ear.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Kitty.” She smiled as he nuzzled into her hair.

“So, I didn’t just see you and _Chloe_ hugging and jumping around like some teen girls.”

“We are teen girls. And you definitely didn’t see that, if you know what’s good for you.” She loosely threatened. He just laughed.

“Did you know that we are standing under a mistletoe, my Lady?” She turned in his arms and looked up at him. He was wearing a ridiculous hat with a sprig of mistletoe tied to the top.

“You are completely ridiculous.” She laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Don’t I know it.”

The rest of the night passed in a blur. They chatted with each person. Taking and receiving gifts from many. Marinette spent a lot of time admiring the dress that Amelia was wearing. The little girl had added the decorations on her own. They also made sure to spend time with all of their classmates. Taking a class picture, Chloe and Sabrina included.

* * *

 

By the time the party was done, both teens were exhausted. “I feel like I am tired more often than not anymore.” Marinette complained between yawns as she pulled one of Adrien’s shirts over her head for bed. He almost purred at the sight of her in his clothes.

“Well then get over here and cuddle up.” He pulled her to him on the bed. “Because I am just as tired as you are.” She hummed as she cuddled closer, nosing at his pulse point.

“Is it weird that there haven’t been any akuma in a week?” She asked in a whisper.

“Maybe Hawkmoth has decided to take a Christmas vacation out of the country.” Adrien suggested.

“I don’t know if we are that lucky. What if he is even worse when he comes back? Or if what if we are out of shape because it has been a while? What if he gets our miraculous because we aren’t ready for it.” Adrien took her face in his hands.

“You are over thinking, Princess. We can do this. We have each other. We have the kwamis.” Plagg and Tikki flew over and settled next to them on the pillows. “And we have back up if we need it. It will be fine.” He kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her cheek. Pecking each place for half a second before moving to the next, never hitting her lips. Marinette was giggling.

“You’re silly. But, I love you.” She pulled him to her lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. “Now sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reception Privee au Salon Etoile at the Les Salon Hoche is absolutely gorgeous, if you want to look it up.  
> Also Space Jump is a real indoor trampoline park in Paris that you can visit, sounds like fun to me.   
> Please just adopt Adrien already.  
> A little bit more Chloe, I think they would actually work well together, if they had the same goal.  
> Next chapter will be Christmas Eve and it will get a bit steamy at the end.


	12. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little steamy at the end, but not until after the ballet.

“Kids! Time to get up.” Marinette peaked over the side of her bed to see her dad standing in the middle of her room with his hand over his eyes.

“Papa, what are you doing?” She asked leaning over to see if there was anything out of place under her bed.

“Waking you two up. I pulled the short straw, so your mother is downstairs getting ready.”

“Why are you covering your eyes?” She sat up and stretched.

“I didn’t want to see anything I shouldn’t.” Marinette squeaked in embarrassment and Adrien chuckled from beside her.

“We aren’t doing anything that would lead to anything being seen, Papa.” She whined and kicked her boyfriend, who had started laughing a little more.

“I’d rather not risk it, Biscuit. Time to get ready. Breakfast with Nona. She will be here sometime between now and. . . well you know how she is.” He left, hand still covering his face. Marinette just shook her head and fell back onto her bed. Adrien’s arms wrapped around her middle.

“Maybe we should just have sex, so that people stop assuming that we are going to have sex.” She groaned and threw an arm over her eyes. Adrien laughed again.

“Right now?” He pulled her flush against him. “I think Nona might be a bit upset if we are late for breakfast.” His sly smirk settled on his face and she blushed to her roots.

“Not now, stupid cat.” She smacked at him halfheartedly, embarrassed at how easily he could get her to blush. “So, where’s my gift?” She sat up again and moved toward her balcony.

“Who said you get a gift?” He pulled her hand so that she fell back onto him.

“It’s the eleventh day. Don’t I get eleven pipers piping, or something like that?” She smiled down at him and pushed her hands through his hair. “Or are you getting bored of the whole cheesy thing.”

“Did someone say cheese?” Both teens rolled their eyes as Plagg flew into view, looking around eagerly.

“No Plagg, we were talking about Mari’s eleventh Christmas gift.” Plagg huffed.

“Well that’s boring. Its already down stairs. And it doesn’t even have any cheese.” Marinette laughed at the black kwami.

“We can get you some cheese before we head to breakfast with Nona.” She scratched under his chin before he flew off. “Pray tell, when did you put the gift downstairs?” She raised an eyebrow at the boy below her.

“A magician never tells his secrets.” She rolled her eyes again and then rolled off him, making her way down to her room.

“Why are there eleven tulips on my desk?” He came up behind her and placed a chin on her shoulder.

“Well a piper can’t pipe without two lips. So, I got you tulips.” Marinette broke down laughing.

“You are the most ridiculous person I have ever met.” She supplied between her giggles. She turned to him as she sobered up a bit. “I’m just glad you didn’t buy me an orchestra, or something equally ridiculous.”

“It crossed my mind. But I thought you might protest.” His hands rubbed up and down her back.

“I love you.” She stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his two lips. He quickly lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist, so neither of them had to strain with the difference in height.

“Marinetta, my fairy. Are you and your innamorato ready for colazione?” They heard steps coming up to her room.

“Shit.” Adrien quickly put her down, they had just stepped away from each other when the trap door burst open with her grandmother.

“Ciao bello!” Gina pulled Adrien into a big hug, then turned on Marinette. “My Fairy why are you not yet dressed. Don’t want to keep this bello uomo waiting, do you?” Marinette laughed as Gina pinched Adrien’s cheeks.

“We were just getting dressed, Nona. We will be down in five minutes.” Gina raised a brow but headed down with a wave of the hand. “There is no privacy here.” They both got dressed as quickly as possible. Neither wanting another impromptu interruption.

Breakfast was entertaining. Carina and Gina were loud and expressive when they told stories. Armando just sat back and watched his wife with admiration. Marinette held Lucy most of the time and Adrien watched his girlfriend with stars in his eyes.

Towards the end Adrien pulled Tom aside to ask for help getting the Christmas gifts for everyone into the house, without Marinette knowing. Tom tried to protest the need for Adrien to get everyone something, but he insisted on the gifts. After some convincing Tom agreed.

When they were done at ten Tom and Sabine told the teens that they were summarily kicked out of the house for the day. They had to meet the Chengs at the restaurant at four but otherwise they weren’t allowed in. Sabine and Tom left them with a kiss on the forehead and a wave.

“Well that was weird.” Marinette turned to Adrien. He just shrugged, playing nonchalant.

“Maybe they have a surprise. We should head to Nino’s. That way we can give them their Christmas presents.” Marinette nodded and took his offered arm.

“How are we getting there?” She stopped as Gorilla pulled up and Atlanta stepped out of the vehicle. She turned to Adrien suspiciously. “You had this planned didn’t you?” He shrugged feigning innocence. “What are you planning, Kitty?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Princess.” She hummed in doubt.

* * *

 

Alya was already there when they got to Nino’s house. “Dude! Come on in. I feel like I haven’t seen you guys in forever.”

“We just saw you yesterday!” Adrien laughed as Marinette was engulfed by a hug.

“Yeah, but two were both playing host and hostess. Leaving your best friends without your company.”

“Aww, poor Nino.” The bluenette teased. “How ‘bout we do presents, then we can head to lunch.”

“Food! Yes!” Nino fist pumped.

“Just so long as I get my cheese!” Plagg wiggled from his place in Adrien’s pocket.

“I will never get used to the fact that you two carry around two floating gods.” Nino shook his head. Alya laughed at her boyfriend.

“It’s not that weird. Our friend group just got a little bigger.” She assured the boy.

“We have known _you_ for quite a while if that helps.” Tikki floated out of Marinette’s purse and landed on her hand.

“Not sure it does, little bug.”

“Okay, enough kwami talk. Let’s get to presents.” Alya pushed everyone to the living room. Atlanta had helped Adrien and Marinette carry their gifts for Nino and Alya up to the apartment before leaving with Gorilla. Now all the gifts sat on the coffee table with the group surrounding them.

“How should we pass them this year?” Adrien asked, passing Plagg some cheese to calm him down.

“Why don’t we cross and then switch.” Marinette suggested, settling in in front of Alya. Everyone nodded and handed to their gift to the person in front of them. Marinette gave Alya a scrap book that had pictures of them from the passed two years, it also had a secret section with pictures of Ladybug and Rena Rouge together. In turn, she received one of the strapless bralette and panty combos that she had tried on a couple months ago. “Alya!”

“What? I knew you liked that one. And more importantly someone else really likes to see you in black and green.” The red head wiggled her eyebrows as the bluenette blushed. Luckily, the boys were occupied with their own gifts. Nino had gotten a new set of headphones and Adrien had gotten a calendar, with a new pun for every day of the year.

Marinette groaned. “Nino! He’s bad enough without any encouragement. Then you go and give him that.” She fell dramatically across her boyfriend’s lap.

“Doughnut worry, Purrincess. I am pawsitive that you will be feline fine after a couple of my claw-some puns. You just have to change your cattitude.” Adrien grinned maniacally.

“Okay, Catboy. Time to switch. Whatcha get me?” Alya scooched/shoved her boyfriend out of the way so that she could sit in front of Adrien. Marinette sat up to exchange gifts with Nino.

“No way, Mari. This looks great. Thanks!” Nino pulled out a cap. Marinette had embroidered the Ultimate Mecha-Strike logo on the front. Marinette unwrapped three new sketch books, all with black cats on them.

“Very funny, Nino.” She laughed.

“You seem to have a soft spot for a certain black cat. So, I thought it was appropriate.” He laughed with her. Marinette looked over at the other two, Alya was holding the new phone case that she and Adrien had picked out, while Adrien was blushing like a firetruck.

“What did Alya get you, Kitty?” She was curious on what could have caused this reaction. He let out something between a squeak and a laugh, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Go ahead, Sunshine. Show the girl my awesome present.” Aya smile deviously, making Marinette nervous. Adrien pulled out a small box and handed it to Marinette. She lifted the lid carefully and looked inside. It was a pair of dice.

“I don’t get it.” She opened the box fully.

“Read the dice, my innocent child.” The designer shot the reporter a look and then examined the dice closer. She squeaked when she realized that they weren’t normal dice. The first one had body parts and the second had suggestions. Like lick, blow, nip, kiss, etc.

“Alya!” The two were blushing hard as their friends laughed at their discomfort. “You are so mean.” Marinette huffed, hiding her face in Adrien’s shoulder.

“Hey, its just a suggestion. If you use it, great. If you don’t, I wouldn’t mind it back.” Nino made a very dignified squeaking noise at Alya’s last comment. Marinette groaned.

“Let’s just head to lunch, you perv.”

* * *

 

When they got to the superhero café, they sat at the same table that they had all those months ago. Adrien pulled the chair out for Marinette again and sat net to her, putting an arm over the back of her chair. “You know, this could be considered where we had our first date.” He whispered to her.

“Nuh uh. I do not count that monstrosity as a date.” He raised an eyebrow at her statement. “Alya interigated me about my new ‘crush’, which I totally didn’t have.” He hummed skeptically. “You diminished the role of my favorite kitty. Alya implied that we were having some explicit affair.”

“Don’t forget you kicking me!” Nino pipped in helpfully.

“As I recall,” Adrien started. “you blushed adorably when accused of liking me. Then defended my honor, against me. Let me know that you were starting to like me, without knowing that you were talking to me. And, to put the icing on the cake, you used your strength to stop your best friend from embarrassing you.”

“But she missed.” Nino whined.

“Well now we know why it hurt so much. Ladybug strength and all.” Alya pointed out, Marinette just shrugged.

“I didn’t even kick that hard.” Marinette muttered as the waitress took their order.

They had already gotten their food when Alya started on their next topic of conversation: the sudden lack of akumas.

“I just think that this has to coincide with something. That’s why there hasn’t been an akuma.” She was insisting.

“Does Christmas count? Cause that is happening, like, today.” Adrien tried.

“Obviously not since we have had an akuma close to Christmas for the past two years.”

“Maybe he’s plotting. It’s not like he’s had any luck so far. Maybe he’s trying to change up his strategy.” Marinette suggested.

“Or maybe he has something personal going on.” Adrien pointed out. “All I know is that I am happy for the break that it has given m. . . Ladybug and Chat Noir.” The waitress put the bill on the table, making everyone realize how loudly they had been talking. Alya sighed.

“I guess that is true. Should we head to the mansion to get you two ready for the ballet?” She stood and took Nino’s arm. Adrien shot out of his seat eagerly.

“Yeah! Father left a couple things for Marinette. Maybe you could help her get ready.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“I still think you are hiding something, Kitty.” He grinned sheepishly.

* * *

 

Alya helped Marinette slide into the dress that was in the prep room upstairs. It was a gorgeous, midnight blue velvet that matched her hair. A simple column dress with a semi-sweetheart neck line. The back had a train of glittering, blue chiffon attached beautifully at her sides. Alya handed her long white gloves that went passed her elbows, before going to do her hair in an elegant bun.

“There, you look perfect now.” The reporter stepped back and inspected her work. She had decided on light make-up, playing up the designer’s large eyes with a winged liner and not much else.

“Thanks, Als.” The girl twirled in the mirror. “I just wish these things had more pockets. There is no where for Tikki to hide.” The kwami floated next to them, munching on a cookie.

“It will be fine, Marinette.” Tikki assured her chosen. “I will be safe in Adrien’s pocket. And I’m sure the two of you don’t plan on going separate ways.” The red sprite winked.

“Perfect, just that little bit of color to your cheeks has made you irresistible.” Alya framed her friend. “Go make mommy proud.” Marinette snorted.

“You and Nino are ridiculous. With your self-appointed mom and dad roles.” Alya ushered Marinette down the stairs. To meet the boys.

“Well someone had to step in for poor Sunshine child.” When they got downstairs Nino and Adrien were no where in sight. Atlanta stepped forward and offered Marinette a coat.

“The boys will be back in a second. Adrien said he forgot something.” There was a glint of humor in Atlanta’s eyes as she spoke.

“What is he up to now?” Marinette groaned as she slid her arms into the large faux fur jacket. It was a surprising teal with white cuffs and a white neck. But it was extremely warm and soft.

“Girl, one of these days you have got to hook me and Nino up. This thing looks super lush!” Alya started petting her friend making the two of them laugh. Marinette had Alya buried in her coat when the boys had returned.

“Did you grab what you forgot?” The bluenette turned to her boyfriend. He chuckled at the sight of the two. Alya stepped out of the coat.

“Yeah, umm. . . ” He scratched the back of his neck. “So, you know how I might go overboard with the whole gift situation.” Marinette eyed him suspiciously but nodded for him to go on. “Well, it might be a learned trait.” He chuckled and offered a velvet box. “This is from my father.”

Marinette took the box hesitantly. When she opened it both she and Alya gasped. Inside was a choker, made entirely of diamonds. “You have got to be kidding me.” Marinette breathed out. Adrien just chuckled uncomfortably. “I can’t take this. It has got to cost. . . I don’t even know!”

“Ahh, well father insists. He says that he seems to have misplaced the receipt-”

“Oh, no you don’t. This had better not be something you pass on to our children.” Adrien laughed at that, pulling her close to him, the necklace between them.

“No promises, Princess.” His forehead made it to hers. “Can I put it on you?” She eyed the diamonds nervously. There was no way she could accept this.

“Hell yeah you can.” Alya burst in from behind Marinette. “We shouldn’t disappoint Papa Agreste by refusing his very generous gift!” Marinette rolled her eyes but nodded minutely, allowing him to clasp the necklace in place.

“Shall we head to the ballet.” Adrien offered his arm for Marinette.

* * *

 

They made it to the Palais Garnier, to see The Nutcracker. An usher escorted them to their box. The usher also took both of their coats, hanging them in the exclusive closet towards the back of the box.

Marinette looked around and found that she was horribly impressed with the whole thing. There were two cushy chairs facing the stage, a small table between the two that held two glasses and a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket. To the back was a table filled with pastries. . . and cheese. Obviously for the kwamis’ entertainment.

“Adrien! This is way too much!” She spun, trying to take everything in.

“Didn’t I tell you it was a learned trait.” He motioned towards the chairs, leading her to the one with the better view.

“You have definitely gone over your five ridiculously priced gifts.” She pointed out. He laughed and clasped her hand in his own.

“Anything for you, Princess.” He kissed her hand, eyes never leaving hers.

“Have you ever seen a ballet before?” She tried to ignore her blush and the heartbeat pounding in her ears.

“Nope. But I have seen the Nutcracker in film.” He leaned back in his seat, hand never leaving hers. His eyes settled on the champagne. “Would you like some? It’s supposed to be a lot sweeter than the stuff that we had last time.” She bit her lip.

“Should we? What happens if there is an akuma?”

“You worry too much, Pigtails.” Plagg floated out and quickly dove for the food table.

“You should enjoy yourself, Marinette. I can handle the side effects if you become a little tipsy.” Tikki assured her.

“If you say so.” They popped the bottle open and poured a glass just as the lights dimmed. Marinette was surprised at how sweet the drink was. She could barely feel the burn of the alcohol.

* * *

 

By the intermission the bottle was half gone, by the end it was empty.

Adrien could feel a pleasant buzz, but knew that he was fine, he was a little surprised at how wobbly Marinette was. They had drunk the same amount, but, apparently, his girlfriend was a light weight.

She giggled as she stood, and the world spun around her. Warm arms wrapped around her, making her look up at the most beautiful person she had ever met. “You’re gorgeous.” She giggled again. That wasn’t supposed to come out of her mouth. He smiled down at her.

“Well you’re not too bad yourself.” He left her for a second to grab their coats.

“This is soooo soft.” Marinette cooed as he helped her into the coat. Her limbs were having a hard time functioning at the moment. “Almost as soft as your hair.” Her hands went to his hair, as if to compare the textures.

“Let’s head home. You are going to need some water if you don’t want a headache tomorrow.” She whined at her hands being pulled from his hair but murmured happily when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the car.

“I’m fine, Kitten.” She protested, but then stumbled over the flat ground, giggling as her feet moved unsteadily. “I feel great.”

“I’ll bet you do.” At least for now.

“You know what would make me feel better?” Her eyelids lowered. She leaned in and started whispering in his ear. The poor boy went beyond red. There was probably steam coming out of his ears. Not only was she whispering things like _that_ into his ear, but her hands were also moving. Up his arms, over his chest, down his stomach. He couldn’t be happier when they reached the car and Atlanta helped him. The bodyguard raised an eyebrow at the tipsy girl.

“I may have overestimated Marinette’s tolerance levels.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Marinette was still very much attached to him. Atlanta just laughed twice before prying the girl away.

“Atlanta! I’m so glad you are here. I really appreciate everything you do!” Marinette latched onto the woman. Apparently, she was an affectionate drunk. Atlanta’s eyes widened comically. “You are like really awesome. And you are so tall. Why can’t I be tall? Adrien is tall too. Adrien!” The boy gulped when blue eyes found him again. “I missed you!” he laughed.

“We should really get you home.” He was not looking forward to the ride with his overly affectionate, extremely attractive, completely drunk girlfriend. Self-control was _such_ a great thing. Right?

The second she got in the car she divested herself of her coat, necklace and gloves with a complaint of “too hot”. The rest of the ride Marinette sat next to him, essentially in his lap. Her nose sliding up and down the column of his neck as she placed small, teasing kisses along her trail.

He shuddered every time her breath fanned against his skin. The kwamis giggled at his situation, not willing to step in after Marinette had grabbed them in a crushing hug, babbling about how much she loved the two of them.

Atlanta helped him get the drunk girl up to the apartment but disappeared the second the door opened. The front room was full of people. Well full of the children. Each space taken up by a sleeping child. He felt Marinette’s hand slide up under his shirt. This was going to be fun.

“Did you two have fun?” The question made him jump and turn towards the kitchen. Tom and Sabine were finishing up the dishes, eyeing them curiously.

“Mamman! Papa!” Marinette almost yelled. She made to go towards them, but instantly tilted once she let go of Adrien. He reached for her making sure she didn’t injure herself, or anyone else. Her parents raised their eyebrows in surprise, then turned to Adrien for explanation.

“Champagne.” Was all he got out before Marinette decided his mouth was better for other things, like kissing. He pulled away quickly, eyes darting to the adults in the kitchen. They chuckled.

“Mari always had been an affectionate person. Should have known she would be an affectionate drunk.” Tom laughed again.

“You two should head upstairs. Early morning tomorrow, since the kids insisted that Santa would only be able to find them if they slept near a Christmas tree.” Sabine explained the presence of the kids.

“Okay, I’ll just. . .take her upstairs.” She hadn’t stopped nuzzling at his neck. He imagined his face was fifty shades of red at this point. Maneuvering the girl upstairs was easier said than done. In the end he just lifted her and carried her into the room. This put her in range of his ear, which she started nibbling on, not helping his concentration in any way.

“I’ll go grab her pajamas.” Tikki suggested helpfully, once they were in the room. He had placed Marinette on the ground, but she clung to him still.

“Kitten,” She batted her eyes at him. “Will you help me get out of this dress?” If it wasn’t for the slur and the nickname, Adrien thought that it might be an innocent request.

“Marinette,” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I really think we should go to bed.” She giggled.

“We will silly. But first we need to get out of these clothes.” She pulled him closer. “I have a surprise for you too.” She turned her back to him, waiting for him to pull the zipper of the dress down.

It moved down her spine slowly. “Wait here, Kitty.” Adrien was surprised at how steadily she walked behind the Chinese folding screen. He was also surprised when he saw her shadow figure strip, only reaching to put a silk robe on after. He wasn’t sure if she was wearing anything under the dress. Did girls wear things under dresses like that? Shouldn’t he know this? Where was Tikki with their pajamas?

She sauntered back to him, looking less and less inebriated. “Mari.” He squeaked out when her hand caressed his neck.

“Your turn, Kitten.” She pushed his jacket off his shoulders. Then her hands went to his belt. He intercepted her hands, deciding it would be better for his self-control if he did that part. She didn’t seem to mind, hands instead going to loosen his tie, then undo the buttons of his shirt. When he was stripped of his shirt she smirked up at him. “Are you ready for your present, Kitty.” He swallowed noisily.

She took that as an affirmative and let her robe drop to the floor. His mind went blank. She was wearing a little corset-thing and a thong. They were black, with green accents. His colors. “Do you like it.” She spun, and he swallowed his tongue. “Alya got it for me, for Christmas.” She walked back to him, taking his hands and playing with his fingers a bit.

“I’ve been trying to make something like this for a couple months now.” Was it hot in here? Adrien thought it was definitely getting hotter in here. “But I couldn’t get the material to work right. Now I get it. You have to have the right material. See?” She took the hands that she was playing with and pressed them into the material on her chest. Self-control be damned.

Adrien pulled her close and kissed her hard. Backing her up against a wall. He could feel the curve of her body against his bare chest as their mouths fought for dominance. She moved her mouth to his chest, nipping and biting her way down. His hands roamed her body. He pulled her hips against his, grinding against her. She moaned his name.

“Shh, Princess. Your family is downstairs.” He pulled her into his arms, carrying her up to her bed without breaking the kiss. Her hands pulled at his pants and he kicked them off once they got to his ankles. His hands wrapped around her wrists when they went to remove her top.

“We aren’t going to get any farther if this doesn’t come off, Kitten.” Marinette smirked up at him. “Unless you want to do that part.” She arched her back off the bed and pressed her clothed chest against his bare one. He suppressed a moan.

“We aren’t going any further tonight, Mari.” He kissed her nose lightly. She frowned at that, then became calculating. Before he could tense she had them flipped, his back against the bed, her on top straddling his waist.

“Now why would you say something like that?” Marinette looked down at him with lidded eyes. He still had a hold of her wrists, but now her hands were on either side of his head, her bust achingly close to his face.

“You are drunk.” He supplied. “I won’t take advantage of you.” Marinette chuckled.

“If I were really drunk do you think I could have flipped us just now. And besides I wouldn’t be the one taken advantage of.” She rolled her hips against him to emphasize her last point. His hands fluttered to her waist, trying and failing at holding her still. “Any other objections?” She kissed under his jaw and picked up the pace with her hips. He groaned at the friction.

“Tikki and Plagg are in the room.” He ground out, his fingers flexing at her waist.

“They won’t come up.” Her fingers trailed down the middle of his stomach, tracing the lines of his abs and playing with the hem of his boxers.

“Your family is downstairs.” His hands had started roaming again, squeezing her butt and pressing her closer on instinct. “They might hear.”

“We’ll be quiet.” She whispered in his ear before catching his lips again. He flipped them again, devouring her. He licked her bottom lip asking for entry before pushing in to explore the wet cavern. He kissed down her neck and started marking her collar bone. Her nails trailed down his back, probably leaving marks he would have to deal with tomorrow.

He stopped her hands again, when they went back to her top. “Kitty?” The girl moaned.

“Not tonight, Mari.” He pecked at her cheek, then her chin, her nose and her forehead. Staying for half a second at each place. She pushed him back an inch to look in his eyes.

“Why?” He huffed out a bit.

“I want our first time to be special. I don’t want it to happen because you are an affectionate drunk- “

“I’m not dru-”

“Sure, you’re not.” He kissed at her temple. “I don’t want us worrying about what the kwamis overhear.” A muttered thank you came from under them. “And I definitely don’t want the possibility of your cousins coming in and finding us.” She huffed this time.

“Adrien,” she started seriously. “I want to be closer to you.” She nosed her way to his neck, hiding her growing blush. “You already got to help me. . . finish. I want to return the favor. I want to be the one that can touch you,” Her hands slid up his chest. “and make you feel good.” He was at a loss for words for a second.

“Mari, Princess, you have helped me with that more than I will ever be willing to admit.” She pulled back to look at him with wide eyes. “And I promise that you are the only one that will be able to do that ever.” He kissed her chastely and pulled back. “Just not tonight.” She pouted as he rolled off her, pulling her into his chest.

“Soon.” She insisted.

“Soon.” He agreed, kissing her hair and closing his eyes.

* * *

 

 

The dress and the coat I was picturing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to remember that I actually like writing, sometimes it can be a pain.  
> What do you think of the two lips? It was a bit of a stretch, but what can you do.  
> Alya would totes give inappropriate gifts lol  
> I know that reason for no akumas, do you?  
> I pictured Marinette wearing something similar to what Anastasia wears to the ballet in the animated film.  
> Affectionate drunk, totally.  
> Sorry if the steam sucks, it seems to be the hardest thing for me to write. I will try harder next time.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.


	13. Presents. Akuma! Presents.

“Biaomei! Biaomei! It’s Christmas! Santa came!” Marinette cracked an eye open to see three children bouncing on top of her and Adrien. She groaned and threw an arm over her eyes.

“What time is it?”

“Seven-thirty. I kept them down as long as I could.” She looked back up and found Bolin standing awkwardly at the foot of her bed, avoiding eye contact with red cheeks. When she looked down realized that both she and Adrien were only in their underwear. She squeaked a bit and pulled the blanket up to cover herself.

“Erhm thanks for holding them back.”

“Let’s go!” Yan grabbed one of her hands and tried to pull her from bed. “Santa came! There are even more presents under the tree than before!” Luckily, Adrien wrapped a hand around her waist and kept her from being pulled out from under the blankets.

“Why did you guys come up here? And not to your parents.” Marinette struggled to stay under the covers.

“Momma and Papa told us not to go into an adult’s room when the door is closed. But you’re not an adult, so we can come in here.” Marinette face-palmed, but Adrien just chuckled.

“Okay, we are getting up.” She pulled her hand from the eager grip. “But first, I need you guys to go down, so that we can get dressed.” Yan and Ting made a face. “Give us five minutes.” The bluenette groaned.

“Okay, but we are timing you.” Ting and Yan grasped hands and skipped down the stairs to the designer’s room.

“Well that could have been worse.” Marinette looked around and found the two pairs of folded pajamas that Tikki had left for them. She reached for Adrien’s shirt, instead of her own.

“It would have been worse if my little drunk had gotten her way in seducing me.” Adrien laughed as he shimmied his sleep pants on. Marinette groaned in responses, undoing the snaps of her bustier.

“I was not drunk.” Adrien snorted, and Marinette lowered her voice. “And the next time I try to seduce you, could you at least let me take my top off. These hurt a bit.” She pulled her shirt up to show the red marks that the boning had created on her rib cage.

She shuddered when his hand traced the sensitive skin. “I didn’t know it would leave marks.” Her eyes fell shut when he leaned forward to kiss her ribs. “I’ll make sure you’re topless the next time you try to seduce me.” This time she snorted.

“I’m sure you will, Kitty.” Now that they were dressed they headed down from the loft. Before any of the kids could say anything, Marinette raised her hand. “Let me at least brush my hair and my teeth.” The two teens made it to her vanity and playfully fought over the sink space as they brushed their teeth. Th bluenette picked up a brush, but it was quickly stolen from her hand.

“Let me do your hair, Princess.” Adrien quickly braided her hair, resulting in three young girls insisting that he do their hair as well.

“I’m gonna go check downstairs, while you deal with this.” Marinette gestured to the girls pushing each other out of the way so that Adrien could do their hair first. “Good luck.” She kissed his cheek and rushed out of the room.

The first thing Marinette noticed was the note on the kitchen counter. She read it, letting her know that Wei and Yue, and Meili and Ping were staying in the guest room. While the rest of the family would be coming for presents at ten.

The next thing Marinette noticed was the Christmas tree. Or, to be more precise, the excessive amount of presents under the tree. There had to be a dozen more presents than had been there yesterday. And she would bet her miraculous that a certain cat had something to do with it. Especially since she noticed the gifts that Nino and Alya had given Adrien when they went to the mall a couple days ago.

Pushing her slight irritation down, she tiptoed to the guest bedroom. When she cracked the door open she found both sets of adults sleeping soundly. One on the pull-out couch, the other on the murphy bed. Marinette also saw little Fai, sleeping in the travel crib, with his bum up in the air.

She closed the door gently and came up with a plan. Codename: Occupy Children for Two Hours.

* * *

 

Ten minutes later they found themselves in the teaching kitchen of the bakery on the first floor. “We’re making breakfast.” Marinette said proudly. Adrien raised an eyebrow, but Marinette ignored him. “Everyone wash their hands and grab an apron.”

Adrien sided up next to his girlfriend. “What are we making, Princess?”

“Pancakes, eggs, and bacon.” He smiled down at her. She always was an over achiever. “Ting, Yan, and An I need you three to wash the fruit.” She handed them a quart of strawberries and a quart of blueberries. “Bolin, can you crack eggs?” He nodded hesitantly. “I need two dozen eggs in this bowl.” She placed a huge bowl in front of the boy. “Kitty, I’m assuming you can make the pancake batter this time, right?” She smiled mischievously at him.

“I am never going to live that down, am I?” She shook her head and turned her attention to the bacon.

Five minutes later, everything was still sailing smoothly, Marinette was proud to admit. The bacon was in the oven, the batter was made, fruit washed, and eggs scrambled. “Okay, girls do you want to set the table.” They nodded and rushed to the large table meant for parties. “Um, Bolin can you cut the strawberries in quarters and Adrien can you cook the eggs?” She felt someone pull on her apron.

“Can you do fun pancakes?” An asked with big baby doll eyes.

“Umm, like Mickey and Minnie?” Marinette scratched the back of her neck. She could do that, they were just a bunch of circles.

“No, Ladybug.”

“And Chat Noir!” Yan and Ting shouted from the table. Then they started shouting over each other about which would be better. Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose. She went to the cupboard to look for the food coloring.

“Okay! I am going to color some of the batter. Once the colored batter is gone, I am making normal pancakes. Deal?” They nodded, then went back to discussing/arguing which super hero was better.

“I better get a ladybug pancake.” Adrien whispered from behind her.

“Don’t you have eggs to cook.” He barked out a laugh before returning to his task.

They had a venerable feast once everything was done. There would definitely be enough for the adults, once they woke up. Marinette made six Ladybug and six Chat Noir pancakes, then a few Mickey and Minnie ones, rounding it out with another seven normal ones. There was scrambled eggs and bacon as well. And the table had bowls filled with thing to put on top of the pancakes: strawberries, blueberries, chocolate chips, sprinkles, whipped cream, powdered sugar, and syrup.

“You never cease to amaze me, my Lady.” Adrien kissed her hand as they sat down at the table.

“You helped too, Kitty.” She smiled at him.

“Boy does it smell good down here.” Tom burst in with a grin on his face. “If I had known that my biscuit would make breakfast if I slept in, I would have sept in a long time ago.” Everyone laughed as the adults joined them at the table.

“Don’t get used to it, Papa. This was exhausting.” More laughter followed along with the clink of silverware meeting plates.

By the time everyone was done eating and the dishes were done it was almost ten. So, the adults rounded the kids up and got them settled onto the couch in the living room, eagerly awaiting the time to open presents.

“Ciao, la mia familia.” Gina burst through the door with so much energy. Carina and Armando followed close behind, with Grandma and Grandpa Cheng taking up the rear. The kids were practically vibrating in their seats with the excitement.

“Okay, let’s get this show on the road.” Tom sat everyone down. “I am going to pass out the presents. Don’t start opening them until everyone has at least one gift.” He started handing them out one by one. Each kid was supposed to have one present from their parents, one from their grandparents, and one from each pair of aunt and uncle, totaling four each. That was, of course, before Adrien decided to get something for everyone.

“I know you had something to do with the extra presents, Kitty.” Marinette whispered in his ear as they watched the younger kids tear into the wrapping paper.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Princess. It’s obvious that Santa came in the middle of the night.” She hummed skeptically.

“I thought you had finished your five ridiculous presents.” He wrapped his arms around her middle from behind, chin resting on her shoulder.

“If I had a hand in this. And I’m not saying that I did or didn’t. These wouldn’t count because none of them go over our prearranged price limit.” She huffed. “Plus, I still have two more gifts with no price limit.” She turned on him quickly.

“How do you figure that?”

“Well there was the spa, and the _Gabriel_ outfit.” She rolled her eyes. “And the ballet. Those are the only gifts that have gone above one thousand.”

“We really need to lower that ridiculous limit.” She grumbled.

“Not a chance.” He kissed her forehead. “Besides, I plan to use the last two in a couple minutes.” A large box was slid in front of Marinette. The wrapping similar to the other “mysterious” gifts.

“Tell me you didn’t spend a lot on this.” She looked at the box like it was a rattle snake.

“I would, but I promised never to lie to you, Bugaboo.” He kissed her nose this time. “That is number four and number five is right here.” He patted his pocket and she gulped. Marinette plunged her hand into the pocket. She was relieved to find an envelope, not a ring box.

“Oh, thank god. You need to stop with the gift giving because I keep thinking you are going to give me a ring.” He smiled down at her.

“I already know what you would say if I gave you a ring right now, Mari.”

“Yes.” His eyes widened. “Because I would definitely say yes. After hitting you, of course.”

“Good to know.”

“Nu uh. You better not.” He just laughed.

“Are you going to open it?” He motioned to the box that still sat at their feet.

“I think I want to see what you got everyone else first.”

“Santa. Santa brought the extra presents. Where is your Christmas spirit?” He frowned as his phone went off. He read the email. “Father is back in town. He expects me back by three and wants to invite your entire family to a Christmas dinner tonight. To show his gratitude for letting me stay with you guys.”

“That’s weird.” She settled back against his chest. “At least we have a few more hours before you have to go back.” She sighed as she looked at the kids playing with their new toys. Yan, Ting, and An had all gotten personalized superhero dolls from Adrien. Similar to the ones that Marinette had made. They had the same eye and hair color as each girl and had their name embroidered on the cape that flew behind the doll. Bolin was tinkering with the hand held Ultimate Mecha-Strike game that he had unwrapped. Meili was opening the pop-up tent that Fai had gotten.

“That is self-assembling in ten seconds, so it should be good for places like the airport. Or anywhere else you have to sit and wait for a while.” Adrien pointed out.

“And how would you know that?” Marinette eyed him skeptically.

“I, ummm, read the box.” He grinned sheepishly.

“Uh huh. Sure, you did. Not like you bought all this stuff.”

“It was a thank you. For letting me into the family.”

“You were going to be part of the family anyway, Kitty.”

“I know, but I appreciate it either way.” He smiled as the adults started unwrapping their gifts. Carina and Armando got a baby wrap. He had heard her talking about wanting one. Lucy got an amber teething necklace. Yue and Wei got an instant photo printer, since Yue never stopped taking pictures of everyone. Meili and Ping got a key finder. Which made Ping laugh at how much they both needed it.

“Did you really get something for everyone?” Marinette looked around in amazement.

“Of course. Everyone deserves something on Christmas.” They looked over at Nona who was opening her present, a locket with a picture of Carina, Armando, and Lucy in one side, and Tom, Sabine, and Marinette on the other. Grandma and Grandpa Cheng were also opening their gift.

Grandma Cheng asked something in Chinese and Adrien was quick to answer. “They are long distance lamps. You keep one and give the other to someone far away. Then, when you are thinking of one another you touch the lamp and its pair will light up as well. Wherever it may be.”

“Sweet boy.” She patted Adrien on the cheek before handing one of the lamps to Sabine. Adrien beamed at the praise.

They all froze when the akuma warning went off. “Everyone stay calm.” Tom was the first to move. “We should be safe inside, lets just stay together until Ladybug and Chat Noir handle this.”

“Umm, I’m gonna go upstairs and give Adrien his Christmas present. Don’t worry about us. We’ll be back down in a few minutes.” She pulled Adrien up into her room, missing the teasing looks thrown her their way. Adrien didn’t miss the not-subtle looks.

“You do realize your family thinks you are up here giving me a _present._ ” He spoke as they looked for their kwamis.

“Yeah, that’s what I told them.” Marinette wasn’t catching on to the second meaning. Adrien massaged his temples.

“No, Mari. A present, like a. . .” he couldn’t think of a subtle way to put it. “They think we are doing something, together, that other people can’t see. In private.”

“Oh, god.” Her face fell to her hands. “This is going to suck when we get back. No time now. Tikki, spots on!” She transformed, with her cat half a second behind her.

* * *

 

They dropped onto a roof in front of a girl in a garish holiday sweater. “What do you think, Bug.”

“Not sure yet.” They watched her as she made it down the street.

“I am Home Alone. And no one will be alone on Christmas again.” She zapped a stray person. They suddenly found themselves surrounded by others, who resembled them.

“Mom! Dad! How are you here?!” Home Alone went on to find more people. She seemed to only hit those who were alone or in small groups. Each time a person was hit, their family materialized around them. Sometimes it was not a happy reunion.

“Okay, so not the worst akuma.” Chat started.

“Unless we get hit. I do not need my family to suddenly appear next to Ladybug.”

“Touché. So, how do you want to play this?”

“Let’s use a little luck, sooner rather than later.” Chat nodded and started his usual distraction technique.

Chat jumped and dodged as he taunted the akuma, Ladybug behind her with a pair of fabric cutting scissors. The butterfly was obviously in the sweater, which would be difficult to destroy.

Ladybug was slowly getting closer when she made eye-contact with Chat. In that moment he tripped over his tail and was hit with the beam. Ladybug sucked in a breath and hoped that no one would notice Gabriel Agreste suddenly appearing beside her partner. However, when she opened her eyes she found herself next to the cat.

“I guess you’re the only family I need Bugaboo.” Ladybug let out the breath she was holding.

“You two are so cute together.” The akuma cooed, startling the two heroes. “Too bad I have to defeat you to get what I want.”

“Why don’t you just zap yourself if you don’t want to be alone for Christmas?” Chat called out. The akuma opened and closed her mouth for a second. It was enough of a distraction for Ladybug to swipe the scissors across the sweater and release the purple butterfly. In seconds the akuma was purified and everything was back to normal.

“Can you take her to the café?” Ladybug asked Chat, while looking down at the girl with tear tracks on her cheeks. “I’ll meet you there. And we can ask the owners if they are willing to do a Christmas celebration for those who don’t have anyone to celebrate with.” Chat’s eyes lit up at the thought.

“That’s a great idea, Bugaboo.” He kissed her cheek and bounded off with the purified victim.

With her kwami recharged, Ladybug made her way to the superhero café. Her and Chat Noir had a quick chat with the owner of the restaurant. They were more than happy to hold a Christmas celebration for those who had no one near. Especially after ladybug and Chat Noir posed and signed a few autographs. Including a signature on the corner booth’s table.

They were tired by the time they made it back to Marinette’s room. And it was only one o’clock. “Is it too early to go to bed?” Adrien fell onto the chaise, his kwami landing next to him in the same position.

“Afraid so. Do you want your Christmas present now, or are you too tired?” Marinette wiggled a package in front of him.

“I am always willing to take what you give me, Princess.” His head rolled to look at her. “But all you need to give me is your love.” She snorted.

“Now isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black. Just take it, you silly cat.” He took the present and carefully unwrapped the paper.

“Is this a scrapbook?” He smiled down at it. The front cover had a picture of the two of them that Alya had sneakily taken a couple months ago. They were siting together and staring lovingly at each other. Plagg gagged at how cute it was.

“Yup, I made it so that we can add to it as the time goes.” She sat down next to him and flipped through the pages moving toward the back. “And there is an extra surprise.” She scanned her fingerprint, pressed a few buttons, then scanned Adrien’s thumb. The latch popped open to reveal the second half of the book.

“Is this, us?” His eyes widened as he realized the pictures in the back were of their superhero alter egos. “This is amazing, Mari.”

“I also made it kinda like a coupon book.” She blushed a bit, he just raised an eyebrow, not understanding. “Here.” She flipped to the first page and pulled at one of the built-in pockets. “This coupon is good for one date night where Marinette cannot complain about the price.” She read aloud.

“This is awesome.” He laughed and pulled her to his chest. “And I am totally going to use that one.” He pulled the card from her hand to inspect it a little closer.

“There are twenty-five throughout the book. Um some are a little more. . . adventurous than others. But, if you aren’t comfortable with that, I completely understand. You don’t have to use them if you want, or you can. I mean they are for you.” She was beat red by the time she snapped her mouth close. Adrien looked at her with big eyes.

“I’m confused.” She huffed and pulled the book from him, flipping to a new page, and pulling out a new card.

“This coupon is good for one night were all upper garments are prohibited. Also known as a Tops Off Night.” She put the card back in place without making eye contact. “It’s totally up to you though.” They both looked like firetrucks as he put the first coupon back in its place.

“Well, if there are twenty-five then I doubt I will be using them all very soon. But I will definitely use them all because you took the time to make them for me. And that is all I care about.” He kissed her forehead, then her nose, finally settling on her lips.

“This is all very sweet,” Plagg pushed between them. “but I think the ‘rents are probably starting to wonder what might be taking so long up here. Though I doubt anyone is willing to check on you two.”

“Oh my god. They are totally going to think that we. . . and I still have to open that ridiculous gift you got me.

“Hey, how can you call it ridiculous when you haven’t even opened it yet.”

“Because I know you, Kitty. And it is totally going to be ridiculous.”

They made it down the stairs trying to look as natural as possible. Meaning: they looked extremely awkward and stiff, making everything one hundred times worse. “Was it a good present?” Wei asked with an eyebrow wiggle at the end of the question.

“Yeah. It seems to have taken a while for you two to figure things out.” Yue added.

“I just hope that he was a gentleman and gave as good as he got.” Meili got out before breaking into a giggling fit.

“You guys are awful.” Marinette whined. “I gave him a scrapbook and we took our time looking through all the memories.”

“I bet. Though I also bet you were making some memories as well.” Ping slug an arm around his wife with a self-satisfied smirk.

“That is my little girl you guys are talking about.”

“Thank you, Papa.”

“They would have taken a lot longer if they really wanted to make good memories.”

“Papa!” Adrien blushed to his roots, not sure if he should say anything. Sabine stepped in.

“Alright guys, time for Marinette to open her present. Since it is the last one.” Marinette puffed out her cheeks then let all the air out. She marched over to the large box and started pulling off the wrapping paper. She froze when she was halfway done.

“No way.” She whispered in disbelief before ripping the rest of the wrapping off. It was a Berina 790Plus. The latest and greatest sewing machine on the market. “Adrien I Don’t Know Your Middle Name Agreste-” She started in a whisper scream.

“Gabriel.” He interrupted.

“What?!”

“My middle name is Gabriel.”

“Adrien Gabriel Agreste, what the fuck-”

“Language.”

“were you thinking?” She turned to him with wide eyes. He pulled her into his chest, his nose going to the crook of her throat.

“I was thinking that if you are going to work for the best, you should have the best. Father uses this machine in all of his designs. It really is amazing.”

“Amazingly expensive.”

“You’re worth it.”

“Take it back.”

“It seems I have lost the receipt.”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“This was gift number four. You agreed to five, remember.” She pulled back to look at him, only to realize that her family was watching them like a tennis match. She groaned pulling her hands down her face.

“What is gift number five?” She asked, not sure she wanted to know. He pulled out the envelope and tapped it on her nose.

“That’s for you to find out.” He released her and turned to address Sabine and Tom. “Tom, Sabine. I wanted to express my sincerest gratitude for welcoming me the way that you have. I have never had a large family, but you guys make me feel like I am a part of yours and for that I will always be grateful.” He extended the envelope, aware that all eyes were on him. “I hope that this expresses my deepest appreciation.” Tom took the envelope and Sabine enveloped the teen in a hug.

“You don’t have to give us anything in return because you _are_ a part of this family, whether you like it or not.” The mom kissed the top of his head and released him so that she could look at the contents of the packet with her husband.

“Baker’s Con.” Tom said in disbelief. “Two tickets.” He showed the papers to his wife, who’s eyes went wide. “And plane tickets to Italy.” Tom’s hand shook as he took the last sheet of paper out. “And a hotel reservation. Adrien we can’t accept these.”

“No, no. Of course, you can. Just think of it as payment for all the free pastries you have given me in the past two years. Or for letting me stay here on such short notice. Or for being genuinely nice people to begin with.” He refused to take the envelope back from the two adults.

“I can’t believe you, Kitty.” This time Marinette came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle and laying her chin on his shoulder. “That is the last ridiculous gift you can give, for like ever.” He laughed.

“I don’t know Princess. I thought I saw a coupon in that book for an unlimitedly priced gift.” She grumbled into his back. “I almost forgot.” His eyes went back to everyone in the room. “My father would like to invite you all over for a Christmas dinner.” That got Sabine moving.

“Then we have got to get ready. No way are we showing up empty handed.” She pushed the gift back into the envelope and took it from her husband. “We will talk about this later, young man.” Before she gently put it in the drawer next to the front door. “Let’s get going everyone. I expect you all to be ready in two hours.” She urged everyone into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my job as the older sister to keep the younger ones away from my parents for as long as possible on Christmas morning. Definitely used to Operation Occupy Children.  
> Have you guys seen the pancake art that some people can do. Mind= Blown. I meant literal ladybugs and cats for Marinette's work though, not the heroes.  
> The gifts were fun to figure out, if you have any questions on who got what, let me know.  
> Sad akuma, no one wants to be alone on Christmas.  
> When your family roasts you and your boyfriend.  
> Love it when they argue and go into their own little world. BTW The Berina 790Plus costs about $12,000 online. Yikes!  
> I figured a baking convention would be something fun for Adrien to get the 'rents  
> Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated.  
> Thank you so much for reading.


	14. Awkward Party

Adrien and Marinette got ready quickly. Adrien packed his bags while Marinette got dressed for the party. They were both finished by the time Gorilla made an appearance with the car. With her parents’ blessing they made their way into the car and headed to the Agreste mansion.

“Am I the only one who thinks it’s weird that your father is throwing a dinner party for my family.” Marinette finally spoke her mind after the car door shut behind her.

“Nope, this is totally weird.”

“Should I have gotten him something? He got me a Christmas present. Crap! Where is the necklace?” She started frantically searching the car around her for the extravagant necklace.

“Don’t worry, Bugaboo.” Adrien grabbed her hands. “Whenever something is left in the car it gets taken up to my room. I’m sure it will be there when we go up.” Marinette sighed and sat back. “And I don’t think you have to worry about getting him anything. Nathalie normally deals with that. I’m pretty sure I have gotten him a tie pin for the past three Christmas’.” The bluenette frowned at that.

“Why don’t you get him something more personal.” He went through a lot of trouble for her family, it seemed odd that he would let Nathalie handle it for his own father.

“Eh. She just knows what he wants better than I do. Not like he acknowledged when I gave him something special anyway.” He shrugged as if it didn’t matter. But Marinette wrapped her arms around him anyway, knowing how much it truly bothered him.

The two teens were amazed when they made their way into the foyer. It was decorated to the nines. Tinsel and lights everywhere. Adrien hadn’t seen his house this festive since before his mom disappeared. They walked into the formal living room and were astonished by the twenty-foot Christmas tree that took up a large portion of the space. It too was decorated to perfection.

“Adrien, good. You’re here on time.” Nathalie walked in, nose burrowed in her tablet as normal. “Your father wants you to get ready and meet him in his office.” She finally looked up and noticed Marinette. “Oh, Miss Dupain-Cheng. I didn’t realize you would be coming as well.”

“I thought I could help set up, but it seems like everything is just fine.” She motioned around the room.

“Well you can make yourself comfortable in Adrien’s room for the time being.” The personal assistant turned on her heel and left the room.

“I don’t think she likes me very much.” Adrien came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle.

“Don’t worry, she doesn’t like anyone much.” They turned as one, inspecting the rest of the room, when Marinette’s eye was drawn to the fire place.

“You have got to be kidding me.” She pulled Adrien’s arms off her and walked over to look at the eight stockings hung on the mantle. “He even got the names right.”

“I would assume it was Nathalie, not my Father.” Adrien poked at the full stockings. “I haven’t had one of these in years.” He mused at the candy stuffed socks.

“Well yours is down here.” Marinette gestured to one that had ‘Adrien’ written in curling font. It hung next to one that said ‘Marinette’. “You should really go get ready before Nathalie comes back to yell at you.” Adrien hummed in agreement, grabbed her hand and led them up to his room.

Once they were in the room Plagg and Tikki zoomed out from their hiding places. “I found the necklace.” Tikki called from by the couch. Marinette rushed over, lifting the velvet box from the side table and looking inside, just to be sure.

“That’s a relief. I wouldn’t want your father to think that I didn’t appreciate his ridiculously expensive gift.” She snapped the box shut.

“You should wear it.” Adrien called from inside his closet.

“Don’t be ridiculous. It is way too expensive for a simple dinner party.”

“But, it would show that you appreciate his ridiculously expensive gift.” He countered. She grumbled a bit.

“Fine. Come help me put the stupid thing on.” She looked over to the kwamis, finding them asleep on the couch pillow. “We should let them sleep tonight. Maybe leave some food for them when they wake up.” Adrien hummed in agreement as he opened the jewelry box.

“I just hope an akuma doesn’t interrupt tonight like it did this morning.” He clasped the necklace in place.

“It’s not too much is it.” Marinette fingered the jewels. Thinking about her outfit. An off the shoulder, long sleeve, black top, paired with a green, A-line skirt that hit her at mid-calf.

“No, I think it looks good.” He turned her around, placing his forehead against her own. “You look good. You know how much I love seeing you in green and black.” She smiled.

“Why do you think I chose this outfit, Kitty?” She pulled him down for a kiss.

He didn’t stay at her lips for long. Trailing down and around her diamond choker so that he could litter her collar bone with open mouthed kisses. She was gasping for breath just from the feel of his breath on her neck.

“Is it soon yet, Kitten.” She pushed her hands through his hair. He chuckled into her shoulder.

“I’m pretty sure someone might notice our absence, Princess.” There was a knock on his door, just as he pulled the neck of her top down a couple more inches.

“Always interrupted.” Marinette pulled her outfit back up with a sigh. “You should go see what your dad wants.”

“I’d rather be here with you.” He pecked her on the lips. She chuckled.

“Don’t I know it.” She smacked him on the behind as he left the room.

Marinette walked around Adrien’s empty room for what seemed like forever. She finally settled on the couch next to the kwamis, gently brushing her fingers along their heads. “I hope you didn’t miss me too much, Princess.” Adrien kissed the top of her head from behind the couch.

“Only a lot. What did your father want to talk about?” She turned so she was on her knees on the couch, arms crossed over the back of the seat.

“I don’t really know, honestly.” She raised an eyebrow at his answer. “He wanted to talk about your family.” Her eyebrow went higher. “And how my break has been so far. He also told me that since I have been ‘slacking off’ I would have a lot of photo shoots next week to make up for it.” Marinette’s mouth twisted angrily.

“How in the hell have you been slacking off. It is the holidays. Does he expect you to work all the time and neglect your family like he does?” Adrien winced a bit at her volume, but she was on a roll.

He sat back and watched her pace back and forth as she ranted, knowing it would be better for her to get it out, rather than let it explode in front of his father. At least the man couldn’t hear what she was saying. She huffed as she neared the end of her rant and he pulled her to sit on his lap. “I know, Princess. But there is nothing I can do about it right now.” He nuzzled into her neck. “At least we can spend time together at this party.” She hummed a bit, skeptically.

“Let’s just head down before I decide to march over to his office and tell him who’s been slacking off when it comes to what’s really important.” She pulled him to his feet as he muffled his laugh at the image. He could only imagine the look on his father’s face if Marinette marched into his office to tell him off.

* * *

 

Everyone arrived within the hour and it was just as chaotic as Adrien expected it to be. They ate their food, loudly, in the dining room and adjourned to the formal living room for dessert.

Grandma and Grandpa Cheng, as he had been told to call them, where talking to Sabine in rapid Chinese. Cheng Sifu had an arm around his wife as he spoke with his son. Gabriel had struck up a conversation with Marinette’s Nona, much to Adrien’s chagrin. He looked over and found Marinette with Carina and Armando, Lucy in her arms again.

He decided that the best bet would be interveining with his father and Gina. He walked around the girls, who were running through the room ‘flying’ their new superhero dolls, and settled next to Gina.

“Ahh here is that bello uomo that is my precious Fairy’s innamorato.” She wrapped and arm around his shoulder and he could tell that this was not her first glass of wine. “You give my precious Marinetta such nice things.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“They were just Christmas presents.” He smiled awkwardly and unwound the arm from his shoulder. “Not nearly as nice as some of the things you have gotten Mari.”

“That’s true. I get my Fairy something from everywhere that I have visited. I got her a shirt once, and some earrings-”

“So, the earrings were a gift that she didn’t want to part with.” Gabriel interrupted.

“Of course. She loves all the things I get her.” Gina went on to describe every little thing that she had gotten Marinette from the time that she was a baby. Adrien decided it was time for him to make his rounds.

He separated him from the two adults and paused to survey where to go next, his first instinct was to go to Mari, always. But he felt a tug on his pants leg, so he looked down. Fai was holding on to Adrien’s pants leg rubbing at his eyes. When the one year old realized he had the attention he raised his arms to be picked up. Adrien couldn’t help but comply.

With a sleepy toddler in his arms, he made his way to his girlfriend, who had a sleepy baby in her arms. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned into him, not stopping her conversation with Carina.

“Kitty?” She was looking down at Lucy in her arms.

“Yes, Princess?”

“What would you do if I told you that I wanted a baby?” She looked up at him with curious eyes.

He tried to answer. Really, he did. But he was too busy swallowing his tongue to figure out what to say. A few seconds passed of him making incoherent noises before Marinette, Carina, and Armando broke out into laughter. “He took that better than I thought he would.” Armando covered his eyes as they teared up with laughter.

“At least he didn’t drop the baby.” Carina noted.

“See, I told you my Kitten was stronger than that.” Marinette puffed up proudly. Adrien let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.

“You are evil, Mari.” He nudged the side of her head with his forehead. Careful not to disturb any of the sleeping babies.

“His reaction was pretty similar to Armando’s when I told him that I wanted another, just after Lucy was born.” Carina nudged her husband. “I think he held it together better than you did though.” The large man protested as they laughed.

They all quieted down when they heard someone tap their glass. Marinette looked up to see that Gabriel had eluded her Nona and was now standing by the fireplace. “I wanted to thank you all for allowing my son to stay with you during the holidays. I know that this time is meant to spent with family, so I am grateful that you let Adrien intrude on this time while I was away on business. In the spirit of the holiday I have set up stockings for each of the children. I think now would be an ample time for them to be distributed. Thank you again.”  With that he stepped down and left through the back doors.

The kids all ran to their parents, hoping that what the strange man had said was true. Everyone seemed a little confused that their host had just left. Adrien decided to step in. “Come on over, little ones.” He called, handing little Fai over to his mother. He gave a stocking to each kid and they ran off to different corners to empty what was inside. He grabbed his, Marinette’s and Lucy’s before making his way back to the little group. “This one is for Lucy.” He handed it over to Armando.

“Her first stocking.” Carina cooed. She grabbed her daughter back and kissed Marinette on the forehead. “We head out tomorrow morning, Cookie.” Marinette carefully hugged her aunt, then turned to her uncle.

“Make sure you bake her that new bread recipe I gave you, zio.” She said sternly before engulfing the large man in an even larger hug.

Don’t worry, Cookie. I will.” Armando held out a hand to Adrien, who took it without hesitation. “Make sure you take care of our Cookie. She can be stubborn, but she is always looking out for everyone but herself.”

“Don’t worry, sir. I will.” Marinette groaned at how serious Adrien sounded.

“Let’s go say bye to Nona, before you pledge your life to save mine.” She pulled him by the elbow away from her laughing aunt and uncle.

“I thought that was what knights did for their princesses, Princess.” He whispered into her ear as they got closer.

“Not this princess, Kitty.” She pushed him away by his nose and turned to her slightly sloshed grandma. “Nona, I am going to miss you.” There were a lot of clumsy hugs. Adrien got kissed on the cheek at one point. But they eventually got the Dupain half of the Dupain-Cheng clan off to their hotel. And the night was winding down.

“Would you like to stay the night?” Adrien asked, pulling Marinette flush against his chest.

“I don’t know, Kitty. Do you have something special in mind if I do?” She fluttered her eyelashes up at him.

“I can think of a few things that have been on my mind.” He leaned in to whisper in her ear but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind him. They leapt apart, suddenly realizing how close they had gotten.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng.” Gabriel had made it back to the soiree. “I see that Adrien gave you the Christmas present that was intended for you.” Marinette’s hand went to the necklace at her throat.

“Oh! Yes, it really is lovely. Thank you.” She could tell her voice was unnaturally high.

“I hope it wasn’t ridiculously expensive for your tastes.” Her eyebrows shot up.

“It is rather expensive. But I truly appreciate that you felt the need to spend so much on me during a time of giving.” His smile was cold.

“Perhaps I feel I have a lot to make up for, when it comes to what’s really important.” Her smile was strained as the older designer walked away.

“Holy shit, he knows what I’m thinking.” She turned to her boyfriend, hands going to his shoulders. “Your father is a fucking mind reader.” She was definitely hyper-ventilating now. Her hands raked through her hair.

“Mari, calm down. There is no way he is a mind reader. Maybe it’s just a coincidence.” He said uncertainly. “Or maybe he heard the tail end of your rant.” She took a steadying breath.

“Okay, well that could have gone better. But maybe it will change something for the better.” She moved her hands back up to her boyfriend’s shoulders, deciding there was nothing she could do about it now. “What were those suggestions that you were about to make?” She smiled up at him as he leaned in.

“Mari! We are ready to go. Ting and Yan want to spend the night in your room. So, let’s head out.” Marinette groaned.

“Always interrupted.” Adrien chuckled. He placed a sweet kiss on her lips. “Go, before your parents come drag you out.” She sighed in his arms before kissing him one more time.

“Soon.” Was the last thing she said before following her family out the front door.

“Soon. He replied to her retreating figure.

* * *

 

Mari's outfit for the evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain keeps trying to give me ideas for the next section, which is making this section difficult to write.  
> Only six more chapters to go!  
> Why is Gabriel trying to schmooze with the Dupain-Chengs suddenly?  
> I would like to see Marinette chew out Gabriel, it wont happen in my story, but it would be nice to see.  
> Gabriel is hooked on those earrings, maybe he will back off now, thank you drunk nona  
> Mari wants a baby, jk that's just me -_-  
> How does Gabriel know about their convos, I know. Does anyone else have speculations? Let me know.  
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading!


	15. New Year

Marinette groaned as she fell back onto her bed. It was just after noon on New Years Eve and she hadn’t seen her boyfriend since Christmas Day. Gabriel hadn’t been joking when he said that he wanted Adrien to ‘make up’ for his lack of modeling while he had been at the Dupain-Cheng’s house. The past five days Adrien had at least four shoots and today he had two in the morning and one more to do before the day was out.

He couldn’t even come to her room at night because her cousins decided that her room was amazing, and they wanted to spend the rest of their trip spending the night with her. They hadn’t left until this morning, meaning she was really kitty deprived.

Her phone chimed making her jump. When she didn’t move to get it, it chimed again. This time Tikki brought it up to her. “You probably want to answer this.” The kwami said with a sly smile. Marinette assumed it was Alya. Those two were always pushing her to do something ridiculous when it came to Adrien.

“Maybe I don’t feel like talking to Alya right now.” She flipped her phone over and looked at the notifications, surprised to see a text from Adrien. Tikki laughed when she heard Marinette’s muttered curse.

“Told you.” The sprite teased.

Marinette opened the message without responding to the kwami. He had sent her a picture. It was of him holding the coupon that read “This coupon is good for one surprise photo shoot visit.” She smiled at the message and the address that was sent after it.

“Tikki, I have a really bad idea. What do you say?” Tikki smiled at the devious look on Marinette’s face.

“I have to say: It’s about time.” The two of them flew into motion, barely remembering to text Atlanta for a ride. Marinette was ready with her white, double-breasted trench coat on by the time her body guard pulled up in the car.

Marinette was a little nervous. She had never done anything like this. Well, at least not while she was sober. She was in her own mind as she walked up to the perimeter, only to be stopped by an outstretched hand.

“Sorry, Miss. But, this is a closed shoot. No one is allowed inside.” The security guard spoke up. Well that was unexpected.

“I have a meeting with Mr. Agreste.” She tried to speak with the most sophistication as possible. The two guards looked at each other. Then back at her, then back towards the car that Atlanta sat in. “I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She ground her teeth a bit. “Adrien’s girlfriend.” She hated playing that card.

“We recognize you, Miss Dupain-Cheng, but we just can’t let you in without confirmation.”

“Girl, you are late.” The three of them jumped and looked behind the guards. Gorilla was standing there with his normal stoic face.

“Oh! I was just trying to get in, but these two were being very thorough in their job.”  Gorilla raised an eyebrow at the security. He made a motion with his hand, as if to say _hurry up and let the girl in,_ before waving to Atlanta. The two guards tripped over each other trying to undo the barrier and let Marinette in.

“Thank you for the assist.” She looked up at the large man once they had walked a ways away.

“No problem. You are good for Adrien. The more time together, the better.” She smiled and thanked him again when he held the tarp aside for her to step into the canopy tent. “He will be back in a few minutes.” He let the tarp fall and she was left alone in what appeared to be Adrien’s break room.

It was a decent size. Enough room for a couch, vanity and snack table. There was a carpet on the floor. Which Marinette thought was silly, since they were technically outside. She meandered toward the snack table but found that it was mostly fruits and vegetables. Her stomach was too full of butterflies to consider eating anyway.

“You’ll take Plagg and find a corner to stay in for a while?” She asked Tikki for the hundredth time.

“Yes, Mari. You don’t have to worry. This is supposed to be fun, remember.” Marinette nodded and took a deep breath. She let it go as the canvas opened again, revealing Adrien.

His eyes lit up as he saw her. “Mari! I didn’t know you would get here so quickly!” Taking the three steps to cover the space he swept her up and planted a kiss, before she could greet him. “Kwami, I missed you.” She giggled.

“I missed you too, Kitten.”

“Got any of those good cheesy pastries, Pigtails.” Plagg popped up. Marinette and Tikki shared a significant look and Tikki pounced on her other half, dragging him out of sight by his ear.

“Not now, you gluttonous cat!” Was heard above the whining as the kwamis floated away.

“That was weird.” Adrien looked confused and curious. Marinette laughed and pushed him by the nose until he was sat on the couch.

“Well, the coupon did say surprise.” She walked over and pulled the zipper down on the opening, giving them a little more privacy. “And since you knew I was coming, _I_ can’t be considered the surprise.”

“It was pretty surprising, how quickly you got here.” He pointed out as she came back in front of the couch.

“Well then you get two surprises, Kitten.” He was still a little confused as she undid the sash at her waist and started on the buttons. His eyes went wide as she slid the coat down her arms. She was wearing the set that Alya had gotten her for Christmas, and nothing else. “What do you think.” She smiled, still a little nervous.

“You are gorgeous.” He reached for her. Their lips met as she slid into his lap on the couch.

His lips didn’t stay on hers for very long as they traveled down her neck. His hands trailed behind her back as her tried to undo the multitude of clasps holding her top on. “A little eager aren’t we.” She giggled into his ear, pulling his face back up to hers.

“I promised to get you topless the next time you try to seduce me.” He kissed her harder. “And I plan to keep that promise.” Her next giggle ended in a moan as she ground against him.

His mouth went back to littering her neck and collar bone with open mouthed kisses. Still trying to undo all the goddamned clips. He growled a bit when he was halfway done, almost ready to just rip the whole thing. “Having problems, Kitten?” Marinette teased, feeling his irritation at the garment rise.

“Who puts so many of these things on something that is obviously meant to be taken off?” He growled, hands going to the front.

“Don’t you dare rip it.” She intertwined her hands with his and pulled him on top of her, so they were laying on the couch together. “I’ll get it.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

He kissed her, pulling her tongue into his mouth to suck on. “Why don’t they just use Velcro?” She snorted and pulled him back into the kiss. “Or a zipper?” She huffed at the fact that he kept pulling away.

“I’ll consider it on the next one. Now, are you going to discuss the practicality of lingerie, or are you going to kiss me?” He dove back in, neither of them noticing the zipper of the tent opening.

“Adrien, we need to discuss your tan.” Indigo walked in, followed closely by Rowan.

“And I need to talk about your next hair. . . cut.” The two artists stood in the middle of the tent as Adrien scrambled to cover Marinette. Rowan whistled, and Indigo cracked a smile.

“I’m impressed baby boy. You’ve only been in here for a couple minutes. How did you undress our angel so quickly?” Marinette dropped her red face onto Adrien’s shoulder, hiding in embarrassment.

“Unless she wasn’t completely dressed to begin with.” Rowan picked up her coat and tossed it to her. This time Indigo whistled. Marinette quickly redid the clasps that Adrien had managed to undo and pulled her jacket over her, fastening the buttons just as quickly.

“That is a classic move, Angel-” Adrien cleared his throat.

“You guys wanted to talk about something? It couldn’t wait, we were kind of busy.” The two adults laughed.

“We could tell. And no, it couldn’t wait.” Indigo started ranting about Adrien’s need to wear more sunscreen when he went out in the sun. Then, Rowan wanted to schedule Adrien’s next haircut. By the time they were done Adrien’s break was over and he had to go back to work.

“I’m sorry about them.” Marinette smiled softly as Adrien’s arms came around her. “For what its worth, I really liked the surprise.”

“Don’t worry, Kitten. We still have tonight.” She laid her head on his chest. “Just head to my place when you are ready, and we can go to Chloe’s party together.” She pushed up on her toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “See you tonight.”

* * *

 

Alya was already in her room by the time Marinette made it home. “Girl, where have you been?” Marinette blushed a bit, fingers playing with the buttons of her coat.

“I may have done something that you would definitely approve of.” Alya’s smile widened.

“Tell Me Everything.”

The two gossiped and got ready for the night. Alya pushing for every little detail. She was incredulous when Marinette told her about how they were interrupted.

“You two have absolutely no luck.” Marinette groaned. “How many people have walked in on you now? Like six?” Marinette groaned again.

“And its not like we make out in public. We are always behind closed doors. I just don’t understand why people don’t knock!” Alya laughed and patted Marinette’s head.

“My poor sweet summer child.” They were dressed and had their makeup and hair done. “What are you going to do for accessories?” Her eyes darted around the room, landing on the velvet box she was looking for. “Might I make a suggestion.” Alya spoke grandiosely as she opened the box to show the diamond necklace that Gabriel had gotten Marinette.

“I’m not wearing that with this outfit. It would clash terribly.” Marinette gestured to her glittering gold dress with black tights and heels. “Besides, I think I am glittering enough for one outfit.”

“But, they’re gorgeous.” The reporter stroked the gems lovingly. Marinette snorted.

“They are. But I don’t know. They kind of give me the creeps. Like Gabriel knows when I wear them and when I don’t.”

“You are being paranoid, Girl.”

“Maybe.” Marinette twirled a strand of hair around her finger. “Either way, they don’t go with this outfit, so not going to happen.”

“Buzz kill.” Alya pouted as she put the box back on the counter, leaving it open to admire the sparkle.

“Girls! The boys are here to take you to the party.” Sabine called up the stairs.

* * *

 

It was a half an hour from midnight and Adrien could tell that Marinette was Drunk. And he wasn’t too far behind.

When they first came through the doors to the penthouse the lights flashed hypnotically, and the music hummed through their bodies. The bass pounding in their bones.

Chloe was quick to hand them all drinks that burned on the way down. But, the burn disappeared after three, or was it four. He couldn’t remember anymore.

Nino had left for the DJ booth a while ago and Adrien wasn’t sure if he was coming back. Meanwhile the girls were all dancing in the middle of the floor. Marinette made sure that she held eye contact with Adrien every time she swayed her body. He was having a hard time.

She sashayed her way over to him as he downed his fourth cup or was it his fifth. “Everyone is headed to the roof to watch the fireworks. Wanna find a good spot?” She smiled up at him, using his shoulders to balance a bit more than normal. Not that he minded.

“I’m good where ever. Just so long as you are nearby, Bugaboo.” He pulled her close and whispered the endearment into her ear. She giggled and headed up the curling stairs, him trailing behind.

It took a few minutes to make it up the stairs, and a lot of giggles. She turned on him once they were clear of the stairs. Her arms wrapping around his neck, her hips flush against his. “After this we should head home. My parents said that you, Alya, and Nino can stay the night.” Her eyelashes fluttered up at him.

“I already told you, Prrrincess.” He purred into her neck. “I am good where ever you are.” They broke apart as the countdown started. He still hugged her close, her back against his chest.

“Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!” She turned in his arms, quicker than he thought possible. “Happy New Year, Kitty.” She whispered before pulling him down to her lips.

It started as a sweet kiss, but it was very clear that they were more than willing to pick up where they got interrupted early that day.

“Enough with the PDA you two!” Chloe was beside them. “Happy New Year, Adrikins!” Her arms went around his neck and she planted a quick kiss on his lips. “And you Marinette.” She turned on the bluenette and gave her the same treatment. “This year is going to be great!” The blonde staggered off, leaving two very stunned teens behind her.

“Did she just kiss you?” Adrien asked with wide eyes. Marinette nodded then broke out into laughter.

“I should go kiss Alya too.” She turned to find her friend but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. “Kitty, I wanna go see Alya.” She whined, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

“Maybe we should let Alya and Nino celebrate a bit longer.” He pulled her against him again. “Plus, I wasn’t done with you.” He was already leaning in for another kiss.

When Marinette was pulled from his arms. “Girl! Happy New Year.” Marinette squealed and planted a fast kiss on Alya.

“Alya! You are so amazing.” Adrien pulled her back, knowing how clingy the affectionate drunk could get. The bluenette started to rant about how great her best friend was, while Alya countered with how great her best friend was. Nino and Adrien shared a look that made them realize how great their best friends were. Both boys took their girlfriends’ hands and led them out toward the car.

By the time they all made it to the bakery the girls were fighting about who had the best boyfriend. Much to the embarrassment of the boys. When they made it up to the apartment Alya and Marinette were no longer talking to each other. When they made it up to Marinette’s room they were both crying in each other’s arms, apologizing and promising never to fight again.

“Maybe you two should head up to the bed.” Nino put a hand on Alya’s shoulder. “I’m sure Adrien and I will be good sleeping down here.” Marinette bolted from Alya’s arms and basically wrapped herself around Adrien.

“Nope, I have plans for me and my Kitten.” She stretched up on her tip toes to kiss Adrien, who willingly accepted.

“That is not something I want to overhear, Man.” Nino groaned, and Adrien pulled away looking sheepish.

“Speaking of overhearing!” Alya cut in, pulling out her phone. “I got this new app that lets me know when someone is listening in on conversations.” She continued describing the app, while sweeping the room for ‘bugs’.

“Maybe you and Alya can take the guest room, downstairs.” Adrien suggested, while Marinette tried to mark up as much of his neck as possible.

“Mamma and Papa wouldn’t mind. Then you wouldn’t overhear anything.” She purred a bit when Adrien’s hands slid down her sides. Nino slid a hand down his face.

“Look, man. I don’t want to kill the vibe, but is right now really the best time?” He tried to ask seriously. “I think the best bet would be to-” a loud beeping noise sounded from where Alya was still checking the room.

“What was that?” Adrien detangled himself from Marinette, so that they could all go over to see what had set off Alya’s device.

It was the necklace.

“No way.” Alya ran her phone over the necklace again, causing the screen to beep and flash red. “There is definitely something in this transmitting radio waves.” Marinette snapped the box closed, looking a little frantic.

“Now what!?” Alya swiped over the closed box and the phone stayed green.

“I don’t think it works anymore.”

“We should put it in the bakery.” Nino grabbed the box. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

“That makes so much sense. That’s how he knew about all of those conversations. He was listening in!” Marinette turned to Adrien. “How much did he hear?”

“I don’t know, Princess. But I am going to find out!” He turned to the skylight.

“You can’t leave yet. He knows that we know now. And you can’t just magically appear at your house, when he knows that you have been here. What if he knows that we are-”

“NEW YEAR, NEW ME!” the ground rumbled beneath them and an evil cackle sounded around the neighborhood.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me! An akuma! NOW!” Marinette paced back and forth, still really wobbly. “I can’t fight like this. I’m gonna fall off a roof.”

“We can handle it, Marinette. Just transform and deal with the akuma.” Marinette didn’t look completely convinced.

“C’mon, my Lady. We can deal with this later, after we catch a butterfly.”

“Fine.” She huffed. “But we are going on a big ice cream date after this.”

“If you didn’t suggest it, I would have.” They both transformed and jumped out of the sky light.

* * *

 

Marinette's New Year's outfit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One coupon down, a lot to go. They will be sprinkled throughout the rest of the story.  
> I thought the old cliche of only wearing a trench coat to greet your boyfriend was needed here. It was kinda fun to write.  
> Alya is right, they really get interrupted often. Muahahahaha.  
> Fun New Years party. Drunk (kinda nice) Chloe would definitely kiss everyone on New Years.  
> Big Brother Nino trying to stop drunk decisions.  
> Ten points to whoever guessed the recorder in the necklace.  
> Time to fight an akuma.   
> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.


	16. Futures and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I have another one coming soon.

Being sober instantly was a little jarring for Marinette. She no longer felt that pleasant buzz, but the world was also no longer spinning.

They both made it to the Eiffel Tower, looking for the source of the evil laughter. It ended up being a young girl, with a disco ball-esque dress and sparkling glasses in the shape of the new year.

“I _am_ old enough to stay up tonight! I am a year older!” The heroes surveyed the young akuma victim. “I am Resolution! And this year will be different.”

“Any idea on what she does?” Chat threw an arm around her shoulder.

“Not yet Chat. Focus.” As they were watching, Resolution shot at a family with her glasses. The parents turned to children and the children turned to adults.

“I think I know what she does.”

“You don’t say.” Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Let’s get this over with.” She swung down, leaving Chat behind. “Hey! Resolution!” Ladybug called out.

The akumatized victim spun in the middle of beaming another family in the wrong place at the wrong time. The beam hit Ladybug before she could even flinch.

“LADY!” Chat swooped in and grabbed his girlfriend before the transformation even finished.

“I’m fine, Kitty.” Ladybug’s voice was a bit deeper than it had been before. Chat gaped at the woman that stood before him. She had obviously been aged up, her hips more defined, and other _aspects_ more obvious as well. But that wasn’t the only reason he felt like he was blushing head to toe.

Her entire outfit was different. Thigh high black tights on her legs, long red gloves covering most of her arms. And a small red dress with black spots. It only made it to the tops of her thighs and each side had a slit up to her hips. He noticed that she was wearing small spanks underneath the dress.

“I . . . ummm. . . you. . . duh. . .” He was very eloquent in the face of his lady.

“I’m fine, Chat.” Ladybug looked down at herself. “Of all the. . . this has got to be the least practical thing I have ever seen.” She pulled at her outfit. “I mean, look at this.” He couldn’t keep his eyes off her.

“I  err. Yeah, it is . . . bad?” His eyes scanned her up and down. From her new high ponytail to the new boots.

“Kitty, my eyes are up here.” She smirked at him. “And we have an akuma to fight. Then we need to talk about your father.” He frowned.

“We could always keep this change a little longer, you know.” He smiled cheekily. She just smacked his arm and went back to fight the akuma.

It took longer than it should have to finish this akuma. Ladybug had a hard time hitting the child, while Chat had a hard time keeping his eyes off Ladybug. The miraculous cure swept through Paris, turning everyone back to right.

“I have to say, Bug. I’m a little disappointed with this transformation back.” His arms caged her against a wall on the roof they had taken a break on.

“Well, you, Kitty, were extremely distracted during that entire fight.” She put her hands gently on his chest.

“I was a bit preoccupied.” His forehead rested against her own. “We were doing something before this whole akuma business. And that new outfit really was something.”

“We were doing something, Kitten.” Her lips brushed against his, and his eyes fell closed. “We were freaking out about your father spying on us.” She pushed him away. “Now let’s head home before we de-transform so that we aren’t drunk on the rooftops.”

“You are such a tease.” He smiled at her and followed to the balcony of her room.

They flipped in through the skylight and froze at the sight before them. The room was a disaster.

“What the fu-” a pink light blinded the room and Marinette braced herself for the influx of alcohol to hit her system. She was pleasantly surprised when she was still sober.

“Marinetttteeee!” Tikki floated unsteadily toward her chosen. “You are the best Ladybug in the past fifty years!” The little bug bumped into Marinette’s cheek. A green light shone next.

“She is the only Ladybug in the past fifty years.” Plagg giggled and zigzagged down to the floor. “When did the room start spinning?”

“Did you know they would end up the drunk ones?” Adrien asked from behind her.

“No, but what the hell happened to my room?” Furniture was turned over, papers were thrown everywhere, she was pretty sure her entire closet was on the floor.

“That would be Alya.” Nino spoke up sheepishly from behind the overturned chaise. “I tried to stop her, but she was adamant about checking the rest of the room for bugs.” Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose.

“And where is Alya?” Nino pointed up to the loft where Alya was laying half on and half off the bed.

“She fell asleep in the middle of checking your bed a couple minutes ago” Nino added with a shrug. Marinette groaned.

“Did she find anything?” the bluenette was having a hard time focusing. Tikki was going on and on about previous chosen, while Plagg darted around the room, running into anything and everything, while correcting parts of Tikki’s stories. Adrien seemed to be cleaning as much of her room as possible.

“Nope.” Nino sighed and flipped the chaise back over, placing the pillow back on the couch. Marinette sighed and got to work herself.

“So, what are we going to do about this?” She started, folding her clothes and putting them back in the closet.

“I figured we would just clean the room and put this down to Alya being Alya.” Adrien shuffled the papers by her desk.

“Not this! Your father.”

“Oh. That.”

“Yeah that. And we should figure out what to do about them too.” She pointed to their kwamis. Neither of which had calmed down in the past two hours. “How long will it take for them to sober up?” Marinette had stopped cleaning and had started pacing.

“Princess, calm down.” He stood in front of her, placing his hands on either side of her face. “How about tomorrow you take the kwami’s to Master Fu while I go have a chat with my father.”  She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

“Okay, okay.” She looked over to Alya who was still dead asleep on her bed. “Let’s take the guest room. Nino, you can take my bed with Alya. No funny business.” Nino snorted.

“As if I would. I should be the one saying that to you two. Not that I care, but now probably isn’t the time.” He gave them a look.

“I think the mood has been properly killed thanks to my father, bro.” Adrien and Nino fist bumped before Adrien and Marinette left the newly cleaned room to head to the guest room.

* * *

 

The idea for Ladybug's new outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been wanting to do this type of akuma for a while.  
> Alya would totally go all detective on the rest of the room. Poor Nino wouldn't stand a chance.  
> Next chapter has Adrien confronting his father about the spying.  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading!


	17. Awkward Chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge gap in updates. My computer decided it would be a great time to die, with my copy of the story on it. A hundred dollars and a week later, I am back at it. Hopefully more regularly now.

They had a bit of a hard time going to sleep. With both kwamis chattering about into the wee hours of the morning. They finally woke up around noon. Marinette groaned and stretched as she woke up.

“Why are you so loud?” Someone said from the other side of the room.

“I didn’t say anything.” She snuggled back into Adrien’s chest.

“My head is pounding.” Tikki moaned and whimpered a bit. Marinette sat up quickly.

“Oh god, Tiki. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think that gods could get hungover.” Marinette quickly got out of bed and got dressed, leaving Adrien behind.

She carefully grabbed both kwamis and placed them in her cushioned purse. Leaving a note for her three friends she went out to Master Fu’s massage parlor.

“Hello Ladybug. How may I help you today?”

“Umm, well last night Adr-, err Chat Noir and I were celebrating New Years. But there was an akuma-”

“I saw.”

“Yeah well, we weren’t erm, particularly sober, so the kwamis. . .” She opened her bag to show the older man.

“Uggh, turn off that damn light.” Plagg squinted out at them while Tikki moaned to herself, clutching her head.

“I see.” Master Fu chuckled a bit. “It will take a little while, but I will fix something up for them. Meanwhile would you like some tea.”

They sat around the small table drinking some tea while the remedy for kwami hangover was brewed.

“So how are the two of you faring now that you both know each other’s identity?” Marinette almost chocked on her tea.

“Erm, we are doing well. We were going to tell you that we knew, but umm we got. . . busy.” Master Fu laughed.

“It’s fine. I was surprised it took you both so long to figure it out. Two years. I figured you two would know after a couple months.” Marinette gaped.

“But, we weren’t supposed to know. The kwamis said-”

“The kwamis always have their bets, trying to see which of their chosen slips up first.” Master Fu laughed again at Marinette’s face. “Even if Trixx is technically the trickster of the group they all like their games.”

“If Tikki didn’t feel so bad right now.” Marinette sighed. “Oh well.”

“That reminds me. The remedy should be done by now.” Master Fu rose carefully and went to the kitchen to grab two small cups filled with kwami knew what. “Here you go you two.” He handed the cups to the little gods. “Next time make sure your chosen are a little more responsible with their drinks.” The older man chuckled.

“As if that stupid kitten will ever listen to me.” Plagg scoffed. Marinette winced a bit at the name, since that was what she chose to call Adrien during certain, ahem, intimate moments.

“Either way. You two should have been more prepared for the consequences.” Master Fu laughed again when Tikki downed the remedy with a relieved moan.

“Yeah, yeah. Responsibility. Blah blah.” Plagg flew back into Marinette’s purse. “Now take me to my kitten.” Marinette frowned and upended her purse.

“You can stay here if you’d like.” Marinette raised an eyebrow. Plagg murmured and pouted like a sullen child.

“Can you please take me back to my chosen, oh gracious Ladybug.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Don’t appreciate the sarcasm, but I suppose it’s a start.” Tikki giggled and smiled at her chosen and flew into the purse, followed by a grumbling cat.

* * *

 

Adrien woke up to an empty bed. Which wasn’t unusual, except when the bed wasn’t his own. He almost panicked until he remembered last night. Then he almost panicked again when he realized what he had to do today.

Groaning as he got up, he began to get dressed. He sent a quick text to Gorilla for a ride, then went to gather the necklace from the bakery. Saying goodbye to Tom and Sabine, Adrien made it to the car, wondering what the fuck he was going to say to his father when he got home.

Adrien raised his hand to knock on the door but paused. His father didn’t deserve the curtesy. So, he just walked in instead. “Father, we need to talk.”

Gabriel’s eyes didn’t leave his tablet. “And this talk couldn’t have been scheduled through Nathalie. I had thought that I taught you better respect than to come marching into someone else’s office without knocking first.”

Adrien scoffed in disbelief. “Respect. You have no right to talk about proper respect.”

Gabriel’s eyes stayed on his tablet, no longer paying attention to what was on the screen. “I am not sure what you are talking about.”

Another scoff. Adrien marched forward and tossed the jewelry box on the desk, scattering papers. “And this is how you show your respect? By putting listening devices in the gifts you give?”

“I did it to protect our family.”

“Protect us from what? Marinette? What convoluted logic could possibly justify eavesdropping on your son’s girlfriend?” Adrien was getting angrier by the second, and his father still hadn’t looked up from his stupid tablet.

Gabriel finally met his eyes, his own solemn. “I think she is cheating on you?”

Adrien was caught between laughing and choking. “That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.”

“With Chat Noir.”

Adrien choked on his laughter again. “Sorry, I lied. THAT is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.”

Gabriel’s face darkened. “You are blinded by your own affection, just like your mother.”

“Fine,” Adrien sobered. “Marinette is cheating on me with Chat Noir. Does that mean that Chat Noir is cheating on Ladybug with Marinette?” He asked incredulously.

“I never said that.” Gabriel started shuffling the papers on his desk.

Adrien huffed another laugh. “So, not only is Marinette cheating on me, she is also Ladybug.” He tried to make it sound as ridiculous as possible, but on the inside, he was screaming at how close his father was to the truth. “Is that what you heard from that damned necklace?”

Gabriel was already shaking his head. “It only transmits when it is in the open. If there is anything covering it the signal won’t make it through. There are very few conversations that I actually overheard.”

The blond stared at his father. “So, you betrayed Marinette and my trust because you had some unfounded idea that she is a superhero that is cheating on me with some other superhero. But, you didn’t get any proof of your ridiculous beliefs.” He was breathing a sigh of relief.

“It was a calculated risk. No benefits came from it, but there was no harm done.”

“No harm done!” Adrien was beyond mad now. “What twisted world do you live in where you can spy on people and not have repercussions of those actions?”

“And what do you plan to do about it, Adrien?” Gabriel’s voice and face were full of amusement.

Adrien snatched the necklace back from the desk. “Well, there is not much I can do about it.” He started in a calculated voice. “But, I wonder what the police would say about an adult listening in to the conversations and life of a minor.” He paused. “And if they don’t have anything to say about it, I’m sure the press would have a field day.”

Gabriel didn’t look as amused as he had earlier. “You aren’t capable of something like that.” The designer challenged.

“I’m not sure, Father. I didn’t think that you were capable of listening in on Marinette and I’s conversations. You say you didn’t hear much, but I remember some of the things we said while she was wearing the damned thing. Do you have the decency to be ashamed of the intimate moments that you never should have been a part of?”

“Very well,” Gabriel huffed, “enough of your dramatics. You take after your mother. I am assuming there is something you want, otherwise you would have already turned this over to the authorities.”

“I want to control more of my life, Father.” Adrien paused. “I will control my schedule from now on. And you will not have any contact with Marinette unless she decides that she wants it. Is that understood?”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “You are still under contract as the face of _Gabriel Design._ ”

“And I will keep that commitment, while dropping a few of the superfluous ones. Now, are we in agreement, or will my next trip be to the precinct?”

“Fine, fine. You can decide what to do with your schedule, so long as you keep your commitment to the company. Make sure you let Nathalie know your schedule the week before. Now, if you don’t mind, I have important work to do.” Gabriel waved his son away dismissively.

Adrien closed the door of the study behind him and leaned on it, heaving a large sigh of relief. He had to tell Marinette that his father suspected her of being Ladybug. He changed his clothes in his room before heading to the bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor hungover kwamis  
> Adrien finally confronts Gabriel  
> Luckily Gabriel doesn't know their secret. . . yet  
> Our cinnamon rolls need to be a bit more careful in the future  
> But, it might be hard


	18. Late Lunch

Marinette was walking into the bakery at the same time that Gorilla dropped Adrien off at the front. “Princess!” He swept her up from behind and spun her as she giggled. Their worries momentarily forgotten.

“Kitty.” she giggled as he twirled her.

“I hope your trip was successful.” He planted a kiss on her head.

“Damn right it was successful.” Plagg popped out and got in Adrien’s face. “You two are never allowed to drink again. That stuff is horrible. Who decided it was a good idea anyway.”

“You’re being over dramatic.” Tikki peeked out from the purse. “And you are about to be seen. Get back in here.” Plagg huffed before disappearing into the bag.

“I see they are back to themselves.”

Marinette turned in his arms. “Yes, they are. I also learned that we could have revealed our identities ages ago. But, certain kwamis thought it would be fun to see who slipped up first.”

“Is that so.” He muttered, sending a quick glare to the hidden gods. “And what are we going to do about this?”

“I was thinking sugar free cookies and spray cheese for the rest of the month, honestly.” Muffled complaints could be heard from her purse.

“You are diabolical, my Lady.”

“Or, maybe we could give them a chance to make up for their. . . lack of honesty.” She smirked at the thought. “I’m interested to see what they might come up with. If I don’t like it, we can still do the cookies and spray cheese.”

Adrien laughed. “Remind me not to get on your bad side.” They walked hand in hand through the bakery up to her room, finding Alya and Nino still asleep in her bed.

“Speaking of bad side, how did the talk with your father go?”

Adrien sank into the chaise and pulled Marinette down onto his lap. “About as well as could be expected.” He sighed and sank his face into the crook between her neck and shoulder.  
“He admitted to the bug.”

“Why did he do it?” Her hands carded through his hair.

“I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first, Bug?”

She turned in his lap and looked him in the eye. “Bad.”

“He thinks you are Ladybug.” Marinette’s eyes went wide, and her breathing stopped. “But, he didn’t hear anything to confirm it.” Adrien quickly continued, trying to assure her. “He set up the stupid listening device because he thought you were cheating on me with Chat Noir.”

Marinette let out an unamused laugh, her hands going to her hair, showing her stress. “But he doesn’t know. . ?”

“No. The necklace only transmits when it is uncovered.” His hands covering her own and undoing her ponytails, sliding through them comfortingly. “I think that your coat covered it when we were in the car on Christmas Eve. And it was in the box the rest of the time.”

“Except when it wasn’t.” Her eyes went wider than he thought possible. “Oh God! Did he overhear what I think he overheard?”

“If you are talking about your extremely active imagination, then yes. I think he did hear that.”

She dropped her head to his shoulder. “I can never show my face again. I am going to have to change my name, move to Paraguay, and adopt twenty cats.”

Adrien laughed at her dramatics. “Don’t worry, Princess. I settled a few things with my father.” She hummed in question. “In return for not going to the police or the press with this story I will be allowed to handle my own schedule from now on. And Gabriel Agreste is not to initiate contact with you in any way.” He rubbed her back soothingly. “You don’t have to see him, if you don’t want to.”

Marinette sighed. “As much as I would like to avoid him for the rest of my life, I don’t really see that being an option.” She huffed and leaned back. “We’ll play it by ear for a while. But, right now I am starving. Let’s wake up these lazy bums and grab a late lunch.”

* * *

 

The four of them ended up at their favorite superhero café for a really late lunch. Alya and Nino in sunglasses, leaning heavily on each other. Adrien and Marinette across from them, holding in their laughter. “Laugh it up all you want, you two.” Alya groaned.

Nino moaned in agreement. “Some of us don’t have magical friends that take their hangovers for them.” Marinette and Adrien sobered a bit, looking into Mari’s purse at the sleeping kwamis.

“Not like we really chose to have our hangover magically removed.” Mari closed her purse and looked around at their normal booth. “I still can’t believe they have a whole booth dedicated to Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“I would dedicate an entire café to your beauty, Bugaboo.” Adrien smirked and kissed Marinette’s hand. She scoffed and pushed him away by his nose.

“Of course you would, Kitty.” Marinette snorted. “But, I don’t think that would bring in a lot of money.”

“What if you did one with all the past Ladybugs and Chat Noirs?” Alya downed her tall glass of water in one go. “Now that is something I would go see. A table for the Egyptian Ladybug. One for the knight Ladybug.”

“Yeah, but those two, plus the current one and a handful of others are the only ones that we really know about. Not enough for a full café.”

Nino pulled his head from his arms. “Why don’t we ask little bug about the past Ladybugs. She knew them all.” Adrien and Marinette shared a look.

“That is a really good idea.”

“I have been interested in the past Ladybugs.” Marinette agreed.

“We could head to my house?” The blond suggested.

Alya held up her finger. “Before we talk about anything in your room, I have to sweep it for bugs.” Adrien opened his mouth to protest, but the blogger interrupted him. “Your father bugged a Christmas present.”

“Fair point.” He paid the bill before they all crowded into the car headed to the Agreste manor.

They sat around the couch as Alya checked and double checked every nook and cranny of Adrien’s room. Marinette sat in Adrien’s lap, while Nino sprawled among the pillows scattered on the ground in front of the couch.

“Babe, I think we can call it safe now.” Nino’s voice came from the pillows he was trying to block the light with.

“Just making sure. If we are getting super deets from the little dudes I don’t want any other ears around. We’re clear.”

Adrien looked up from braiding Marinette’s hair. “Should we wake the kwamis up now?” He asked sarcastically.

“Hey, buddy. If you don’t appreciate my sleuthing, then I can go elsewhere.”

Marinette chuckled. “We appreciate you Alya. Now let’s get those deets about the last few Miraculous duos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, sorry.  
> The next chapter will be longer.  
> It will be about the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous holders from World War II, Katerine and Mateo.  
> I do not have a particularly nice story planned for these two, so I am warning in advance.  
> The next chapter does not have a happy ending, but not all heroes do.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!!


	19. Journey to the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a really not happy story.  
> It does not add to the plot, but it does have one of my head cannon ideas for a previous Ladybug and Chat Noir incarnation

The four teenagers sat on the couch, looking expectantly at the two floating kwamis. “Well, what do you want to know about?” Tikki asked the group, while Plagg feigned napping

Marinette sat forward. “I mean, besides us, we don’t really know anything about the past miraculous holders. Just about the few that show up in the myths.”

“Plus, you said Mari was the best Ladybug in the past fifty years, but Plagg said she was the only Ladybug in the past fifty years.” Adrien added.

“How many Ladybugs have there been?” Alya asked with wide eyes.

Tiki sighed rubbing her forehead. “There have been over six hundred Ladybug Miraculous holders since I have come to be.” Gasps of awe came from all four teens. “Some were good, others, not so much.”

“Do you remember every one? Who were the last holders?” Adrien asked in amazement.

If possible, Tikki paled. “That is one of the stories that I wish I could forget. At least the ending.” The little god sighed. Plagg’s ears twitched.

 “But, what happened?” Nino spoke up. “Were they the bad guys?”

“Good, bad. Creation, destruction. Chaos, order. These concepts are hard to define when you live for so long.” When Tikki saw everyone’s face she sighed. “But for our purposes, no, they were not the ‘bad guys’. They were two people trying to do what they thought was right during a time when the world was at war with itself.”

“No way! World War two!!” Alya jumped up in excitement, forgetting the somber mood in the room. “Please tell me she was a spy Like bad-ass ninja spy that kicked Nazi butt.”

Plagg gave her an irritated look. “If you want to hear the story then let her tell it.”

“Sorry.” Alya sat back down after the reprimand.

Tikki smiled kindly at the blogger’s excitement. “In the beginning, no. But after a year or so, yes. _He_ was a spy for the Allies.”

“Wait! HE!” was unanimously shouted. Tikki laughed, knowing this would be their reaction.

“Yes, yes. The last holder of the Ladybug Miraculous was a he. His name was Mateo.” She shot everyone a look and they settled back into their seats. “Mateo was from Spain. He was a large man. Dark hair, dark eyes. But his soul was one of the kindest that I have known. Your father reminds me of him often, Marinette.”

The bluenette smiled at her kwami, waiting for the story to continue as Tikki got lost in the past. “The Guardians could feel the turmoil festering under the surface, so they thought that the Ladybug Miraculous should be activated. I was brought to Spain in the midst of their Civil War.

“Mat was chosen because of his role in politics. Unfortunately, he found himself on the loosing side of the conflict.” Tikki flew to the coffee table and sat down. “Mateo and his family fled to France, he was the only one to make it to Paris alive. That same year Germany invaded Poland. Mat threw himself into saving children from the occupied territories. He became an organizer of the kindertransport. Less than a year later, Germany invaded France.

“He knew what a war looked like, so he tried his hardest to keep as many children as possible from those horrors. From 1940 to 1942 my Mateo saved over sixty kids from occupied territories” Tikki smiled proudly. “He was on the list of rebels to be captured, under the name ‘Mariquito’. Ladybug in Spanish.

“In September of 1942 he was almost caught. A clerical administrator for the German field headquarters in Paris intercepted his transmission. Poor Mat thought he was a goner when Katerina showed up, blocking the route for him and the five kids with him. But, he was ready to fight the evil Nazi for their freedom.” Tikki paused dramatically. The teens were on the edge of their seats, metaphorically speaking.

“Don’t talk about my kitten like that, Spots.” Plagg butted in.

“Okay, turned out Katerina was on their side. She was a-”

“Nope, my chosen, my story.” Plagg pushed his counterpart to the side. “and you know how much she hated being called ‘Katerina’”.

“It was for dramatic effect.” The audience looked back and forth between the kwamis in confusion.

Plagg took center stage. “Kat was my kitten. She was a good kid, with bad luck. Like most of my chosen. Grew up in Poland until the Germans attacked. She was one of the first in the kindertransport when she was sixteen. Made her way to London. When she was seventeen she joined British Intelligence. Then a year later she got the best gift ever, me!” Tikki rolled her eyes at the same time Adrien face-palmed. “The kid was smart. So, they put her on the other side.

“She started out as some secretary but was so amazing that they promoted her to the clerical blah blah boss-man.” Alya cleared her throat. “Woman, whatever. It was when she was working that she picked up on Mariquito’s trail. She knew that the enemies weren’t far behind, so she went to intercept them herself. Both covers blown, they were forced to leave France together. Kat took Mat to London, where they organized a special group, set on protecting the children of Europe from the brutalities of war.” Plagg floated with his hands on his hips, chest puffed out.

Tikki pushed him out of the air. “They weren’t the only Miraculous wielders on the team. It was actually made up entirely of Miraculous wielders. The Ladybug, Black Cat, Fox, Turtle, Moth, Peacock, and Bee were the seven called into action. Certain circles called them the Miraculous Seven. Between 1942 and 1945 the seven heroes saved many people, mostly children, but families as well.” Tikki smiled fondly. “Mat and Kat got really close in those three years. Everyone knew they were head over heels, but neither would admit it to the other. Mat wanted to wait until the war was over. He even got the ring, knowing that ‘once this hell was over’ he would ‘make her [his].’”

Both Plagg and Tikki settled back on the table. The teens leaned in closer, sensing the end of the story. “In March of 1945 the Turtle holder felt something strange happening.” Plagg started, his eyes far away, seeing something only he and Tikki could see. “He told us that we needed to check on the temple, something was wrong.” The small black cat laughed without humor. “Mat and Kat already had another mission planned. And the two stubborn idiots wouldn’t leave it.”

“Instead, they split up. Turtle, Fox, and Bee miraculous would check the temple. Ladybug and Black Cat would run point on the mission with Peacock and Moth for backup. . .” Tikki faded in thought.

“Except, backup never came.” Plagg finished bitterly. “They were caught with ten kids to protect. If it had just been them, they would have been fine. But they thought they could save the kids.” Tikki hugged herself as Plagg continued. “They couldn’t.”

“Before they were taken they had to swallow their Miraculous. They knew that they couldn’t let their enemies have us. We didn’t realize that the magic would still count _that_ as wearing the jewels.” Tikki took a deep, shuttering breath. “Instead of being pulled back into the Miraculous we were out, conscious, but completely unable to help.” Tikki stopped, unable or unwilling to continue, they didn’t know.

Plagg decided he would have to finish. “They tied them up, facing each other, and took their time. Trying to get any information out of them. They beat Mat, but Kat, they. . .” Plagg hissed, his hair standing on end. “But, she didn’t make a sound. Told them nothing the entire time. Even when they were getting desperate.” Plagg came back to the present and noticed the tear stained faces in front of him. “A month. They held them for a month before the Allies won and the enemies fled. Tikki and I were barely able to move, but we managed to untie Mateo together. He was in worse shape than us, but he didn’t care. By the time he made it to Kat it was too late. There was nothing to be done. So, he sat with her in his arms until the life left her body. I was pulled back into the ring once she was gone.” Plagg shrugged, only knowing from Tikki and Master Fu what happened next.

Tikki shuttered. “I begged him to keep living.” She whispered. “But he didn’t want to. And I couldn’t blame him. So, I gave him one last kiss before he followed his Kat.” She took a deep breath. “The Turtle, Fox, and Bee were right. Someone attacked the temple, burning it to the ground. Master Fu escaped with the box, but the Peacock and the Moth were not recovered like the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous were. We still don’t know if our comrades were attacked and taken, or if they betrayed us.” Tikki looked back up at her chosen.

“I’m so sorry!” Marinette bawled, launching herself at the kwamis and pulling them into a hug. The other three followed quickly, enveloping the small gods in a massive group hug.

“Thank you, Marinette.” Tikki smiled at the kind girl. “We are okay now.”

“Yeah” Plagg added with as much bravado as he could with still damp eyes. “Not like all the stories turn out that way. Just look at Perseus and Andromeda.”

“Woah, you cannot tell me that those are true stories?” Adrien’s eyes were wide.

Plagg shrugged. “A little tall tale never hurt anyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as I thought it was.  
> Thinking about doing a spin off to tell Mat and Kat's story in a little more depth.  
> Let me know if you would like that.  
> One more chapter before the next part.  
> Thank you for all your support.  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.


	20. Comfort

Marinette lay in her bed with her eyes open for the longest time. She couldn’t get over the story that Tikki and Plagg had told them about the last Ladybug and Chat Noir. “Marinette, I know you are awake.” Her kwami called.

She sighed and sat up in bed, looking for the red sprite. “I just keep thinking about them. How do you stay so positive when you have all these horrible memories traveling with you? Doesn’t it make you sad?” Marinette asked in wonder.

Tikki took a deep breath, trying to find the words to explain how she stayed happy. “It’s not that it doesn’t make me sad. It’s more that I choose to focus on the happy. I know that Mat and Kat had a hard life. It was a hard time. But they also had some really happy times together. And when I feel sad about the way things ended with them, I try to remember the way Mat would stick out his tongue when he was thinking. Or the way that Kat would make fun of him for it.” Tiki smiled fondly.

Marinette still looked skeptical. “But, don’t you worry about the same thing happening to your other chosen?” The unspoken question heavy in her words: don’t you worry it will happen to me?

Tikki hummed thoughtfully. “If there is one thing that the past hundred ladybugs or so have taught me, it’s that nothing happens twice.” The little sprite landed in Marinette’s hand. “No two Ladybugs are alike, and no two situations happen the same way. But I can always get a sense of what direction the story is going to flow.”

“So, why didn’t you warn them?” Marinette looked hurt.

“I tried.” Tikki laughed a bit to herself. “Those two were a couple of the most stubborn holders we have ever had. Nothing we said could change their mind, once they decided that they were on a mission. It was one of their virtues and one of their flaws.” Tikki sighed. “You don’t have to worry Marinette. It may seem impossible to believe, but everything is going to turn out okay.”

The bluenette smiled and laid back down. “I’m not going to say that I believe you, but I am going to hope that it is true, Tikki.”

* * *

 

“Kid, you are making me tired, staring at your ceiling like that.” Adrien didn’t move from his position on his bed, under his covers, eyes stuck above him. “If you’re gonna talk, then talk. Otherwise go to bed because you have that stupid shoot _you_ scheduled tomorrow.” The black cat complained.

“Are we going to lose, Plagg?” Adrien asked the ceiling. “Was I stupid to think that we would beat Hawkmoth, just because we were on the right side?”

“I can’t tell you, Kid. I may be a god, but even I can’t tell the future.” Plagg curled up next to his chosen. “But I can tell you that you are not stupid to think that you will win against Hawkmoth.”

Adrien sat up quickly. “How is that true. I’m sure that Mateo and Katerina thought they would win and look what happened to them.” He started pacing furiously. “I didn’t even think about the possibility of losing. Getting hurt, sure, but that was all fixable. Ladybug could fix that. But what if we lose. Like actually lose. There’s no coming back from that.”

“There is always a way back.” Plagg looked at Adrien with concern.

Adrien shook his head. “Not if I lose her. I can’t imagine. . . If I lost Mari. . . I wouldn’t want to come back.” Adrien sighed and sat back down. “I just never realized how real this was.” His face fell into his hands.

Plagg floated over to rest on the blond’s shoulder. “I know that you aren’t going to believe me, Kid, but this time is definitely different. I can feel it. There is always a sense about which way the story will flow. We try to lead our chosen in the direction that feels the happiest, but they don’t always listen.” Adrien lifted his head to look at his kwami. “Yu and pigtails, you two may be stubborn, but you always know when to listen to those around you.

“I’m not going to tell you that it will be easy. But I know that the two of you could conquer the world if you put your mind to it.”

Adrien pet Plagg’s head, pulling him closer as they laid down on the bed. “Thanks. For a pain in the butt, you give a pretty good pep talk.” Plagg huffed in indignation but purred as Adrien stroked between his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, but my brain has already moved on to the next part of the series.   
> I thought a little heart to heart with their kwamis might ease their minds a bit.  
> I am going to get started on the next section this week (got a new laptop that I am ready to break in).  
> I hope to be posting the first chapter by the end of this week, gods be good.  
> The title of the next section is "Problem", so keep an eye out for it.  
> Thank you so much for sticking with me through all my rough patches, I really really really appreciate each and everyone one of you.  
> Please comment on anything that you want to see coming up.  
> THANK YOU!!!


End file.
